


Ego Homini Lupus

by reina_randwulf



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia!Corvo, Canon Typical Violence, High Chaos!Corvo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, low chaos! daud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every choice a man's made, there's always a consequence. Daud chose to kill the Empress. Daud chose to save the Empress's daughter. Now he had no choice but to help Corvo to kill those who betrayed him the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Regretful Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on kinkmeme about the poison scrambling with Corvo's mind and Daud decided to keep Corvo and Corvo seduced Daud etc etc. I ship Corvo/Daud, I decided to give it a go. But I kid you not, as I plot this fic, it grew out of hand and somehow the only part of this story that fit the prompt is amnesia!corvo so I wouldn't say it's a fill but more like a story inspired by kinkmeme. Daud’s wiki page said that he’s 42. I thought he would be older but well, let’s use that.This story is set with high chaos!corvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt on kinkmeme about the poison scrambling with Corvo's mind and Daud decided to keep Corvo and Corvo seduced Daud etc etc. I ship Corvo/Daud, I decided to give it a go. But I kid you not, as I plot this fic, it grew out of hand and somehow the only part of this story that fit the prompt is amnesia!corvo so I wouldn't say it's a fill but more like a story inspired by kinkmeme. Daud’s wiki page said that he’s 42. I thought he would be older but well, let’s use that.This story is set with high chaos!corvo.

For every choice a man made, there would always be a consequence he had to pay. When Daud killed the Empress, he knew he had to pay a dire consequence. He had to face Delilah and in order to defeat the witch, he lost his most trusted second in command. Billie Lurk was his best pupil. Never before he saw such a great skill in a single person. He had craved the girl carefully, molded her to be the perfect assassin, made her his successor. But in the end the student wanted to overthrown the teacher. She was seduced by the witch’s sweet words and turned against him. The pain of Billie’s betrayal was something new to Daud, one thing he didn’t want to repeat.

It made him a bitter man.

His Whalers knew there’s something wrong after the Empress’ assassination. They noticed the change in Daud’s mood and his actions. Some accused him of going soft. Some claimed that Daud finally reached his breaking point. Some questioned his actions. Some stayed silent and respected Daud’s decisions. Daud was glad for those who still believed in him. He didn’t punish those who didn’t. He had no power to control what they thought of him.

For every choice, there’s a consequence. Daud chose to kill the empress. Daud lost his most trusted person. Now Daud chose to save the Empress’s daughter, he didn’t know what consequence he had to pay.

“Sir, is there anything else?”

Daud turned his head slowly to his acting second in command, Thomas. _Acting_ second in command. After the mess with Billie, Daud was reluctant to choose his new second in command. Billie was perfect and it’s hard to find someone near her skill. The reason why he chose Thomas as his acting second in command was because the young man was efficient and still believed in him completely. When everyone questioned his doings, young Thomas followed his orders without raising any doubt. Such loyalty deserved a reward.

“There would be all, Thomas. You’re dismissed.”

Daud turned his back towards Thomas and stared at the picture of Empress Jessamine on his board. His thought drifted back when his blade took her life. Daud had taken many life as an assassin for hire. Nobles, merchants, academics, thugs, gang leaders. He barely felt anything when he took their life. It’s the first time he felt regret at taking someone’s life. It’s not a pleasant feeling.

He felt Thomas’ gaze lingering behind his back. He could practically sense something was troubling the other assassin. The trouble of having such a loyal servant, they tended to keep their mouth shut even when they wasnted to ask something. It could be a bit... overwhelming. As his gaze grew heavier, Daud finally decided to break the silence.

“What?” the older man asked without turning his back.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I don’t mean to impose.” Thomas said.

He finally turned around and looked at Thomas right at his eyes, “Just out with it already, Thomas, or go. I don’t need you patronizing my every move when you have something better to do.”

“I am wondering… We are all wondering…” Thomas finally opened his mouth, “if we would take any contract soon. It’s been a month.”

Daud tried to remain impassive. He knew this question would rise sooner or later. Technically they hadn’t taken any assassination contract for longer than that, it’s about 4 months. 3 months were dedicated to deal with Delilah. And a month after that was mostly silent and peaceful. He ordered Thomas and Rulfio to find a new hideout since this one was discovered by Overseers. But aside from that, it had been a boring peaceful month.

“Some of our usual contacts said that they got interesting jobs for you.” Why don’t you take it, was clear in the air even though Thomas didn’t voice it.

It’s true there were several jobs offer from his usual contact at Dunwall and across Gristol. They were mostly high profile assassinations with great sum of reward. There are some bounties Rulfio kept insisting to take but nothing really appealed him. He didn’t see the point of killing one noblewoman just because her husband wanted to remarry with a young beautiful woman from Tyvia. There’s one interesting job to kill a diplomat but to kill a diplomat meant messing up with the already messy politic system. The Lord Regent Burrows did a bad job handling his empire and the plague had gone worse every day. At time like this, Daud really wished he didn’t kill Empress Jessamine. At least she knew how to handle this messy empire.

“Sir?”

Daud looked back at Thomas, “That’s not your concern. Tell the other that instead of wailing about the lack of contract, they should practice their skill. I don’t want to take bunch of incompetent men when we’re on mission.”

“No future plan ahead, Sir?” Thomas asked again.

Future plan. Daud had future plan. He had a plan of going back to Serkonos alone and started a new life. He’s not young anymore although not necessary old. He was unsure what a retiring assassin did in his old life. Not many of them reached the age of 40 and Daud was lucky he reached 42 with all his body part intact. He once had almost lost his eye when he’s young and dumb but the scar on his face was something he wore proudly.

“Nothing worth mentioning to the Whalers.” Daud said. Nothing that involved all of you.  
Thomas didn’t say anything. Due to his mask, it’s hard to determine his reaction. Daud looked at him, challenging him to say something. Facing rebelling Whalers were troublesome but facing loyal Whaler like Thomas gave a different kind of stress. At least with rebelling Whalers they told him what’s on their mind so Daud could just yell at them to let out his frustration. It felt wrong to yell at someone like Thomas.

“Anything else?”Daud asked.

“Nothing, Sir.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Daud turned his back from Thomas at the same time as the other assassin blinked out from his room. Daud took a deep sigh and leaned heavily against his desk. Serkonos. It had been a really long time since he stepped his foot on that isles. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the spicy food and the dances and the bright colorful garments. He detested the pirates but it’s a welcome distraction. Maybe he could be a pirate hunter? It’s better than this cold damp building he called home for at least a year.  
Home. The word felt strange on Daud’s tongue. Where was home anyway? Where did he want to be? When he’s young and full of hope, he wanted to be at Gristol. Now he’s old and practically sated, he wanted to go back to Serkonos. It’s funny when he thought it like that. Funny how life could change someone like that.

Someone blinked to his room and disturbed him from his reverie. The downside of having a bunch of supernatural assassin was they didn’t knock. Daud turned to address the Whalers. It’s Rulfio.

“Sir, I’ve got new ideas regarding our new hideout.” the younger assassin said.

New hideout for his Whalers. Daud sighed. He still had duty as the leader of his merry band of assassins. “Come here.”

***

Daud didn’t usually dream but when he dreamt, it’s not a pleasant one.

It’s inevitable for a man like him. A man who lived by knife, killing people for coins, spreading nightmares among the society… A man like that was intended to have nightmare when he slept. He who heard the cries of those whose life would be taken soon, he who saw the desperation on their eyes as they realized what would become of them in a mere of seconds, he who dirty his hands with the blood of corrupted and greedy people. A man like him was bound to have bad dreams when he closed his eyes.

Daud had nightmares when he started his job as assassin. He had developed a coping mechanism for his nightmare trouble. He only slept once he’s exhausted. When he’s exhausted, he didn’t dream. When his brain was too tired to even think about getting some food for his body, he could sleep in peace. But as the time went on, as killing became a part of him, his actions didn’t give him any nightmare. He could go to sleep with the sound of his victims pinned on the back of his mind. The blood on his hands couldn’t seep into his dream.

He had nightmares after he killed Empress Jessamine.

He had nightmares every night when Corvo Attano broke out from jail.

It was the same dream every single night. He was at his desk, with his back facing the doors. His whalers were patrolling outside. His most trusted Whalers like Thomas were inside his office and talking about something that didn’t really get into him. It was like any other night. Nothing’s wrong until the masked mad entered the office. The masked man whom the authority failed to identify. The masked man who had the mark on his left hand. The marked man who was so strong, no one could stop him from killing his targets. The masked man who appeared just after a certain bodyguard escaped from prison. 

The masked man was Corvo Attano. Daud was very certain about that.

Every night Daud watched the masked felon, Corvo Attano, took his men one by one. He strutted inside his office with chin held up and determination shown in his every move. He would blink to avoid his Whalers’ attack. And then with one swift motion, he stabbed his blade right through the Whaler’s chest. The man watched in silence as his victim’s body reduced into ashes.

Same dream every night. Daud watched his men died in the hands of Corvo. Then when they’re finally alone, Daud faced the masked man and fought. Daud tried to save his life while Corvo did the best he could do to take his life. There’s nothing scarier than a dishonored man seeking revenge and Daud knew the man would soon come to him. Thus he dreamed about it. It haunted him like the rat plague. Every night Corvo tried to kill him. Same dream every night but with different outcome. In one dream Corvo killed him. In the other dream, Daud killed Corvo. It’s tiring, this whole dream. 

Daud sighed when he saw Corvo killed his Whalers in cold blood. He watched as Rinaldo turned into ashes as the blade plunged into his heart. He did nothing when Rulfio screamed as Corvo decapitated him. Then he took Fergus, then Aedan, and finally Misha and Montgomery. All of his master assassins died by the hand of a single man. Even though it’s just a dream, their screams sound real, leaving him alone with the ghost that had been haunting his every sleep.

It ended tonight.

“Corvo, at last, it’s just you and me now.”

Corvo’s mask hid his expression but Daud could feel his anger radiating through the air around him. The hard breathing that came from Corvo was similar to those hungry hounds. He held his blade in front of him and started circling him like a predator he was. Daud didn’t do anything.

“You’ve been weighing me, haunting me. I can’t get rid of you like a plague.” Daud watched carefully as the other man still circling him. “What you want from me, that I can’t understand. Is your presence here in my unconsciousness telling me something? So tell me, Corvo. Tell me with words instead with swords. What do you want from me?”

A heavy breathing was his only answer. Daud sighed. He knew this would happen. His hand move to reach for his blade behind his red coat. The blade glinted under the pale light of the moon. Upon seeing his opponent finally drawing his weapon, Corvo’s took a defensive stance. He stopped moving and raised his blade.

“Do you expect me to attack you?” Daud laughed. He shook his head weakly then threw his blade to the ground. “No, Corvo. I won’t do that.”

Corvo remained silent as he watched Daud stripped himself from any weapons attached to him. He took his wrist bow and threw it beside his blade. He unbuckled his utility belt, threw every dart he had to the floor. Finally, his coat joined the pile of weapons. He’s not standing weaponless and surprisingly enough, Daud didn’t feel bare or exposed. It made him felt lighter at heart.

“I killed The Empress the price for my choice was a betrayal from someone I trusted the most. I kidnapped the Empress’s daughter and suffered every night, thinking about how a young girl can be condemned with such tragedy, a tragedy which I helped to create. And for that, there’s you, killing me every damned night. It’s a sign. A price I have to pay for what I’ve done. The haunting feeling that you will come to my door one day with a blade to my throat. The price for life is another life. Even after the mess with Delilah… My price would always stay the same.”

He’s laughing again, louder. Oh, how it’s so funny when he thought like this.

“I tried to save the daughter in order to redeem myself. But look, here you are in my dream, seeking revenge like a vengeful god you are. Even with my good deeds at saving that girl from eternal possession, the price of killing Empress Jessamine would haunt me forever.”

Daud looked up to meet Corvo’s eyes. The mechanical google of the mask, looked eerie.  
“My price is death.” Daud fell on his knees. He’s looking at Corvo, challenging him, “Kill me now, Corvo Attano. Kill me and let’s see if you would be here again or not.” 

Daud braced himself to embrace the coming pain as Corvo struck him with his blade. He closed his eyes and waited. He waited and waited but the pain never came. He opened his eyes to find himself kneeling alone in front of nothing. Corvo was gone, or at least the ghost of Corvo was gone from his dream. Confused, Daud got up and looked around. He’s alone.

“You’ve given such an eloquent speech there, Daud.”

The assassin felt his heart stopped for a moment when he heard that voice. There would be no time when he wouldn’t recognize The Outsider’s voice. He turned slowly to face the young looking dark haired man who was called The Outsider. As usual dark matters floating around him. Daud could only see himself in his black eyes. The Outsider smirked at him, taunting him. What a smug bastard.

“What do you want?” Daud finally asked.

“You fascinated me once again, Daud.” The Outsider said. “The man who takes life now offering his life freely to Dunwall’s vengeful assassin because he thinks he deserves to die for killing the lovely Empress Jessamine. A life for another life. You think your life is meant to redeem Empress Jessamine’s life.”

“Stop mocking me! Just tell me what you want. I’ve dealt with Delilah, now what?”

“Ah yes, Delilah. You were faced with a situation whether to face the witch or simply turn your back and pretend like the world doesn’t need your intervention.” the Outsider said. “You were faced to a choice whether to save an empire or let it crumble. You chose to save it.”

“And wasn’t it you who told me about Delilah at the first place?” Daud said.

“I only told you ‘Delilah’. You’ve come to the end by yourself and made your own choice.” The Outsider sounded pleased. “You even managed not to kill every person you met, although I must say the fate they met is worse than death itself. What your Whalers think as mercy is actually a cruel punishment.”

Daud didn’t say anything. He thought about that Bundry Rothwild who was sent in a crate to Tyvia. He thought about Delilah who was trapped inside her painting and becoming one with a tree instead of Emily Kaldwin. Cruel or not, at least they were still alive somewhere.

“Tell me, Daud, what did you wish to gain when you searched for the witch Delilah?” The Outsider asked suddenly.

“A redemption.” the assassin answered.

“For what exactly?”

Daud gritted his teeth, “You know about that already. Don’t pretend like you don’t know.”

“An assassin who regrets killing his target is no assassin at all.” The Outsider exclaimed. “Do you gain the redemption you seek, Daud? Or it only makes the matter worse?”

“Are you here to mock me?” Daud finally asked out of sheer frustration.

The Outsider suddenly smiled, “I come here bearing another gift for you.”

Daud had known the Outsider for a long time. Ever since he’s young, he had been on contact with the dark entity and had the honor to be one of the few chosen one to bear his mark. For all these years, Daud learned not to trust The Outsider’s smile.

“Human nature is a curious one. They can change, they can stay the same.” The Outsider said. “When I found you, you were just a boy, so arrogant he thought he could make everyone bent to your will. You were a fascinating young man with determination to make his name mattered. You’re calm, collected, and yet ambitious and blood thristy. And for that very reason, I abandoned you for so long. You became boring and too predictable. You’d do anything for money just like other mortals. But now you changed again. From money driven man to someone with compassion. For a man who took life, now he’s realized what a life really costs.”

The Outsider blinked and appeared right in front of Daud, “I’m giving you another choice, Daud. It’s a choice that you have never faced before so therefore choose wisely or you’ll regret it.”  
When Daud finally woke up, he was all drenched in cold sweat.

***

The dream he had that night had been haunting him for several days. He didn’t dream about Corvo again (thanked the Outsider) nor did he dream about anything at all. His slept was peaceful, as peaceful as a man slept inside a ruin at an abandoned flooded dead city. He went to sleep every night and woke up in the next morning without the cold sweat or anything at all.  
It’s disconcerting.

Daud would be lying if he said he didn’t want to know what’s The Outsider’s gift was. The last time he gave him gift (and he claimed it to be his last gift) was Delilah. Please excuse him if he was skeptical towards this whole Outsider’s gift. Every waking hour, Daud spent his time figuring what’s that dark creature wanted from him and every time he failed to unveil his plan. It made him weary. If the Whalers were aware of this, they didn’t say anything (they were aware of Daud’s sudden change of mood, of course). 

Daud was in his chamber, looking at some documents Rulfio insisted him to check. Some about bounty, some about the new living arrangement for the Whalers. There’s a urgent matter to discuss about the Overseers they killed during the Overseer’s raid. If they didn’t deal with those rotting corpses, it would affect them sooner or later. It’s a serious matter that slipped his mind. If only he was not distracted because of Delilah, Rulfio stated in his letter to Daud.That man.

When Daud was about to reach for his cigarette, someone blinked into his office. It’s tricky to name every single Whaler when they’re in their uniform but Daud was the one who gathered them and picked them. This one was of course Thomas. Grumbling, he addressed Thomas with a nod.

“What is it?” Daud asked while lighting his cigarette.

“Sir, we found Corvo Attano.”

Daud froze immediately. His eyes went wide as he tried to proceed what Thomas was telling him. “You found Corvo Attano.” 

“Yes, sir.” Thomas said. “We found him drifting on a boat. Aeolos and Jenkins found them. He’s been poisoned by Tyvian poison but the dose isn’t high enough to kill him, just enough to make him delirious for awhile.”

Corvo Attano, here in what’s left of Rudshore Financial District. He’s here on a boat, poisoned. Corvo Attano, the ghost that had been haunting his sleep every single night. The vengeful bodyguard was here. Why was he here? How could he be here? Yes, he was here on a boat and poisoned, but how? It didn’t make a sense.

Or it did.

“Sir... Are you okay? You kind of... pale suddenly.” Thomas asked.  
It was the Outsider’s doing. It must be him. There’s no way Corvo would end up here, poisoned, if it’s not that bastard’s doing. Was this the gift The Outsider was saying to him in his dream? Corvo Attano, poisoned. What did he think he’s doing?

“Sir...”

“I’m alright.” Daud snapped. He took a deep breath. “I’m alright, Thomas.”

Thomas didn’t comment on that matter any further. 

“What’s the current status?”

“Aelos and Jenkins are transporting Corvo to Greaves Refinery, sir, since it’s the closest building to the river. We don’t know what to do with him at the moment.” Thomas answered. “Rulfio said that there’s a huge bounty on Corvo Attano.”

“A fugitive that killed the Empress? Of course they put large bounty over his head.” Daud snorted. If only they knew who’s the one who really killed the Empress.

“We found the mask of the masked felon wears, sir. Could it be that they are the same person?”

The authority hadn’t released an official statement about the identity of the masked felon and Daud had yet shared his thought regarding the masked man’s identity. Daud drummed his fingers to his desk. What did the Outsider want from him? He gave him another choice, The Outsider told him. Was it this ‘choice’ he was talking about? What would he do to Corvo Attano?

“Sir, what are we going to do?” Thomas asked.

“Tell Rulfio to prepare a room to hold Corvo for awhile. Confiscate his equipment and bring them to me.”

Thomas bowed his head then blinked again to leave Daud alone. Feeling frustrated, Daud lighted another cigar. His body was trembling a bit. Corvo Attano was here. His end was here finally. His dream during those restless night was telling him about this day, they day when Corvo Attano would finally got his revenge. He roamed the street of Dunwall killing those betrayed him. It’s only logical for him to come and kill the real murderer of the Empress.

Oh yes, Corvo would kill him soon. Daud had no doubt that Corvo would be able to kill him even when he got Tyvian poison in his system. The only logical thing he would do now was to kill him on spot. But there’s this big bounty over Corvo’s body and his whalers needed the coins.  
Fuck the coins! His whaler could find coins from any other places. Daud was a dead man now and wasn’t it what he wanted? His death? He’s tired of his life. He’s tired of killing people. He’s tired. Maybe Corvo was here to kill him and end his life. Maybe it’s what The Outsider was giving him, a way out from this life. He knew Daud’s wish to end this life so he sent him the one man who was worthy enough to kill him. He sent Corvo to him.

He slammed his fist to the desk. What’s the deal with Corvo Attano? Why did the man suddenly become very important? He’s just a bodyguard to an empress. Now the empress was dead and he’s wrongly accused, he killed those who betrayed him. But he ended up here. The Outsider brought him here for Daud. Why did the Outsider send him to Daud now? Why Corvo? Who did he’s fighting for now he’s betrayed? What made him so special that The Outisder marked him?

Daud sighed. It didn’t matter, he’d die soon.

Thomas came again with a box of Corvo’s equipments just before his cigar burnt out. Daud took the wooden box and looked what’s inside. There were a blade, crossbow, some elixirs, darts, and grenades. Looked like Corvo was well equipped. And with The Outsider’s power granted upon him, it’s no wonder he could accomplished he had done after he broke out from the prison.

“Sir, Corvo would arrive at Greaves Refinery soon.” Thomas informed him.

Daud closed the box lid and sighed, “Lead the way.”

The both of them blinked to the large opening in his chamber then continued to blink from roof to roof to reach Greaves Refinery. Almost no one used the road route because it’s flooded with dirty greenish water and there were also river krust. Daud had long abandoning the plan to free this place from river krust because that thing wouldn’t just stop growing. 

Greaves Refinery wasn’t that far from Chamber of Commerce so Daud arrived just when they brought up Corvo from the water. He watched in silence as his Whalers took the half conscious Corvo to the platform where he was waiting. He looked closely at him because his shoulder length dark hair covered almost half of his face. Corvo Attano wasn’t really young but Daud knew he shouldn’t look this old. Daud wasn’t sure whether the deep lines on Corvo’s facial expression was due to the exhaustion or poison. The man was fit, well built. If it’s not because of the poison, Daud would bet enough coin to buy him a house at Estate District that Corvo could take down half of his Whalers alone.

Daud then looked at the familiar marking on his left hand. The mark of the Outsider. Daud didn’t understand how Corvo could be so careless to reveal his mark like that. The Outsider wasn’t really a popular entity among the Overseer. Some of his Whalers had the unfortunate chance to face Corvo after he got Outsider’s power. He sent five men and only one man managed to come back to report about a strange masked man who had the same of power of them. Corvo Attano was a dangerous man with just a blade and a crossbow. Corvo Attano was more dangerous man with the aid of The Outsider.

Daud watched as the Whalers took Corvo inside the old whale oil company. Daud remembered this man from that day when he killed the Empress. He remembered the man crying out helplessly as he watched the assassin stabbed the empress. He remembered his plea when his Whalers took Emily. He remembered the way he looked at him before Daud blinked and escaped. Daud looked at the man once again, looked at Corvo Attano who was staring back at him with half opened eyes.

"I know a great deal bodyguard.” Daud started to say as he watched Aeolos and Jenkins dragged him. “I recognize those marks on your hand. A Gift from your friend. The one who talks in the dark. Talks to you when you visit his shrines. I've visited those shrines too”

Corvo didn’t say anything. He just stared at Daud and frowned. The once Royal Protector was known to be mysterious and quite. No wonder he didn’t open his mouth at all.

“And I know what it felt like to shove a blade into your empress. But I don't know who you are and who you fight for. You're a mystery and I can't allow that."

Daud threw the box which held Corvo’s gear to the deep of Greaves Refinery. It was so deep and stunk of Whale oil, which was not good at all. Better safe than sorry, he decided. If Corvo was as interesting as the Outsider believed to be, he would be able to retrieve his gear before he came and kill Daud. Daud refused to be killed by some incompetent bastard.

Daud looked at the man once again. Corvo was still looking at him while frowning. He showed no sign of resistance at all. It’s a bit disappointing so far. If only the poison wouldn’t make him so weak, they could have an interesting fight right here and right now so Daud could finish his life story faster. Sighing deeply, he signaled to Aelos to knock him out. 

“Who are you?”

Daud thought he heard it wrong because the voice was very low. It sounded nothing like his Whalers (Daud knew every single Whaler who was with him right now) so there could be only one answer. Daud looked at Corvo and waited.

“Who are you?” the bodyguard repeated.

Now it’s time for Daud to frown, “You don’t know who I am, bodyguard?”

“Who are you?” Corvo repeated the question again.

Daud had been an assassin for a very long time. His life experience had taught him to spot a strange thing and the normal thing. It’s strange Corvo asked about him since it’s clear Corvo had a good view of him when he killed the Empress. What happened with Corvo right now, looking at him with bleary eyes, asking something he should have known…Daud dreaded to know the answer.

“You don’t know who I am?” Daud repeated.

Corvo frowned again. He looked around at the masked men and Daud. He opened his mouth, shut it close, then open it again. 

“Who am I?”

Daud felt like he was slapped with invisible hand when he heard Corvo’s answer. He didn’t know who he was. It’s not just an act but real. The way Corvo frowned indicated how he’s trying to understand what was going on around him. It’s real, it’s true. Corvo didn’t know who he was.

“Who am I? Why am I here?” Corvo asked. “Where is this?”

There were murmurs coming from the Whalers around them. They were all confused but no one was as confused as Daud. Corvo had amnesia? But how? Corvo was looking at his hands, staring at the mark, before brought them to his head and started hyperventilating. He looked panic. 

“What do you remember?” Daud finally asked again.

The bodyguard snapped back to reality. He looked at Daud and frowned deeper. After awhile he finally said, “Nothing.”

It’s not good, “Do you know why you’re poisoned?”

Something clicked on Corvo’s mind. It looked like he just figured why he felt so weak right now. “No.”  
“Nothing? Really nothing?” Daud asked again.

Corvo shook his head slowly, “Nothing.”

Daud really didn’t like this. What’s happening here was something even Daud failed to comprehend. First there’s Corvo, poisoned. Now the man was revealed to have amnesia. For all he knew, Tyvian poison was lethal but it didn’t make someone magically forgot about who he was. Was it all The Outsider’s doing? What kind of cruel game the leviathan wanted his to play now?

_“I’m giving you another choice, Daud. It’s a choice that you have never faced before so therefore choose wisely or you’ll regret it.”_

Was it this? This amnesia Corvo was The Outsider’s gift for Daud? Daud really wanted to laughed and laughed and laughed because this whole Corvo Attano thing was a big mess. Once he thought Corvo would come here to kill him. Yes, he did come but he’s poisoned. He could probably kill him, the man was strong. And then he found out that Corvo had forgotten who he was. What in the Void’s eyes was going on here?

Daud looked at Corvo. The man was looking at him with a very disconcerting look. What would he do to this man? There were only two choices Daud could take. Whether to kill the man now because he’s still a dangerous man or he kept the man and sent him to the current Lord Regent.

Or he could just lock him up and saw what would happen.

Daud gave the signal to Aelos then the Whaler took Corvo down with a single blow to render him unconscious. He gestured to Rulfio to take Corvo away to his temporary confinement somewhere at Central Rudshore. He probably used one of those abandoned factory. Daud didn’t say anything any further and watched his Whalers did what they’d been told to do. Once they were all gone, it was just him and Thomas.

“Sir, what would you like to do now? Would you like to make a contact to the authority? I heard they have appointed a new Lord Regent now. Someone named Havelock. And they had the princess as well.” Thomas asked.

Ah, a new Lord Regent already. Daud was a bit skeptical about the part where he got the young empress. He was the one who gave Emily to the Pendleton twins. There’s no way this Havelock could have Emily. But the Pendleton twins were dead now, killed by the masked man, killed by Corvo Attano.  
Wait a minute. They were killed by Corvo. Those guys had Emily and they were killed by Corvo. If Corvo killed them, did Corvo know about Emily as well? If Corvo knew about Emily, did he take her from the Golden Cat? If he did take her from the Golden Cat…

Daud smelled conspiracy here. He didn’t like this.

“Now we wait, Thomas.” Daud said.

“Wait for what exactly, sir?”

“We wait for Corvo and see what he would do next.” Daud answered. He looked at the grayish sky of Rudshore Financial District and thought back of his dream. “We’ll see if he would gain his memory back or not.”

Thomas seemed like he wanted to ask further but he didn’t press the matter any further, “I’ll check on the patrol, sir. Excuse me.”

Daud paid no attention as Thomas disappeared. His mind was filled with endless possibilities about what would happen next. What if Corvo regain his memory back? Would he kill him? And what if he didn’t regain his memory back? What would Daud do to him? Would he kill him? Or would he let him go? And if he let him go, would Corvo kill him? There were so many possibilities and Daud was sure all of them were ended up with him dead by Corvo’s blade.

Daud stepped out from the refinery then blinked to the nearby roof. No time to think about that now. He still had works to do. If Corvo wanted to kill him, he would gladly accept his fate anytime he wished to do so.


	2. Vengeful Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up with no memory at all. The only thing he knew was he had to meet Daud.

He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know where he was. He had no recollection about how he got here. Everything prior to waking up was like a blank void. He couldn’t remember anything. He wasn’t really sure whether there was anything at all to recall.

And it hurt… all over his body.

He opened his eyes, quickly snapped it again because somehow it made him dizzy. He did again, slowly this time, and let his eyes adjusted to the brightness until it didn’t hurt. The next thing that came to his senses was the foul damp smell that was so overwhelming he thought he would vomit. He was…. he felt like he was drifting… He was… on a boat? A boat that was… sailing… between… buildings. He turned his head to get a better look on his surroundings. There were buildings, abandoned buildings. And pipes. The sky was looking gray like mucky water in the sewer. The air felt damp. He tried to get up but moving his body just made him dizzy.

The boat he was lying on was approaching a bridge and on the bridge there were two black figures looking down at him. Just when he tried to get a closer look at those figures, they suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. And just when his mind tried to proceed what’s going on, those figures reappeared right on the boat. He heart jolted in surprise and panic rose within him as they took a closer look upon him. Those figures were men clad in dark leather coat and wore a gas mask similar to… Where did he saw that…?

“This is the one who was with the Empress when she died.” one of them said. His voice (yes, a male) was muffled by his mask. He knelt down to look at him closer. His gloved hand came into contact with his face. “Poisoned. Tyvian stuff.”

“Amateur work. He’ll live.” the other commented.

“That’s up to Daud.”

He wanted to ask them about whom they were but no sound came from his lips. He wanted to ask them if they knew who he was but he felt like he was choking. His throat felt so dry he would do anything to get something to drink. When he managed to produce a sound, it was just a low inaudible groan. He wanted to scream at them. He wanted to demand them to tell him about who he was. Anything. They seemed to recognize him. They had to know something about him.

But he lost his conscious instead.

*** 

“Who are you?”

The man in red coat, the one who appeared to be these masked people leader, looked surprised when he asked that. His eyes widened in pure shock. Then his expression became neutral again. His dark eyes remained at him.

“You don’t know who I am?” he repeated his question, voice heavy with confusion.

Did they know each other? He tried to remember anything about this man but he found nothing. It shouldn’t be hard to remember this man, right? He’s a man with striking red coat and big scar near his eyes. It shouldn’t be hard to remember him if they indeed had met before. But he couldn’t remember who he was. How could he remember this man?

“Who am I?”

Who was he? Who was he?! He tried to recall anything. Anything at all! But the void in his head just grew bigger. The more he tried to chase away the shadow that cloak his mind, the more the void tried to swallow it. The more he tried the more he failed to remember.

“Who am I? Why am I here?” he heard him saying it out loud. His breathing started to go more ragged and ragged as his mind tried to understand what was going on. “Where is this?”

He heard murmurs coming from those masked men but he could barely listen to what they said. He looked down at his hand and found a strange marking on the back of his left hand. What was this marking? What was this? What… He didn’t… The world started spinning and the murmurs suddenly became too loud. He brought his hands to his head because his head was pounding.

“What do you remember?”

The man in red coat’s voice managed to snap him back to reality. He tried to focus his attention to that man. He needed to focus to his voice. Focus. Focus and the world would stop spinning.  
He knew who he was. He had a feeling this man didn’t really like him, whoever he was. But this man knew who he was and if there’s someone who could answer his question, it’s this man. He had to get into this man’s side.

“Nothing.” he answered.

That man frowned. He looked like he didn’t like this situation at all, “Do you know why you’re poisoned?”

Poisoned? Ah, that explained why he felt… weak. Was it the reason why he felt like the world was spinning too? Didn’t that masked man on the boat said that he was poisoned by Tyvian stuff?

“No.” he answered.

The red coated man frowned deeper, “Nothing? Really nothing?”

The only thing he remembered was waking on a boat in the middle of nowhere before two masked men came to fetch him. He shook his head slowly, “Nothing.”

The red coated man didn’t look impressed. In fact he looked frustrated. He waited for the red coated man to say something. He had bad feeling about this. He waited in weary. What should he do now? He wanted the red coated man to keep talking and telling him about who he was. But it looked like he didn’t want to talk about it any further. He looked at the masked men. There’s no way he could win a battle since he’s outnumbered and weak. 

Suddenly someone knocked him from behind then he lost his consciousness again.

*** 

He’s dreaming.

Yes, he’s dreaming. There’s no way all of this was real. He was standing on a floating rock in the middle of… He didn’t know how to describe it. The sky around him was… strange. He couldn’t find any horizon line or whatsoever. There were just floating landscapes, rocks, stones. Where was this?  
“At last, you’ve finally arrived.”

Alerted, he turned to the voice. There was a young man with dark hair standing behind him. No. Not standing… He was… floating? It’s not the only peculiar thing about this man. His eyes were black. All of them. They looked like a void that ready to swallow him if he stared at them for far too long.

“It’s a pity you don’t remember me. I have grown fond of you now. You never fail to fascinate me with your choices.” the strange young man said.

He didn’t like this. This man spoke of him like an old friend and yet he had no recollection about this man. Who was this man? Or more precisely, what was this man? Was he just a fragment of his mind? Someone from his past? If that so why he was… like this? Was he a kind of supernatural being?

“Feeling cautious, my dearest? I see, losing your memory doesn’t change who you are.” the man continued.

“Who are you?” he finally asked.

The young man snorted, “You don’t know who you are and yet you are more curious to know about who I am.”

He gritted his teeth, “Who are you?”

“I am the one who is called The Outsider.” the man finally introduced himself. “I am the one who gave you that mark on the back your left hand. Those who bear my mark are granted the power to do many great things such as teleportation, bend the time, and even summon a pack of plague rate.”

Was he trying to say that he was a kind of supernatural being, “We’ve met before?”

“Yes. I found you very interesting and curious about what you would do with the power I bestowed upon you.” the Outsider smirked. “I’m not disappointed.”

“You know about me then.”

“I do. But it’s up to Daud to tell you about yourself or not.” The Outsider said.

“Daud… The man with red coat?” he asked. The Outsider nodded his head. “Who is he?”

“That’s also up to him whether to tell you or not.” the young peculiar man answered. “Just remember this, my good man, there’s a reason for me to hide your memory from you and I admit that the reason isn’t really a noble one. Daud has proven himself worthy and he has reminded me about the reason why I marked him. And you, bodyguard, have proven yourself to be a very interesting being. It is not my nature to interfere but this is an opportunity too good to be ignored.

“Please note that the memory of how to use your skill is open for you but every memory regarding who you are will remain locked. In time I will reveal your memory. But for now… It’s up to Daud.”

*** 

He woke up with a jolt. It took a moment until his breathing came to normal. He woke up in a small confinement space, so small he could barely lie down here. There were bricks digging on his back and he could hear rats. Grunting, he sat down and tried to look at his surroundings. Yes, there were rats and bricks. He looked up and found planks of wood covering what seemed like the only way out from this… hole? He got up on his feet but there were still a great distance from where he stood to the mouth of the opening. He couldn’t hear anything besides the rats so he assumed there’s no masked man around. He felt better not. He still felt a bit weak but at least the world stopped spinning.

Now it’s time to plan his escape.

He tried to find something in his pockets that could help him but he only found a mask with mechanical eyes. He then found the strangest thing he had ever seen. A heart. Mechanical heart, sort of. It’s beating slowly but steady. He scowled as he looked at the heart. What kind of magic was this? A beating heart? Why did he carry this? He didn’t know what was that so he put it back to it back to his coat. 

He looked up. The woods seemed not sturdy enough. He took one of the bricks and threw it to the plank. He didn’t know whether to be cheer or scowled in disappointment when he saw the plank broke. Couldn’t the masked men found something to hold him properly? He decided to leave the matter and continued to brick the plank down. Once the plank was down, he wondered how he could escape from this hole.

Wasn’t the Outsider said that he was granted with power?

He was sure the Outsider said something about teleportation. He looked up and thought about getting up there. He felt the mark on his hand burnt a bit. He held his hand up and suddenly he saw the edge of the plank glowed. He felt like he’d done this before. He decided not to think about it and just followed his gut. Taking a deep breath, he directed his attention there and just made the leap.

Once he landed right on the glowing spot, he felt a bit dizzy. The dizziness didn’t last long, thankfully. He looked down to the hole and to where he stood now. Did he really just teleport? He tried it again to move from his spot the desk by the wall near him. This time he didn’t feel dizzy at all. He tried it again and again until he got the hang of it. It left him a bit tired but it’s better to know about this new ability before he faced those masked man. He supposed they were now friendly towards him.

He checked if there’s something useful on the desk. He was glad when he found bread and a can of fish to eat. A bit of food was good. He found a blade that was sharp. He took it and put it on his belt. He didn’t know why he felt the urge to put the mask on but he did it anyway. After testing the mask for awhile, he found the way to use the mechanical eyes of the mask to zoom in and out. Very convenient.  
Now, he had to make his move.

He heard something from the upper floor. Something like a footsteps. He decided to investigate it. If it’s indeed the masked men, he might be able to force some information from them. He went up silently, carefully not to make any sound. Once he reached the upper floor he blinked (he remembered he called it ‘blink’) to a dark corner and behind a crate. From here he could see two masked men talking without the risk of being seen by them.

“What do you think Daud would do to our prisoner?” one of them said.

“I don’t know. Maybe he would give him to Lord Regent? I heard they put a great bounty on him.” the other answered.

“Do you think we should keep the guard down there? He could escape any time.”

“He’s poisoned, what could he do? His gear is in the depth of Greaves Refinery. I’m sure the weepers that dwell there have already torn the box to pieces.”

His gear was located at Greaves Refinery. He remembered Daud tossed them away. He had to retrieve his gear first if he wanted to get out from this place. But first, he had to get rid of these two masked men before they realized he had escaped. He blinked right on the back of the masked man who had his back on him. Before they realized he was there, he took his blade and stabbed the man from behind.  
And then the man’s body turned into ash.

It’s very surprising how the body just turned to ash but he didn’t have the time to be surprised. The other man was already aiming his blade to him. He blocked the attack and did a counter attack. The masked man suddenly disappeared and reappeared to attack him from the different angle. He applied the same strategy every time the man almost hit him. The man was faster but he was smarter and able to overcome his attack. With a steady kick to the gut, followed by a harsh push to the ground, he managed to pin the masked man to the floor and press his blade to his neck.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked.

The masked man didn’t say anything.

“Answer me!”

“We, Whalers, won’t open our mouth unless Daud says so.”

So they were called Whalers, “What do you know about me?”

“I won’t say anything.” the Whaler insisted.

“Tell me or I’ll kill you.”

The Whaler was now laughing, “And if I do, will you let me live, bodyguard? I don’t really know you but I know one thing you’re good at, leaving piles of dead bodies.”

He didn’t like this man so he quickly slit the man’s throat and got up. The man didn’t change into ashes. There was blood on his hand now but it’s barely a bother to him. Somehow having blood on his hand and blade like this felt familiar. Familiar was good, he decided.

He headed to the door that led to outside. He was on the top floor of whatever building he was currently in. He looked around to study the environment. He was in the middle of a dead city. It looked like the road was flooded with dirty water. There’s no sign of any human activity. Every building there was abandoned. He had a suspicion where Greaves Refinery building was so he quickly plan a route to reach there. The safest way was to blink from roof to roof. But there’s no nearby roof here and the only way was to jump to the water then made his way up to the roof.

“Well… It can clean the blood…” he joked to himself.

And so he jumped.

*** 

The journey to Greaves Refinery was not a hard one. He just needed to blink to reach the read of the whale oil company are. Once he reached there, he just needed to avoid suspicious looking creatures that shot some kind of acid on his. He also avoided a plaza that held sick looking people (the weepers those whalers were talking about?) Once he managed to reach the place where he met Daud and his followers, he descended down to get his gear.

It wasn’t hard to spot the box Daud threw earlier. He was grateful the box was still intact and his gear was ok. He quickly retrieved his blade. He was pleased to find it to his liking. Then he retrieved darts grenades, some charms made from bone (what was these?), and at last a crossbow. He loaded the crossbow with some darts.

Suddenly there was a Weeper charging at him in full speed. He quickly shot the Weeper with the crossbow. Apparently it was the right decision to load his crossbow because there were three more weepers charging at him. He shot two of them then slashed the third one with his blade. There was another weeper that he brought down with his crossbow. At the end, he had lost 4 darts and he was reluctant to retrieve them back from the weepers.

Now what?

He could try to find a way out from this flooded city, it seemed safer than trying to confront Daud and his Whalers. But if he did that he would lose the chance to know who he was. He also didn’t know what kind of world waiting for him out there. Who should he seek for? He couldn’t live without any identity. He had to know who he was.

To Daud’s place then.

In order to reach Daud’s place, he needed to locate it first. He saw some Whalers patrolling the area so it must be near. Maybe if he tailed one of the Whalers… No, it would take more times. He could ask one of them or forced them to answer his question. He hoped not all Whalers were like the one he killed earlier. It seemed all of them were loyal to Daud. Breaking a loyal man was hard. He needed to find someone who wasn’t as loyal as the rest of them.

He made his way to out from the Greaves Refinery. He carefully avoided the plaza full of Weepers. Once he was out from the refinery, he quickly climbed the nearest building to reach the roof. From up here, he could locate and study the Whalers’ movement and planned his ambush. He would take the one near the makeshift bridge. He quickly made his way there as quietly as possible without alarming any other assassins. After he arrived, he found a crate to hide before he made his attack.

“Hey, when do you think I can get all the cool stuff like you guys?”

“Shut up, Gideon. You will get your time soon.”

There were two Whalers. He tried to take a peek from his hiding spot. One of them had his back facing him while the other, the one called Gideon, was standing in front of him.

“But it’s been months since I joined the Whalers. I’ve finished my training. Why I can’t use the power?” Gideon asked.

“Maybe you haven’t tried hard enough. Just wait. Who knows when Daud would grant you his power.”

“But it’s not fair! You know the reason why I joined the Whaler is for the power.” Gideon insisted. “I want to be able to teleport like you guys. And pulling people as you please. I heard Daud can stop time. Can you guys do that too? Jenkins didn’t want to answer me.”

So The Whalers could do the teleportation because of Daud? If he killed Daud, would they lose the ability to teleport?

“Gideon!” his partner snapped. “You are a Whaler now and a Whaler doesn’t question Daud so don’t question about why you haven’t get your power. You are not a part of street gang anymore. You are not a hatter. You are an assassin so start act like one.”

“But aren’t you all talking about Daud behind his back? He’s going soft, isn’t he?”

“If Daud could hear you, you’d be dead.”

A new guy in the group. That Gideon wouldn’t be too hard to break considering Daud still hadn’t given him power. He then blinked right behind the other Whaler and quickly stabbed him to his death. He was still amazed as the body turned to ashes but unfortunately he still had things to do rather than wondering how on earth that could happen. He then looked at Gideon. The man didn’t move. His whole body was shaking in fear. He then turned around, ready to run, but he blinked right beside Gideon and grabbed his arm. He pressed his blade to Gideon’s neck.

“Please, don’t kill me. I’m new here, I know nothing.” Gideon begged. He wanted to laugh. Oh, how pathetic this man was.

“Where is Daud?” he finally asked.

“Daud…” the Whaler whimpered as the blade came into contact with his neck’s skin, “he’s at Chamber of Commerce.”

“Where is that?”

“At Central Rudshore! You can gain access there from that gate over there. There’s a key in that room to open the gate.” Gideon pointed the gate and the room. “I’ve told you anything! Please, let me go!”

He quickly slit Gideon’s throat and tossed his body down from the bridge. It’s not like he would survive now he’d betrayed the Whalers. They didn’t strike as a forgiving bunch of people. Gideon was a dead man already.

He put his blade back to his belt. The room Gideon told him had its window opened. Then he looked at the gate. There was a great distance between them. He blinked to get a better look at around the gate. There were also some assassins guarding the gate. Most of them were patrolling on the roof. So if he could avoid the roof and just took the ground route… But it would take some times…

Time to hunt some Whalers.

*** 

He finally made his way to Chamber of Commerce after killing dozens of Whalers. He got into a big messy fight when he tried to cross to the gate. The Whalers were a difficult opponent mainly because they possessed powers like him. By the time he managed to get into Central Rudshore, he felt exhausted. He was glad it was fairly easy to reach the Chamber of Commerce. He tried to sneak pass some patrolling Whalers and made it without raising any suspicion. When he arrived there, he quickly found a dark a corner to take a rest and tried the blue liquid he found among his gear. He felt magically better after he drank it.

“The prisoner has escaped.”

His heart jolted in surprise when he heard that. He took a peek and found two Whalers. He waited for the right moment to charge. Maybe they would reveal some useful information.

“Have Daud been informed?” the other Whaler asked.

“I think Thomas has already told him. He’s in his chamber upstairs.”

He decided it’s time to strike. He came out from his hiding place then shot one Whalers with his crossbow. Then he blinked to take the other with his blade. After that he made his way across the dark corridor of Chamber of Commerce. He encountered more Whalers that he quickly put down using the combination of blade and crossbow. He arrived at a training room and proceeded to kill the instructor and his trainee. The training room had some supplies that could be useful so he raided the room bare. After that he continued to blink to the next floor via an opened window. He needed to locate Daud’s chamber now. He didn’t know which one but he got a feeling it would be easy to find it. He made his way across the corridor and killed Whalers he found with one single strike when they didn’t see it. 

By the end of the corridor, there was a big room with bolted windows. There were two glass door that enabling him to take a look inside the room. It was a two story room with bookshelves and crates. There were about 4 or 5 Whalers guarding the room. There’s a desk and by the desk stood Daud.  
He finally found Daud.

Without thinking any further, he opened the door and killed the nearest Whaler. As the body turned into ashes, he retrieved his crossbow to shoot a Whaler at the second floor. He braced himself when the Whalers became aware of his whereabouts. He knew it’s a fool act to barge in like this but he couldn’t wait any longer to finally speak with Daud. He grabbed his blade hard as he raised to protect himself from the upcoming attack.

“Stop!”

Suddenly the time felt like slowing down. He could see the Whalers’ movement was slowing down and so was his. The only one who moved in normal speed was Daud. He walked from his desk towards him while retrieving his blade.

“This one is mine. Leave us alone.” Daud said.

Then just like magic, the time was back to normal. He looked at Daud, amazed. Did he just bend the time? Was it the power of the Outsider? Could he also do that? He had a feeling that he could do that too.

“We finally meet, bodyguard.”

The Whalers were gone now. It’s just him and Daud alone at this room. Daud had his blade raised to him so the chance to talk in friendly attempt was out of question. He also raised his blade to Daud and started circling him. His eyes never left Daud’s dark blue eyes.

“I once thought that my strongest man would be the one who killed me.” Daud said. He too started moved in circle, waiting the right moment to charge. “I never thought it would be someone who doesn’t train in our ways. And here you are, ready to kill me.”

“I’m not here to kill you.” he said. “I’m here to seek answers.”

Daud snorts, “And once I provide you with answer, would you let me live? How many men have you killed today?”

“They were on my way.”

“Exactly.”

Suddenly Daud charged at him. He blocked the attack just in time before the blade managed to slice him. Then he blinked and attacked him again. He tried to dodge the attack but Daud quickly kicked his leg and made him fell. If it’s not for the blink, he’s already dead when the assassin tried to stab him with his blade. He landed near the door, far away from Daud. Daud was stronger and faster than the Whalers. He retrieved his gun then shot. Daud managed to dodge the bullet by blinking.

“Since you broke out from that prison, I know you’d come here to claim my life.” Daud started talking again.

Broke out from prison? Was he a convict or something?

“You come here with no memory about who you are and about what I’ve done. And yet you still come here to kill me.” Daud continued. Daud swung his blade to his right side. He barely able to block it and it nearly hit him. 

“Why are you fighting? For the men who poisoned you and left you to die? For your dead Empress? You don’t even remember who I am!” Daud sounded like he wanted to laugh when he struck him again with all his might. “Looks like my price won’t change. You still want to kill me.”

“I’ve told you I’m not here to kill you.”

He tried to bend the time and succeeded. The world suddenly turned into gray as he felt the time went slower. He took the advantage to charge and hit Daud in the chest. The assassin managed to blink away before it happened.

“Nice try but do you really think I don’t anticipate that?”

The time went to normal again. He turned back just in time to block Daud’s attack. The attack took him by surprise and he lost his footing as Daud pushed him until his back met the wall. Their blades made loud clacking sounds as Daud tried pushing his blade towards his neck and he tried to push Daud’s blade away from him.

“Still don’t want to kill me?” Daud mocked him.

“You’re the one who turn it into such a hostile fight.” he took the time to kick Daud in the gut. Once he finally broke out from Daud, he blinked away again.

“I’m ready to accept my end. But I’m an assassin and I can’t just hand my life easily to you.”

Daud raised his hand and suddenly a circle of light appeared and sucked everything near him. He felt he’s being sucked towards the circle direction. He tried to resist but he couldn’t do that. Just before he’s near enough for Daud to stab him with his blade, he blinked to Daud’s back. The assassin was taken by surprise and he barely dodged his blade. He managed to wound Daud’s shoulder. The assassin blinked away. When he appeared, he was holding the bleeding wound on his shoulder. He gave Daud no time to recover as he quickly shot him down with his gun until he ran out of bullets. He only managed to hit Daud two times, one in his other shoulder and one in his right thigh.

“Our mutual friend is a troublesome one. He only marks those he sees interesting. I want to know why he finds you interesting.” Daud looked at him and snorted. “I think I know the reason now. You fight like a demon.”

Daud’s breath had become more ragged. He raised his blade again and struck. His movement was slower this time due to the injury on his leg but he still fought with the same strength. Daud even managed to kick his crossbow and landed several very painful punched to his gut. He was left crunching his stomach and groaned in pain. Daud was standing nor far from him. His expression was murderous.

“Let’s see which one of us The Outside would save.” Daud said.

He charged again and swung his blade towards him. He blocked the attack and did a counter attack. Daud blinked away then attacked him again. They did this dance for the next three minutes, the sound of their blades was loud in the room. At the end he managed to hit Daud in his face, breaking his nose in the process. Daud tried to attack him with his blade but he caught Daud’s arm. Daud tried his best to keep pushing his blade towards him but with one swift motion he managed to disarm Daud. He took the advantage by attacking Daud with his blade. He made a huge slice wound was deep just across Daud’s chest. The utility belt strapped on his shoulder fell to the ground. The wound caused Daud to fall on his knees and bled heavily. The white shirt he wore under his red coat was turning crimson.

Then Daud blinked away and disappeared from the room.

Cursing out loud, he tried to find Daud but the assassin was nowhere to be seen. Then he looked out from a giant opening on the wall and finally found Daud on the other building next to Chamber of Commerce. The building had no roof and completely in ruin so Daud was very much exposed there. He was leaning heavily on a wall while holding the giant wound on his chest. He then blinked there to face Daud. With an injury and rapid blood loss, the assassin was too weak to even raise his blade to defend himself.

“So… here you are.” Daud said. “What do you want to know?”

“Tell me who I am.”

Daud took a long sigh and groaned a bit. “You are Corvo Attano. You were the Royal Protector for Empress Jessamine Kaldwin.”

Corvo Attano. His name was Corvo Attano. He was a Royal Protector… A bodyguard to an empress? The name Jessamine Kaldwin gave him a funny tingling on his gut but he couldn’t make any explanation for that.

“You said I broke out from a prison. Explain.”

“You are betrayed by Royal Spymaster Burrow and High Overseer Campbell. They framed you for the murder of the empress. You were thrown to Coldridge prison and was about to be executed. Then somehow you broke out and took revenge. You are the one who’s responsible for the murder of High Overseer Campbell, Pendleton twins and Lady Boyle, and also Lord Regent Burrows.”  
He was… He was the one who did that?

“By doing that, you killed many, many life. I won’t say those City Watch or thugs you killed as innocent but they were not involved on getting your framed.” Daud said. “So many dead bodies. You bring death like those rats bring plague to Dunwall.”

Corvo. His name was Corvo. He was Corvo Attano, a bodyguard to an empress, a betrayed man, dishonored. He killed a lot of people in order to take revenge on those who betrayed him and put them into cruel justice. He’s Corvo. He killed people. He’s Corvo.

“How can I end up here?” he finally asked.

“I have…” Daud groaned in pain as he clutched his wound, “suspicion that you have… had… someone to help you. A group of people that have influence and power strong enough to help you out from the prison… But in the end, you were betrayed by them. You were poisoned and they sent your dying body on a boat.”

Anger raised inside him. What was this? He was betrayed not only once but twice. He was used like a tool then he was thrown. He was poisoned and left to be dead on a boat sailing to a flooded city. Anger, raw anger building inside him. He gritted his teeth.

“Do you know who they are?”

Daud solemnly shook his head, “No.”

He wanted to let out a frustrating growl. What was this? He woke up with no memory at all and now he found out he was betrayed and he had no idea who did this to him. He looked at Daud again.  
“Are you telling me the truth?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m a dead man now.”

“Who are you? How can you fit into this?”

The assassin let out a pained chuckle, “I’m the one who killed your Empress.”

He felt like the time stopped ticking, “What did you say?”

“I am the one who killed your empress.” Daud repeated. “I am the one who’s responsible for the crime everyone thinks you did. I took the empress’ daughter and gave her to the Pendleton twins.”

Daud was the one who’s responsible. He was the one who killed the Empress. And he was the one who took the empress’ daughter. The empress’ daughter. Thinking about the empress’ daughter made him… dizzy. His head was pounding like there’s something inside the void of him mind that was trying to get out. The empress’ daughter… She somehow felt… important.

“I… I have to kill you…” he said.

“Yes you have.” Daud said calmly. “I have to face the consequence of my choice.”

He… no, Corvo. Corvo took his blade and pressed it to Daud’s neck. The assassin didn’t move. He just looked up at Corvo. His expression was hard to decipher.

“I have one more surprise for you.” Daud suddenly said. “I ask for my life.”

Corvo looked at Daud. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even sure he heard it right or not. He observed the assassin.

“When I killed your Empress, and took her daughter, something broke inside me. Now I see the design on the back of your hand, the mark of the Outsider himself, and I remember all I've done. The year of waiting for the right moment to step forward from an alley, and drive a knife between the ribs of some nobles. All the money exchanging hands, from one rich bastard or another. Killing for one of them one year, then being paid to kill him in return the next.”

Daud’s words sounded genuine. His face resembled those who felt regret. There’s no deception in those tired dark eyes. 

“I remember bending at the shrines, listening as the Outsider whispered that I was going to change things, that I was somehow important. It felt good, made me believe I was powerful. But what have I accomplished? More that you have, or much less? Now I want nothing but to leave this city. And fade from the memory of those who reside here. I've had enough killing.”

He knew the Outsider. I guessed it’s pretty obvious since the man had a similar power to him. Corvo felt something strange at hearing Daud’s words. He was really honest with it. 

“So my life is in your hands. Make your choice.”

An assassin who felt regret for killing his target. Even with his memory scattered, Corvo was sure there’s no assassin who felt such raw emotion like this. It’s not really clear whether Daud was pleading for his life or just testing him. The man was ready to die, it’s clear on his eyes. And if Corvo didn’t kill him now, he would die later from blood loss. Daud was the one who killed the empress. He’s the one who’s responsible. If it’s not because of him, he wouldn’t go to the prison, he wouldn’t be betrayed, the empre would still be alive, and he wouldn’t have to have his memory locked by The Outsider. Corvo had many reasons to kill Daud. This man deserved to die for what he did.

“Can you help me finding those who betrayed me?” Corvo asked instead.

Daud seemed surprise to hear that. He looked at Corvo as if the man had grown another head, “What?”

“Can you help me finding those who betrayed me?” Corvo repeated his question.

“You’re not going to kill me?” Daud asked back.

“It depends on your answer.”

Daud glared at him, “Why would I help you?”

“Because you owe me your life.” Corvo explained. “Because I know you’re telling the truth.”

“Am I not one of the men who betrayed you?” Daud asked again. “I’m the one who killed your Empress.”

“You are an assassin for hire. You have no choice but to kill those whom your clients wish to kill.”

Daud gritted his teeth, his face looked solemn, “I have a choice, bodyguard. I accept the offer or decline it.”

“But as you say, you regret it. You’re ready to change. It doesn’t concern me what you did in the past. You can be helpful.” Corvo continued.

“Helpful? How?”

“I want to kill those who poisoned me and dump my body to this flooded place.”

Daud was silent for a moment. He looked at Corvo, “Another revenge?”

“I can’t say ‘another’ since I can’t remember the last one.” Corvo explained. “I’m a man with no past, Daud. The only thing I have is a name and a fact that I was poisoned and left to dead. Help me and maybe you will find reason to keep alive.”

“You make it sounds like I want to kill myself.” Daud snorted.

“You are ready to die by my blade. Same difference.” Corvo watched silently when Daud groaned in pain. His wound looked serious. “You should have someone to look after your injuries.”

Daud suddenly laughed. His laughter sounded so hoarse and pained. He looked up at Corvo. His dark eyes glinted with something dangerous. “That bastard leviathan has a strange sense of humor.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I accept your offer, Corvo.” Daud finally said. “I’ll help you to kill those people who betrayed you.”

Corvo. He’s Corvo Attano. He was the dishonored Royal Protector. He was betrayed, not once but twice. He killed those who betrayed him once. He would do that again.

“Then we have a deal.”

He’s Corvo Attano. He’s death.


	3. The Death Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeated and spared, Daud decided to help Corvo with his second revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate river krust, that thing is annoying. So let’s just say Corvo hates river krust too (?)

Daud frowned at the piece of paper he was currently reading. The numbers shown on the papers must be incorrect. He put the papers down to his lap and looked at Montgomery. There’s a time when Daud wished his Whalers didn’t wear mask all the time and now was that time. It’s hard to read the senior Whaler’s expression with that mask on.

“How many casualties?” Daud tried to sound as tough as he could for a man who was lying on his bed with bandaged around his torso. The fight with Corvo had forced him to take few days rest until his injuries were healed. Thomas and Montgomery were the one who made sure Daud didn’t leave his room and made sure no one disturbed him if it’s not necessary. He dreaded this but he had to admit he’s grateful.

“27, sir.” Montgomery said. “Although we can only find 16 bodies. The other 11 people are missing but since Corvo possesses the same power as you to turn his victim to ashes, I think it’s safe to assume that they are already dead.”

Daud took the paper again and read the list of the dead Whalers who fell under Corvo’s blades. Among those names were some of his most skillful assassins like Misha, Theo, and even Mathias. It’s unbelievable Corvo could murder this many men in just one night. Not just mere men, they were all assassins trained under Daud and were able to use the power of The Outsider. If it’s not because of the poison, Daud would be long dead.

“When would they be cremated?” Daud asked.

“Tonight, sir.”

There’s no funeral for Whalers. There’s no need to do that because most of times, there was no body to be buried. Those who were lucky enough to have their bodies taken back to the hideout were all burnt until there’s nothing left but their names. Sometimes someone would keep tokens to remember those who fell, for sentimental value. Daud never did such things. Death was a normal thing in their line of work. Someone died but the Whalers and Daud kept moving on. He just needed to find a new guy to replace the fallen one. There’s no need to dwell on it for a long time.

But this one was different. He just lost 27 men in one night by the hand of one single man. It’s pretty shocking.

“We’re sort on man now, sir. We lost a lot of men when the Overseer came. Then Corvo came and butchered us down.” Montgomery said. He paused for awhile before looking at Daud. “And sir... There are some of us that want to leave. Thomas has confirmed this suspicion.”

Daud gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t say he’s surprised to find some of his men decided to leave him after they knew he was defeated by Corvo and heavily injured. Daud couldn’t blame them. They followed him because they knew he was strong and a capable leader. 

“How many?”

“About seven, sir. According to Thomas’ investigation, they will leave tonight.” Montgomery paused to study his leader. When Daud didn’t say anything, he asked, “What should we do about them?”

“You have names?” Daud was pleased when Montgomery nodded his head. “Then kill them. No traitors are allowed here. If we let them loose, more people will know about this place. We already have overseers and witch. Who knows who would come next.”

Being defeated then spared was humiliating, no wonder they wished to leave him. But it didn’t mean he’d gone weaker. He’s still the same Daud.

“No sparing, sir? You spared Billie.”

Daud’s face grew grim again. Billie, his little girl. Daud still remembered the harsh cold feeling that washed over him when Billie revealed herself as the traitor. He still remembered the weight of the blade in his hands as she asked him to end her life for her betrayal. It still felt like yesterday.

“Billie was a different case.” Daud argued. He knew it’s not a strong argument. Everyone knew he was fond of Billie like a father to a daughter. His judgment about her would always be biased.

“Ok then, sir. We’ll kill them. I’ll tell Rulfio’s team. He longs for a good hunt.” Montgomery said.

Rulfio, that ex mercenary was always longed for a good hunt. It’s just in his nature to get involved in action. He had been him the longest. Sometimes they didn’t see eye to eye but Daud always appreciated the man for his honesty. He actually found it surprising the man was still loyal to him after he’s defeated. He even helped him to mend his wound.

“How’s Corvo? Still having difficulties with the other Whalers?”

Montgomery didn’t answer immediately. Daud watched him in silence as the man tried to form a good answer for that question. It’d been about three days since Corvo spared Daud’s life and forced to live with the Whalers. Daud was the one who forced him to do that despite the man’s objection. Corvo had nowhere to go since he had no memory where he hid after he broke out from prison. Corvo asked him to help him with his second revenge so it’s only logical for him to stay close to Daud. Besides they still have rooms to spare for Corvo. They did lost great deal of assassins.

“Well, since he got his own room, it’s been more peaceful.” Montgomery finally said.

Daud was told there were some difficulties regarding Corvo’s stay. Most of the Whalers didn’t like Corvo because he’s the one who killed most of their comrades in cold blood. There’s a fight with Hezron and his friends which ended up with him nearly lost his head. Daud had a clear order for them to not provoke him on any cost but if there’s one thing that incompetent bastard was good at was disobeying his order.

“He kept asking when you would be out from your bed.” Montgomery added.

Daud sighed. Corvo must see him as a weak man now. The man had been very impatience and kept pushing him to help him investigate as soon as possible. He would like to deal with this mess soon too but he needed rest. Going into battle with injuries wasn’t a wise move.

“Where is he now?” Daud asked.

“Last I saw him, he was in the training room with Fyodor.”

Training room wasn’t that far from his room. “Guess it’s time to pay him a visit.”

“But, sir...”

“I have enough rest, Montgomery. You can’t tell me what to do.” Daud said. “You’re dismissed.”

Daud watched Montgomery headed to the door and blinked away from his room. After that he got up from his bed and took his shirt. He didn’t bother to put on his coat or his utility belt. He didn’t bother to wear his gloves either, leaving his mark bare. He then descended to the lower level of his chamber to retrieve his blade (because it felt weird not to carry it). After that he went to the training room.

The training room was located one floor below his room and could be accessed easily via the broken wall just in the end of the corridor of his floor. He stopped at the opening on the wall, looked down through the crack on the wall of the training room. He could hear people cheering and yelling from here. It’s clear there was moderately big group people gathering there. He could also hear blades clashing. He sighed. Not again.

Daud blinked down to the training room. Just like he predicted, a whaler was fighting with Corvo who didn’t wear his trademark mask. It’s not clear whether it’s a real fight or just a friendly spar. The other whalers were watching them with great enthusiast. The Whaler (who he’s failed to indentify at the moment) tried to attack Corvo with his blade while Corvo dodged the attack effortlessly.

“Enough!” Daud roared. “Leave the room at once and go back to your post!”

The room when silent as the Whalers stopped cheering. They all turned their heads to Daud and quickly addressed him with murmurs of ‘sir’ or ‘master’ before they all ran away and blinked. Now it’s just Corvo and the Whaler he was fighting. Upon a closer inspection, Daud recognize the Whaler as Fyodor. Daud glared openly at Fyodor and made the man squirmed.

“Sir... I don’t know you are coming....” Fyodor said.

“Didn’t I give a clear order to stay away from Corvo Attano, Fyodor?” Daud sneered.

Surprisingly it was Corvo who answered him, “Don’t blame him. We were just practicing.”

Daud turned his head to Corvo. He scowled, “Practicing?”

“I thought that’s what a training room is built for.” Corvo said. The sarcasm dripped in voice didn’t show on his face. He looked as serious as usual.

Daud turned his head back at Fyodor and waiting for the man to explain. Fyodor was quick tp catch his murdering demanding glare, “Uh... yes, sir. We were just practicing. I was there when Corvo arrived so we thought it would be good for us to spar. He showed me a good way to block attack, sir. It was very... um... educating.”

“And the others?” asked Daud.

“I don’t really know, sir. Suddenly they were just there.” Fyodor answered. “You know how quick words can spread through the Whalers.”

Daud frowned. Yes, of course he knew. The words about how he was defeated by Corvo Attano were spread too fast for his own liking. He really wanted to know the one who’s responsible. Maybe he should order Thomas to investigate.

Daud turned back to Corvo again, “You want to practice.”

“I have nothing better to do.” Corvo replied.

It had been three days with nothing to do. Daud was a bit surprised Corvo hadn’t run away from Rudshore to investigate the traitor on his own. It was Daud who told him to wait and the man did what he was told to do. He guessed spending a majority time of his life as a bodyguard who obeyed every order he was given to still had a strong grip on Corvo’s action.

“Have you remembered anything?” Daud asked.

Much to his dismay, Corvo shook his head, “No.”

Daud sighed. He knew Corvo’s memory wouldn’t come back soon, it’s the Outsider’s doing after all. A brief conversation he had with Corvo two days ago (with him still lying on his bed and Corvo sat beside his bed, it’s pretty embarrassing) revealed that Corvo lost every memory of his identity but his skills were remained intact. It’s actually good for him to practice. A good way to test how much his body remembered how to fight.

“Come with me.”

Corvo was confused but he followed Daud without any question. Daud blinked his way to the top of Chamber of Commerce with Corvo trailing behind him. Daud was pleased to find that Corvo had a good grip on his transversal. Aside from bending time, Daud didn’t know what else Corvo could do. He had come to a conclusion that every person who bore the Outsider’s mark had different abilities after seeing Delilah and hearing stories about Granny Rags. What sort of power Corvo possessed was something he determined to know before he started working with him.

“Can you alter your vision?” Daud asked.

Corvo looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Then he asked, “Alter my vision?”

Daud gestured him to come closer. They were both standing on the edge of the roof, looking down at the ruin of Central Rudshore. Daud looked at small group of Whalers patrolling the makeshift bridge near the Chamber of Commerce.

“I have a power called Void Gaze.” Daud explained. “It’s a handy ability to see in the dark, spot useful objects, and enemies. I can see visual representation of the sound I make as well.”

“I can do that too.” Corvo said. “I call it Dark Vision.”

“Dark Vision, huh.” the older assassin mumbled. “Use your Dark Vision and tell me how many Whalers are patrolling over there.”

Daud saw the mark on Corvo’s hand glowing as the man used his Dark Vision. He studied the younger man closely. His dark brown eyes turned black as the pupil dilated. He waited patiently. Although the memory was still there, it’s the first time this Corvo used his Dark Vision. When his eyes returned to normal, Daud knew something was off as he saw Corvo’s disappointed expression.

“I can’t. It was too far.” Corvo told him.

Daud switched to his Void Gaze and found no problem at locating his Whalers. “Every marked person has different set of ability. Even when it looks the same, they are different. For example, your transversal is shorter than mine while your high jump was higher. And now we discovered that the range of your Dark Vision is shorter than mine.”

Corvo didn’t say anything immediately. He just nodded his head before he said, “There other people who are marked? How many?”

“The Outsider told me there are 8 so far. I only know me, you, a witch named Delilah, and old woman called Granny Rags.”

Corvo’s eyes widened a bit when he heard the name Granny Rags. He then scratched his chin and frowned, his eyebrows taut making a hard line on his forehead. Daud wouldn’t be surprised if Corvo had encountered the old witch. At the end he stopped frowning but he still didn’t look too pleased. Daud bet he failed to remember where he heard that name.

“You’ve met them all?”

He hadn’t met Granny Rags despite the little favor he did to her to complete her weird ritual. And Delilah… It’s still a tender topic for him to discuss.

“Let’s do some exercise. Try to keep up with me.” he said instead.

Daud leaped forward and used transversal to land safely on the other building roof. Corvo followed him soon. Then he began to sprint on the roof and jumped to nearby pipe and continued to run. He took the most difficult route, making a ridiculous high jump here, blinking to wood planks there. He was pleased to see Corvo trailed right behind him without raising any protest. He looked a bit confused but his eyes showed determination to prove to him that he’s as good as Daud at free running.

They jumped from building to building, sneaked passed patrolling Whalers, testing Corvo’s Windblast on random obstacles they found. By the time they arrived back at Chamber of Commerce rooftop, it was already dark. The sky was clear tonight so he decided to sit on the roof for awhile (he’s tired of being confined in his own chamber). He gestured to Corvo to sit beside him. The younger man quickly sat down without raising any question.

“We have the same set of skill and yet they are different.” Daud said. “When I pull things you push. I summon my men, you summon rats. The rest of your skills are similar to me.”

“You can share your power with your man.” Corvo pointed out.

“And you can possess living things.” Daud pointed back.

It was starting to get cold up here. At this point Daud regretted his decision to not wear his coat. He looked at Corvo. He looked warm in his thick blue coat. The assassin then reached for his cigarette inside his pocket and lighted it. When he offered some to Corvo, the younger man declined it.

“What we can do, it’s black magic, isn’t it?” Corvo asked.

“Anything magical in this realm is deemed as black magic.” Daud explained. “We are now in the age of technology, Corvo. People fear things that can’t be explained with their rational mind like The Outsider.”

“Who is this Outsider?” Corvo asked.

“No one really knows him actually. Some call him a god. Some claim him to be the demon. Some says he’s an angel.” Daud inhaled his cigarette and blew rings of smoke to the air. “All I see a bored bastard that likes to toy with people’s life.”

Corvo’s expression changed a bit. The usual stoic face now showed a bit sign of interest and (Daud was certain it’s just his illusion) amusement, “Bored bastard?”

“He marks those who he finds interesting, grants them with his power, then watch them playing god. After he grows bored of them, he abandons them then looks for a new play thing. Immortality can do a great deal of thing to someone’s personality.”

Corvo’s posture suddenly became more relax. Daud wasn’t sure what’s with the sudden change of posture. “I guess you are right.”

“He once said that I would change the world. Then suddenly he told me that I was boring then he’s gone. Years after that, he showed up and claimed that I was fascinating enough to gain his attention back.” the older assassin snorted. He inhaled his cigarette again.

“He told me that it’s not because of noble reason he wiped my memory. That it is not in his nature to interfere.” Corvo told him.

Daud snorted again. Not a noble reason. Not his nature to interfere. Cursed The Outsider. “Dream?”

“Yes.”

“Our dark eyed friend has a strange sense of humor.” Daud claimed. “The very fact that he marked you and gave you similar powers like me is a stinking proof that he wants to fuck me up.”

Corvo scowled, “Why is that?”

Because he killed the Empress? Because he was supposed to be Corvo’s arch enemy? Because Daud knew he would be killed by Corvo? Because he wanted redemption?Because it would be an irony?

“Forget it.” Daud ended up saying.

The both of them didn’t say anything after that. They just sat there and enjoying the night sky. After a brief moment of comfortable silence, Corvo finally opened his mouth.

“How’s the investigation going?”

“I’ve sent Thomas’ team to track down where your boat came from.” Daud answered.

“Just that?” Corvo asked. He sounded a bit disappointed.

“I have suspicions regarding the new Lord Regent Havelock. I’ve told Thomas to look into him too.”

Corvo’s eyes widened when he heard the Lord Regent’s name. Daud watched him carefully, said nothing when the ex Royal Protector scowled hard.

“Havelock...” he mumbled.

“A former admiral who refused to sail under Lord Regent Burrows.” Daud explained.

Corvo grunted, “I... I... have no idea who he is.”

“Don’t beat yourself. You have amnesia.”

Daud’s words didn’t seem to comfort Corvo. It only made him more frustrated. “I have a feeling I should know...”

Daud threw his cigarette to the ground beneath him. After that he got up and stretched his muscle. “I guess it’s time to head back inside.”

Corvo got up as well and said nothing.

“Thomas due to be back tomorrow. I’ll tell you once I get words from him.” Daud looked at Corvo. He was having a good time today, much to his surprise. Exercising with Corvo had proven to be a great thing to do. Even though Corvo was mainly silent and quite, he was actually a pretty interesting guy. It was actually nice to have a conversation with someone who didn’t wear mask.

But it didn’t mean he could lower his guard around Corvo. Who knew what he would do to him. And who knew what he would do when his memory was back. The reason why he’s still alive was because Corvo thought he needed Daud’s help. Once his memory was back, he would remember the pain of losing the Empress and her daughter and he would take the blame on Daud. When that thing happened, Daud just wished it could be more peaceful last time.

“Until then.”

Daud blinked away and left Corvo alone at the rooftop. 

***

The Void, the mysterious place where the Outsider dwelled. Daud didn’t like the void. The vast array of floating grounds and the odd looking purplish sky. It was quite, too quite there, and it’s cold. They irked him. It’s unsettling and unnatural but who was he to tell that to the Outsider himself? That’s why he really wanted to scream when he found himself in the Void.

In which he did really scream.

“What t do you want this time?!” Daud screamed to the empty air. The Outsider was nowhere to be seen but he knew the leviathan was listening. “Show yourself! Unlike any other, I won’t be the one who seeks you.”

“Arrogant boy. He thinks he can order the one that beyond his power.”

Daud turned his head to the Outsider and didn’t bother to hide his dislike towards him. He glared at the entity that bore the face of a young man and sneered, “What do you want this time? Wiping Corvo’s memory and put him with me? Is this somekind of sick joke?”

“Daud once again your action fascinated me.” The Outsider said. “When given the chance, you chose to tell the truth to Corvo. When you could just lie to him to avoid getting killed by him, you chose the truth over lie. Funny how regret can change a man in a drastic way.”

“You don’t sound so surprised by that. Isn’t this part of your plan, oh great Outsider? Turned the poor Daud into Corvo’s private investigator to pay for his life?”

“What an arrogant boy, show some respect!” The Outsider sounded annoyed.

“When you stop being a dick, I’ll show you some respect.”

The Outsider disappeared into thin black smoke to only reappear right next to him. He grabbed Daud’s left wrist in strong death grip. His mark flared and it burnt. Daud threw his most murderous glare at The Outsider but the leviathan just leaned forward, his face looked neutral especially his eyes. Daud could only see himself in that deep pool of darkness and nothingness.

“Who do you think you are to insult me in my own realm?” The Outsider asked. His voice dripped with venom and threat.

“Isn’t it what makes me special?” Daud answered sarcastically.

“For this very reason I left you in the first place. Your arrogance had taken a great toll on your actions.”

Daud snorted loudly, “Didn’t you tell me it’s because I grew predictable and boring?”

“We didn’t really see eye to eye anymore. You had your own agenda, making your way into Dunwall and seeking profit and making your name known. Killing noble for another noble for a price of some coins. You lost principle and lack of remorse.” the Outsider disappeared again. This time he reappeared in front of him. “You insulted me when you visited my shrines and cursed me like those in the Abbey of Everyman. You were disappointed in me just as much I was in you.”

“And yet I still have your power.” Daud smirked, challenging him.

“Those who bear my mark will forever bear my mark.” The Outsider explained. “To take away what I’ve granted you is something beyond my power.”

“Just cut the crap and tell me what you want to tell me.”

“Arrogant Daud who thinks he is powerful. Bitter Daud who realizes his choices are all wrong. When you decided to tell Corvo the truth, is it redemption you seek? The truth to erase all your wrong doings? One last good act to set your soul free?”

Daud threw The Outside his most murderous glare but the leviathan didn’t waver.

“Regardless of your reason, you are now in a very curious place. Helping the man who you thought would bring the end for you. You are compelled to help him since he spared your life.”

“He spared my life because he didn’t remember. You made him that way. And not for noble reason also. What is your aim?”

“You are the same yet so different.” The Outsider said. “Alone you have achieved things normal people can’t even imagine. Together, you will achieve greater things.”

Daud narrowed his eyes, “You want us to work together?”

“You are different yet the same.” The Outsider spoke again. “Imagine what it would be like to mix such powers together.”

“And to do that you have to wipe Corvo’s memory?”

“If I did not do that, you are a dead man now, Daud.”

“So you wiped his memory to save me?” Daud was skeptical. “Is this the gift you were mentioning?”

“I have seen what Corvo has done. I see what is coming for him in the future.” The Outsider explained. “Piles of bodies after bodies follow everywhere he goes. He steps in the path that is crimson with blood. He will rescue young Empress Emily but to what cost? Killing feels good like playing god.”

Daud grumbled, “Enough with the crap, just tell me what is it you’re after. Are you just bored and want to see what would happen if you put Corvo with me?”

“Curiosity kills a cat but I am no cat. I am very much content to watch.”

Daud sighed. Of course he was content to watch. He looked at the Outsider, “What do you want me to do?”

“You keep surprising me during the whole deal with Delilah, Daud. So please, surprise me.”

***

“I come as soon as possible.”

Daud looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow at Corvo. Thomas had arrived to bring them news so he sent Montgomery to fetch him. He’s not surprised the man showed up in a mere minute. What surprised him was Corvo’s attire. His blue coat was torn in a few parts.

“Fyodor was showing me how to deal with river krust quickly.” Corvo explained.

Daud chuckled despite the death glare Corvo sent to him, “Seriously?”

“My windblast can’t uproot them.” the younger man sounded a bit embarrassed.

Daud couldn’t even hold his laughter. It’s funny to think the murderous Corvo Attano having a rough time dealing with a river krust. “Glad to hear the great Corvo Attano can make mistake.”

To know Corvo was able to make mistake was a relief. Making mistakes was human nature.

“It was huge.” Corvo argued stubbornly. Corvo turned his head to Thomas who was standing beside Daud’s desk. “What news do you have?”

Thomas looked at Daud as if asking for permission to talk. After he saw Daud nodded his head, he began, “We’ve been monitoring Lord Regent Havelock’s movement, sir. He indeed has Emily Kaldwin with him. He claims to have proof that the masked felon who has been murdering Dunwall’s powerful people is indeed Corvo Attano. He also believed Corvo leads a group of conspirators that want to overthrow the current government.”

Thomas gave a photo of Havelock to Corvo so the man could get familiar with his face. Daud scowled silently as he proceeded Thomas’ words. And so his suspicion regarding a group of people helping Corvo was true. It seemed Farley Havelock was one of them.

“Conspirators?” Corvo asked.

“You’ve killed men with powerful influence so far, Corvo. And you’ve been framed for killing the Empress. It’s only natural to make a guess that you’re plotting against the empire with some people.” Daud explained.

Corvo didn’t like the sound of it, “Go on, Thomas.”

“As the new Lord Regent, he appointed himself as Grand Admiral of the Fleet and Supreme Commander of the Combined Armies of the Empire, securing himself at the position of the Empire’s most powerful man. He’s planning to move to Kingsparrow Island in order to protect Emily from Corvo and his fellow conspirators.”

Thomas then drew out a map of Dunwall and put it on Daud’s desk to tell Corvo which one was Kingsparrow Island. He had updated the map to highlight the fort and the Burrows Lighthouse. Hiram Burrows. Daud didn’t like that name, Burrows. Hiram Burrows was a regular client of his but he detested that man. It’s a pity it was not his blade that slit his throat but Corvo deserved the kill more than him.That man was better off dead anyway. 

“That bastard Burrows turned that island into secure fort. Now it’s being used by his successor.” Daud commented. He turned his attention to Corvo, “You’re lucky he’s still in the Dunwall Tower when you killed him.”

“Burrows?” Corvo asked.

“Hiram Burrows. Former Lord Regent after Empress Jessamine’s death. He was the Royal Spymaster before all of this madness happened.” and out of his liking, Daud added, “He’s my regular client. You’d be surprised how many men a Royal Spymaster wants to eliminate in regular basis.”

Corvo nodded his head, “He’s the one who hired you to kill the Empress?”

“Yes.”

Corvo’s expression suddenly turned dark, “No wonder I killed him.”

Daud was wondering whether Corvo would kill him if he came here with his memory intact. The Outsider suggested that he wiped Corvo’s memory to prevent him from killing Daud. Would he kill him if he didn’t get his memory wiped? Would he kill him if he remembered?

“There are two more names that are involved with Havelock’s, sir.” Thomas then continued. “High Overseer Teague Martin and Lord Treavor Pendleton.” Thomas put two more photos on the desk.

High Overseer. Overseer. Daud drummed his fingers to the table. Daud had spent the majority of his life hating those fools from the Abbey of Everyman with all his raging heart. After that ambush they did on his hideout during Delilah, he hated them even more. And this Overseer, Martin. 

“Martin is a snake.” Daud exclaimed. “I’ve once encountered him and his troops. He’s a smart man and very dangerous. I heard he has troubled past before he became a clergy man.”

Corvo looked at Martin’s photo, “Overseer is a military faction from the Abbey of Everyman, am I correct? Fyodor told me.”

It seemed Corvo had grown fond for Fyodor. The idea was a bit amusing but if he wanted information, it’s Thomas he should go. “Thomas, make brief information regarding our Empire so Corvo can get a picture about what he’s dealing with.”

“That would be helpful.” Corvo said. “If you can tell me more information about me that would be great.”

“I’d see what I can do.” Thomas said without asking further question.

“Back to the business,” Daud said, “about this High Overseer Martin, you’re sure he’s involved?”

“Affirmative, sir.” Thomas replied, no doubt in his voice. “Not long after Corvo’s breakout from Coldridge, he was captured by his fellow Overseer and sent to the stock for days. After that he suddenly disappeared and came back after High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell’s assassination. No one really knows how he becomes the next High Overseer but words say that he gains a lot of blackmail materials that strong enough to secure his new position.”

“Is there a solid evidence to link him to Corvo’s breakout?” Daud asked.

“Yes, sir. I’ve been to Watch Officer Thorpe’s house, the one who helped Corvo at Coldridge.” Thomas explained.

“The officer that was executed when I freed Lizzy Stride,” Daud mumbled, “do go on.”

“I’ve discovered letters exchanged between him and High Overseer Martin. He hid it well but not good enough for us to retrieve it. Let’s just say he’s not being very careful.”

“What about Lord Pendleton? You’re sure he’s involved? His twin brothers were murdered.” Daud drummed his fingers again against Lord Pendleton’s photo. “I heard they’re not close but he doesn’t strike me as someone who has the courage to order assassin to kill his family.”

“Lord Regent Havelock appoints him to be the next Prime Minister. That’s suspicious.” Thomas pointed out.

That indeed was suspicious, “What part Lord Pendleton played in this scheme?”

“That I still don’t know, Sir. I’m very sorry for that.” Thomas sounded a bit embarrassed. “But there’s a dispute between him and High Overseer Martin. Rumor says Martin doesn’t like the idea of making him the new Prime Minister. Actually they seem to turn into each other’s throat.”

“Dispute,” Corvo said, “it can be our advantage if we are about to infiltrate their operation.”

Corvo was right. It’s easier to strike one enemy than three.

“Lord Regent Havelock will be at Kingsparrow,” Thomas continued, “High Overseer Martin is at Office of the High Overseer at Distillery District and Lord Pendleton spends his time in Dunwall Tower or in his house at Estate District or the Golden Cat. A bath house.” he added when Corvo looked at him with a question mark plastered to his face.

“Pendleton seems like the easiest target.” Corvo commented.

“Not really,” Thomas objected, “he’s also accompanied by City Watch under Captain’s Ren’s order. Getting close to him can be tricky.”

“Tricky but not entirely impossible.” Corvo argued.

“And about Corvo’s hideout,” Thomas continued again, “I believe it was in Old Port District.”

Daud scowled, “The quarantine area?”

“That place was swarmed by City Watch and Tallboys not long after Havelock brought Emily back. He’s been telling the City Watch captain that it’s the hideout of Corvo and his conspirators. When we arrived there, they were raiding the area. We didn’t go any closer in order to stay out of unnecessary combat.”

The Old Port District was close to Flooded District. So that’s how Corvo’s boat arrived here. Daud turned to Corvo. The man was thinking something. His eyebrows taut, creating hard lines on his face. It looked like he’s trying to remember but nothing slipped his mind.

“What are young going to do now?” Daud asked.

Corvo’s attention snapped back to Daud, “Excuse me?”

“This is your crusade, I’m merely your humble servant to assist you.” Daud said. “Say the word and I’ll make sure me and my Whalers will help you.”

Corvo thought deeply about it. It’s almost a minute later when he opened his mouth, “We go to the Old Port District. If that is the place where the conspirators hid, there should be a clue regarding who they were. I want names of all these conspirators.”

Corvo’s eyes had gone darker with hatred. It was clear he wanted to seek revenge. “You want to kill them too?” Daud asked.

“I want answer.” Corvo explained. “Maybe there will be something that can help me remember.”

Daud nodded his head, “Prepare the man. We depart tomorrow.”

Thomas excused himself end quickly headed out.

Now he’s alone with Corvo, Daud was suddenly aware about how bad the damage Corvo’s clothes had taken from the river krust. There were holes in several parts, revealing some injure skin. His coat was beyong saving at this point.

“Go to Fergus, tell him to get you standard Whaler’s coat.” Daud said.

That seemed to irk Corvo, “I’m not going to dress like one of your Whalers.”

“Be my guest. You can’t go on with your clothes.”

Corvo thought about it for awhile, “No vapor mask.”

“Actually, you need it. You are the most wanted man of Dunwall, Corvo. You need disguise.”

“I don’t need disguise. They know I am coming for them.”

“Yes, they know _you_ are coming for them but they don’t know _we_ are coming for them.” Daud said. “Wear the Whaler’s mask, it would bring more advantage.”

Corvo looked like he wanted to object but thankfully he finally accepted it. “Ok, I’ll wear you Whaler’s outfit.”

“I’m sure Fergus can find you a coat. And if you need supply, you can ask him.”

“Ok,” Corvo said, “see you tomorrow.”

Daud watched in silent as Corvo blinked away from his chamber. His hand quickly reached for his cigarette and lighted it. He stared at the photos of his new target. Target. He really didn’t want to kill again after Delilah. He really wanted to disappear from his city and started a new life. He had coins stashed in his chest, it’s enough to buy him land and house. But here he was, planning triple assassination with his supposed to be enemy. What life had become for him? Cursed the Outsider for making his life more complicated.

Daud inhaled the cigarette and blew the smoke to the air. The Outsider wanted a good show, right? He would give one.


	4. The Nameless Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heart’s quotes and notes are all taken directly from the game

_Corvo Attano (39) was a Serkonan born Royal Protector during Empress Jessamine Kaldwin’s reign, making him the first Royal Protector that didn’t come from Gristol. He was sent to Dunwall as a diplomatic gesture at his teen and had been a loyal servant to the Empire. Although he’s not a royal, he gained his social status through his work protecting the Empress. Not many things were known regarding this quiet and mysterious man other than he’s really good in what he’s doing. There’s no family record, there’s a great possibility that he was an orphan. The man himself tended to avoid any question regarding his past. No one knew Corvo Attano better than Empress Jessamine Kaldwin but since the Empress had passed away and so the more detailed information about Corvo Attano._

Corvo ran his fingers on his hair, making his long dark hair messier than it already was. He put the report Thomas handed to him this morning alongside with his breakfast and new outfit. He had been dutifully reading all information Daud’s second had gathered. Thomas really did a great work at putting so much useful information in short notice like this. Corvo now had a better understanding about Empire of Isles and all her mysteries. He’d been given up to date news about the Empire, who were the big fishes, the government system, military system, religious belief, the plague, and more. He had memorized the map of Dunwall, studied the sewer route, getting information about the technology used.

Corvo picked the report again, flipped it to the last page, and frowned. The last page was titled CORVO ATTANO. It was a very short report about himself, too short. Thomas had to apologize several times when he handed the report, saying that he couldn’t get more information about Corvo. When asked, Thomas said that he thought Corvo didn’t have any family let alone had any known relationship. But then again he’s not sure. Corvo had a feeling Thomas was hiding something but he decided to keep it. Corvo put the report back again then let out a strangled frustrated noise.

No known relatives. No known relationship. Nothing just a he was from Serkonos. Which part of Serkonos, he didn’t know. Damned the Void, even his past self’s past was a mystery. Corvo couldn’t even feel connected to this man described on that paper. It’s like reading someone else’s story.

Corvo left his desk and approached the window in his small room. The sun was high in the sky and yet they hadn’t departed from the wretched Flooded District. After spending days in this district, Corvo had gone used to the dampness and the smell. He even got along well enough with the Whalers, meaning no fight with the Whalers like the first day. They all seemed agree to avoid him most of times. He only talked to the instructor named Fyodor at daily basis. That Whaler was interested in learning Corvo’s fighting style and he taught useful move in return. The other Whaler he talked to was Montgomery and it’s mainly about his accommodation.

Corvo turned his back against the window and looked at his room. It was a small room with a mildly uncomfortable bed and adjoined bathroom. The only way to reach this room was by blinking up through the window because the first floor was… well… flooded. It’s a bit dirty but at least it had real roof. Some of the Whalers quarter didn’t have roof. Some of them even didn’t have room to sleep.

He looked out again, this time he fixed his eyes on the Chamber of Commerce. Daud told him that if it’s time to go, he would send his whaler to tell him. But no, there’s no news from Daud and it only made him weary and agitated. Daud had never shown any ill intent towards him so far but this man was an assassin and the one who killed the Empress and started this mess. He’s not the type who he could be trusted easily. Even though he claimed that he did it to redeem himself for what he had done to the Empress, Corvo still had to be careful.

Corvo left the window and headed to his bed to retrieve his new outfit. It was a standard Whaler’s outfit, Thomas explained. A coat, utility belt, few darts. He refused to use wrist bow like Daud and his Whalers used. He didn’t care if Daud would object, he’s not a Whaler. He picked the outer coat. It was red, just like Daud. He never asked this but he was sure the Whaler wore dark blue one and only Daud wore the red one. He thought it was a mistake but Thomas said that Fergus (the one who handled Whaler’s gears) insisted that Corvo wore red.

Once dressed Corvo wondered how he looked because it felt weird to wear this outfit. He picked the vapor mask, pausing, then put it on. It felt really weird. He could breathe easily with the mask and the air smelled less damp (maybe that’s why they wore it in the first place). Corvo then retrieved the rest of his gear on a box near his bed. Fergus had modified his belt so he could put his crossbow. He efficiently put everything in the box to his utility belt.

The last thing inside the box was the heart.

Corvo completely forgot about this thing, mainly because he was too tired or busy to look at it. He took it carefully and examined it. It’s very uncanny how it beat softly against his palm. It felt foreign but it also felt familiar. The heart looked organic but the eerie looking lens made it seemed like a mechanic heart. Corvo had no idea why he had this thing in his possession. What was it? He examined it thoroughly and still he’s confused. Maybe if he squeezed it gently…

_They bring the bodies here. With rough hands. Rough hands and cages. Some of the are still breathing. The water is so cold and it is the last thing they feel._

Corvo nearly dropped the heart immediately when he heard the voice. The voice… it sounded… familiar… Familiar and yet he couldn’t remember where he heard that voice. It wasn’t coming from the heart but… in his mind… The voice was in his mind. He looked at the heart again. He squeezed.

_When the sea wall broke, many strange things were drowned and forgotten._

The Heart was talking to him, whispering into his mind. Was this a magical object? And what was it the Heart was trying to tell him? He squeezed again.

_Even the terrible floods were not enough to wash away the sorrows of Dunwall._

It was talking about floods. Could it be talking about this Flooded District? Corvo was tempted to squeeze the heart once again but he put it into his coat instead. He had no time playing with this thing. Maybe later, but not now.

Corvo quickly blinked his way to the Chamber of Commerce. The Whalers he encountered seemed surprised to see him. It’s not clear whether they recognized him or not but Corvo could feel the weight of their gaze on his back as he ventured across the Chamber of Commerce’s corridor. Daud was in his office with some Whalers. Corvo opened the door and burst in without even bother to knock.

All heads were turned to his direction. There were three other Whalers standing besides Daud. Corvo couldn’t tell the Whalers apart due to the mask so he had no idea who they were. Corvo guessed one of them was Thomas from the height. To his next was… he seemed familiar but Corvo didn’t know who he was. The other big Whaler beside him was new to Corvo.

“Corvo?” Thomas asked just to confirm it was really him under the mask.

Corvo nodded his head to Daud’s second.

“And he has arrived.” the Whaler who stood beside Thomas said. It was Montgomery. “Since he’s here, there’s no need to fetch him right? I guess I can go back to my post, sir?”

Daud didn’t say anything. He was too busy staring at Corvo with weird intense look. Corvo stared back at him. Daud’s face was pale all of the sudden and his eyes were wide in shock. He looked confused. He looked like he’s seeing a ghost. It’s rather disconcerting to see Daud like that. Corvo then decided to open his vapor mask.

“It’s me.” Corvo said.

Daud looked like he’s finally back to reality. He blinked his eyes to wash away the confusion on his face. Corvo watched silently as the older man closed his eyes for a brief minute before he finally asked Thomas.

“Did Fergus give him that coat?” Daud asked. His voice was dangerously low.

“Yes, Sir. He said that there’s no spare blue coat that fit him.” Thomas answered.

“And the red one fit him?” Daud asked again. He sounded like he was holding something.

“It wasn’t her spare coat, sir.” Thomas reassured him.

Corvo suspected there’s a story behind this red coat. Maybe someone beside Daud wore it and then gone. A woman. Someone close to Daud, someone important. Corvo decided it’s not his business.

“Why are we still here?” Corvo asked.

When Daud looked at him, he was finally back to his usual self. Thanked the Outsider his small episode was brief. “There was more pressing matter that needed my attention.”

“You’ve promised to help me.” Corvo said with a glare.

“I’m helping you, Corvo. But I am a leader to my men and if there’s a problem with them, I need to settle it.” Daud said.

Corvo couldn’t bring himself to like that reason but he guessed it’s acceptable, “Are you done with your internal problem?”

Daud looked at the big Whaler, “Rulfio, cremate the bodies like we always do for fallen Whalers. Even though they betrayed me, they were still Whalers.”

Rulfio nodded his head and headed to the door. He threw a quick glance at Corvo before he left the room. After that Daud told Montgomery to check something and so the Whaler also left the room. He dismissed Thomas too, saying that he needed to catch up with his team. At last, it’s just him and Thomas.

“So, are we going now?” Corvo asked.

“Yes, Corvo. We’ll take the sewer to reach Old Port District.” Daud explained.

Corvo felt his blood rushing with anticipation. He finally would go out from this Flooded District to learn more about himself. He didn’t know what sort of thing he would encounter in the Old Port District. Maybe he would find more clues about himself. Maybe he would learn more about the conspirators. About those men who betrayed him.

He would kill them.

“Corvo.”

Corvo looked at Daud again. He nodded his head, “Lead the way.”

***

The sewer turned out to be more confusing than he thought.

Even though he had studied the sewer map, he still felt disoriented in this maze with no natural light and its foul smell. The smell… Corvo was grateful he wore the mask. He couldn’t understand how Daud wasn’t affected by the smell (maybe it’s because he had gotten used to it). There were a lot of strange things down here. Dead bodies, rats that tried to attack them, river krust (that thing grew everywhere). There were also people living down here, survivors. Not only normal living people, there were also weepers roaming the dark corners of the sewer. Corvo really wondered what else were there.

“Once I encountered witches in the sewer. Considered yourself lucky.”

Corvo turned his head to his travel companion. It was just him and Daud because Thomas had gone there first. If it’s not because of Daud, he would get lost here.

“Witches?”Corvo asked.

“Don’t mess with witches, Corvo. They are troublesome.” Daud’s face looked grim when he told him that.

Corvo was sure Thomas’ report didn’t cover anything about witches (maybe it slipped his mind). He would ask the man soon after they were finished.

The survivors were cowering in fear when they saw them coming. They could sneak pass them without any difficulty. It was the weepers that forced them to draw their blades. They were fighting well together, much to his surprise. Corvo shot some weepers with his crossbow while Daud quickly swung his blades to chop those weepers. And when it’s time for Corvo to use his blade, Daud backed him up with his wrist brow and gun.

“You can be a great Whaler.” Daud commented dryly as he shot his gun.

“I’d rather not.” Corvo chopped a Weeper’s head off, killing the last Weeper in sight.

“There are more Weepers now. The plague has gone worse.” Daud put his blade back to its holster on his hips. “The sewer isn’t a safe route anymore.”

According to Thomas’ report, there was currently no cure for the plague and everyone who was infected with the plague was basically left for dead. And if what Daud said was true then Dunwall would be covered with these blood weeping people. He might as well move out after his business here was done.

They continued to march to the Old Port District. Their trail ended up in a door leading to an apartment. The interior of the apartment looked abandoned but there’s a sign someone was living here recently. There were cans of food and breads. Who lived here, that’s a mystery.

“Someone lives here.” Corvo said.

“They’re not here.” Daud commented. “Maybe they hide in the sewer.”

They both left the apartment via the front door. What greeted them outside was an abandoned small district near the river. There were looked like an industrial buildings and a pub. There’s no sign of human here. It was completely empty and eerily silent. Only the sound of the river could be heard.

Suddenly Thomas blinked after them. He wasted no time to brief them about the current situation here.

“This district was already empty before the City Watch came to look for the Conspirators, abandoned by its citizen,” Thomas explained, “We’ve searched the whole place and found no one here, only dead bodies. There were five bodies, dropped near the dock over there. One of them has been identified as Anton Sokolov.”

Corvo heard Daud silently gasped in surprise when he heard that. Corvo had read a bit about that man. He was a man with many talents. Why was he here in the hideout of the conspirators?

“He was missing, taken from his home by the masked man. He was taken and brought here.” Daud said.

He was pretty sure Daud meant he was the one who brought Sokolov here, and by ‘brought’ he’s sure it’s actually a kidnapping. Why did he kidnap Sokolov?

“He’s dead.” Corvo pointed out. “Killed by the City Watch?”

“Yes. We found a note from Havelock to one Captain Manning to kill Sokolov and a man named Piero. He said in his letter that they were both conspirators who helped Corvo.”

“It’s not a secret that Sokolov didn’t like Burrows.” the older assassin mumbled.

“There were other notes found around the district,” Thomas continued, “but I guess it’s better for Corvo to read them.”

Corvo looked at Thomas hopefully, “Notes?”

“Personal notes. I promise I haven’t read it…. Well not thoroughly. For that, I’m very sorry.” when he’s embarrassed, Thomas’ voice sounded younger. Corvo wondered how old he was. A lot of Whalers sounded young and only a few of them sounded rough like Daud. “I think you better check that Hound Pit Pub and that tower over there.”

Corvo looked at the pub then at the tower, “Do you think that’s where I stayed?”

“Yes. There is a room at the top floor. You may want to check it first.”

Corvo looked at the third floor of the pub and circled it until he found a platform facing the other side of the district that he could blink to. Was this the place he went in his past life? A conspiracy was born here and he was a part of it. Their assassin.

“You’re coming with me?” Corvo shot a dirty glare when Daud moved towards the pub with him.

“Yes.” the answer was short but Corvo could hear the ‘I can’t leave you alone in case you decide to cross me’ clear in the air.

“It’s a private matter.” Corvo still tried to argue.

“Your private matter doesn’t exist since you need Thomas to supply it for you.”

Corvo gritted his teeth. That’s actually a good point. Daud took his silence as a yes and smirked. How Corvo wanted to punch him in the face. Groaning softly, Corvo turned his attention back to the pub third floor and blinked, followed by Daud right behind him. Corvo took off his mask in the room because he had no reason to wear it here.

The top floor turned out to be one spacious room. There was a bed and, night stand, and also a small cupboard. Aside from those things, the room was completely bare except for a giant child’s drawing of his mask. It was drawn on a lot of papers, posted on the wall near a bed. Was it his room? If it was, why he can’t feel any connection to this room?

“Nice room you have here.” Daud commented as he checked the room. “Nice drawing.”

Corvo didn’t say anything and picked a note he found next to his bed. The handwriting was a child’s handwriting. It was a letter, dressed to him.

_Corvo,_

_Remember before when I mentioned a special drawing I was working on for you? This is it. I don’t know where you went, but I hope when you get back you see this and like it. I’d like to take it to Dunwall Tower with us. Everyone’s acting strange tonight. Samuel was whispering to Callista about a flare launcher that she was supposed to use to call him. He told her to lock the door to my old tower. I heard the Admiral tell the others we are leaving tonight for a place called The Lighthouse on Kingsparrow Island. I hope you get back before then._

_-Emily_

Corvo then look at the said special drawing. The drawing of his mask on the wall. It was… weird. A child shouldn’t draw this kind of picture. A child should draw something happy. It was a strange picture, not a bad one though, but strange.

And Corvo felt an unexplainable attachment for this drawing.

“Emily… It’s Emily Kaldwin, isn’t it?” Corvo asked.

“When I killed the Empress,” Daud said, “I took young Emily to the Pendleton twins. Then you killed them and took her away. I suppose you took her here.

Corvo waved the letter towards Daud’s direction, “She addressed me like I was her close friend in this letter. Were we close?”

“How should I know? I’m an assassin not a spy.” Daud grumbled. “Although there’s…”

Corvo waited for Daud to finish his words but the older man seemed reluctant to do that, “What is it?”

“You were close to Emily and Empress Jessamine.” he finally said.

Corvo felt there’s something Daud hid but he decided to give it no further concern. He looked at the letter once again and reread it. Was he close to the girl who wrote this letter? If so, why he couldn’t remember anything about her? Not even her face came into his mind when he read it. There’s only this weird feeling to treasure this letter. He didn’t understand why.

“Do you want to check the rest of the pub?” Daud asked.

Then the both of them explored the pub thoroughly to find any clue but found none. It was completely deserted. There were signs of people living here for a period of time. There were living quarters and the pub still had beverages they actually could take back to Flooded District (they didn’t, Daud didn’t explain why). After that they went to the Tower.

The Tower turned out to be another living quarter but it’s a better state than those in the pub. Corvo guessed it’s probably Emily’s Tower, the one she mentioned in her letter. He looked at what littler possession Emily left in this room and frowned. This girl seemed… special. Not just special because she’s the Empress’ daughter but… Corvo couldn’t remember. There should be something about Emily in his mind if they were indeed close.

It’s frustrating.

Corvo then retrieved a note. It’s from a man named Samuel to a Callista. The noted instructed her to shoot the flare if she saw Corvo and he would come as soon as possible. Corvo frowned at the names. He had no idea who they were. Who were this Samuel and Callista? Were they parts of this conspiracy?

“What is it?” Daud asked.

Corvo handed the note to Daud for him to read, “Do you think we should shoot the flare?”

“And let the City Watch knows someone is here?” Daud asked back.

“Maybe this Samuel will come.” Corvo argued. “This man could be my only clue.”

“Maybe.” Daud folded the note and put it on the nearby desk. He turned his head to a window. There’s a flare sitting there. “If the City Watch comes, we pull back.”

Corvo then shot the flare to the sky. It made a very loud noise, he almost regretted his decision. And then they waited. Both Daud and Corvo had their eyes fixed to the river separating them from the mainland. Corvo was looking for any sign of a man named Samuel. Daud was looking for any sign of City Watch. The minutes passed in intense suspense but after 10 minutes with nothing, the tension finally broke.

“Looks like your Samuel won’t show up.” Daud commented. “Well at least there’s no sign of City Watch.”

Corvo wanted to say something to object that but he wasn’t sure whether Samuel would show up. The letter was days ago. Many things could happen.

“Where are you going?” Daud asked when he saw Corvo heading out to a makeshift platform outside.

“I need some air.”

Daud, thankfully, didn’t follow him and stayed where he was. Corvo sat on the platform connecting the Tower to another building. He looked at the river in silence and let the gentle wind caressed his face. Then he took the Heart from behind his coat. He looked at it, sighed, then squeezed it.

_The conspirators had found a safe home here. They took great care they are not followed._

A hiding place for the conspirators. A home. His home. Corvo looked down at the empty yard leading to warehouse. Then he looked at the abandoned dock. He couldn’t bring himself to call this place home. No memory here. Nothing at all. He squeezed again.

_They left in great haste. Scattering like insects, eager to bore into the nest you made for them. Your usefulness is spent. They long for news of your death._

Corvo’s grip on the Heart tightened. He gritted his teeth as he tried to calm himself from the secret the Heart whispered to him. Havelock, Martin, and Pendleton. Those men dared to cross him. They betrayed him. They wanted to kill him. Oh how much he wanted to kill them. Another squeeze.

_Callista tried to protect her, but they pulled the child from her arms. Oh, the curses she spat at them! Emily banged her head in the confusion. They dragged her crying into the waiting boat. She called your name._

Emily.

Corvo looked at the drawing and the letter once again. Emily. The daughter of the Empress. Someone who was supposed to be closer to him and yet he couldn’t remember. She called his name when those traitors took her. A little girl, so scared she called for the only person she knew that could help her.

Who was she?

“No sign of your man. Let’s go back.”

Corvo quickly put the Heart back to his coat before he got up and turned back to Daud. He didn’t know whether Daud saw the Heart or not. He didn’t really want to ask but he hoped he didn’t saw it.

“Lead the way.”

The things they found here was not much but useful. It confirmed their speculation that Corvo indeed didn’t work alone, that there were people helping them. There were five bodies. Five bodies of people who might be his friends in the past life. All of them died because of the ambition of three mad men. And they took the empress’ daughter. The child who was supposed to be close to him.

He would kill those three.

Daud and Corvo then headed back to the abandoned apartment in silence. Corvo wasn’t in the mood to talk and Daud wasn’t really the chatty type. The air turned grim as they approached the door. Corvo just wished they could get back to Flooded District soon so they could set a plan for their next move.

Just when Corvo was about to put his mask back, Daud suddenly signaled him to stop moving. Corvo halted and quickly retrieved his blade. He altered his gaze and saw someone crouching at the end of the corridor led to the entrance to sewer. Daud and Corvo then approached the figure quietly with their blades trained on the intruder. The intruder had their back on them, an opening. Corvo then fastened his pace and ready to strike.

That’s when the intruder turned their back.

“Please, no!” the intruder said with a loud terrified scream. And then she looked at Corvo and her face almost beamed with delight. “Oh! It’s you Corvo!”

Corvo jerked away when he heard his name coming from the intruder’s mouth. The intruder was a young girl. She was a plain young girl with pale freckled faceand redish hair. She was trembling and stared at Corvo’s face as if she didn’t believe it was him.

“Thanked the stars. We all thought you've been killed. Except for Samuel, he seemed sure you'd survive.” she exclaimed. She looked relief. It looked like the lines on her face had decrease just by saying his name. But her eyes looked weird. Her gaze felt wrong. Hes skin looked wrong. Everything about her was wrong.

“Who are you?” Corvo asked. He still had his blade trained upon her.

The girl looked like she didn’t listen to his words. She just looked straight at Corvo. “I saw him on the river shortly before the killing began. He was smart enough not to come ashore. But I bet he’s still out there. Looking for you is my guess.”

The girl coughed hard. The sound of it was pretty bad. She kept her gaze on Corvo’s face.

“Havelock called us to the yard, but I wasn't feeling well. I just watched from the attic. The admiral brought his cutlass, he struck Wallace through the eye with it. Then he did Lydia. Callista, he shot in the back with his pistol.”

There’s something wild crossing her eyes. Fear. Madness. She was trembling and she was coughing. But still those eyes never left his face. Corvo felt something wrong with this woman. He tried to keep his distance between her. Daud was silent behind him.

“Emily saw it all. Havelock kept yelling something about the thing he's done and how no one could ever know. Pendleton wouldn't even look anyone in the face. They said it was time for Sokolov and went off to his cage. I don't know what happened after that.”

She took a step towards Corvo. Her body swayed a little. The coughing never stop and she never averted her gaze from Corvo.

“Emily was there when the killing started. Poor child. I hope she hid her eyes. The admiral said that Martin was right. I guess they talked about it. And they started to worry that they get excuted going after the Lord Regent and their allies.“

Her eyes were wet all of the sudden. She stopped walking. Her eyes, the weird eyes, the one who filled with fear and anguish, stared right at his own dark eyes.

“I suppose that's why they poisoned you too.”

The coughing went worse quickly. Her eyes turned red and there’s a prickle of blood oozing from the corner of her eyes. She looked up at Corvo, eyes wide and full of fear. The blood started dripping and dripping and soon she wept blood.

A loud gunshot followed by Cecilia’s body falling to the hard floor. Corvo looked the now lifeless body of his former acquaintance. There’s a hole on her chest. She died with her eyes wide opened and her mouth dropped wide as she shout her final scream. Corvo turned back to Daud and found the man holding his gun that was still smoking.

“She has become a Weeper.” was Daud’s only explanation.

Corvo looked back at girl’s body. Even though it was brief, he had gained more precise explanation from her. Her life for a single piece of information. No, she’s already dying. They simply met in the right moment before she died.

Why did he felt bad for her?

“Let’s go back.” Corvo said.

Daud didn’t say anything and led Corvo back through the sewer. Corvo’s mind lingered back to the Old Port District and all the memories he should have about that place. It was an abandoned place now, with no one lived there or gathered for secret meetings. His only link to the past, Hound Pit Pub… He still had zero memory about his past.

It’s unsettling.

***

That night, Corvo couldn’t bring himself to sleep. His sleep was restless and as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw the young girl with red hair, her eyes were red as she wept blood. He heard her scream as the bullet hit her chest and took her life. He saw her body hit the floor, her fear kept frozen forever. It was a mercy death, he supposed. Better be dead than living as a weeper.

Poor child she was. She gave him vital information regarding the Conspirators’ true motive in poisoning him. Her words were proof of a betrayal that caused him his memory. Not only that, their betrayal took life of those working for them. That girl, the girl who wept blood in the end of her life, was a sole witness of their wrong doings. Corvo was glad before the plague got her, she could tell him her story. Her death wouldn’t be in vain.

He couldn’t even remember her name.

Corvo finally got up from his bed and headed out to the roof. There he sat under the moonlight and stars, staring at the dead city that once called Rudshore. The night at Flooded District was a bit cold but it was nothing, it’s better than laying on his bed pathetically. He could see some Whalers patrolling the area. He watched them from afar, studying their routes. He got nothing better to do.

Corvo heard someone landed on the roof beside him. He turned his head to find Daud standing there with black smokes around him. There’s always black smokes coming from them whenever they blinked, making them look scarier and more terrifying. Corvo noticed Daud didn’t wear his coat. He looked a bit smaller without the red coat.

“Can’t sleep?” Daud didn’t wait for his answer and just invited himself to sit next to Corvo.

“What are you doing here?” Corvo asked. To his surprise, he didn’t really mind the sudden invasion of his personal space. There’s still distance between them.

“Saw you up here.” Daud reached for his cigarette. He didn’t offer him one this time, just went straight to light it. “Remember anything yet?” he finally asked.

Corvo shook his head, “Nothing.”

Daud didn’t look too pleased about it but he didn’t look surprised as well, “At least we got proof that Havelock, Pendleton, and Martin are behind this. Whoever that girl, we have to thank her for telling us about the betrayal. There wasn’t any clue left in the pub.”

The nameless girl who wept blood.

“I can’t remember her name.” Corvo said.

“You have amnesia.” Daud reminded him.

That drew a sad laughter out from Corvo’s mouth, “I can’t remember anything. Everything feels… strange. Even reading my file seems strange, like reading another man’s story.”

Daud didn’t say anything but his dark blue eyes were fixed on Corvo. The younger man trained his eyes on the water below, unable to meet Daud’s lingering gaze.

“There isn’t enough information on me. Just my name, age, origin, occupation. How can I remember?” Corvo added. “I can’t remember my childhood let alone those who died at Old Port District. I can’t remember my parents, my friends, or anyone at all. I don’t even know the place I grew up.”

Corvo couldn’t deny that it’s upsetting him, this whole amnesia. He felt like he should remember but there’s nothing to recall. As he walked through the Old Port District, he felt nothing but a stranger in a strange new land. As his eyes locked with the dead blood weeping one, they parted as strangers. It’s really upsetting and frustrating not knowing when he knew he should know.

“I came from Serkonos too, just like you.” Daud suddenly said. “It was just me and my mother, travelling around the Isles. One time at Karnaca, then at Kullero, then we moved again.”

Corvo finally turned his head to Daud. The older man had already averted his gaze to somewhere else. From this angle, Corvo could see Daud’s face clearly without causing any awkward moment. Daud’s face was all hard lines and sharp edges, forged through a hard life as an assassin. But now as he talked about his childhood life, his face was softer with small gentle curl on his lips. His eyes shone a bit brighter under the moonlight.

Somehow, it calmed Corvo’s unease mind.

“I wasn’t spending much time at Serkonos though.” Daud confessed. “It’s been a long time since I stepped there. But I still remember the days I was there.”

“Tell me more about Serkonos.”

To his utter surprised, Daud started talking about Serkonos. Daud told him about the food, how the spice burnt people’s tongue in an unhealthy addictive way. He told him about the pirates, oh how he laughed when he told Corvo the time he took over a pirate ship. He told Corvo about the beaches and the pale nobles from Gristol or Tyvia trying to get skin a bit darker but ended up with nasty sunburn instead. He told him about the ridiculous dance his mother tried to teach him.

By the time they finished talking, Daud had run out of cigarettes. There were just a few left in the package after all, Daud claimed.


	5. The Ambitious Clergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to kill their first target, Teague Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I tried to update twice a week and failed. I have been busy and there's a sudden plot change and stuff. Now, unto the story!

Daud started his career all by himself. His young self was too proud and too arrogant to admit that he could be fine alone. It’s only after he almost got himself killed by a group of Overseers and their damned hounds, he realized he needed help. So he started hiring common thugs to help him. Problem with common thugs was they had no loyalty so he started to recruit street urchins and trained them himself. He preferred orphans, those children with hollowed eyes or hatred towards the world. Then he started recruiting more experienced people, like mercenaries, but only those he was sure would be loyal to him. Other times he recruited educated people who longed for an adventure and a thirst for blood and dangerous. The Whalers came from different background but they all answered to him.

They never challenged his authority.

“Your plan is stupid, foolish, and a waste of time.”

The open glare he received from Corvo was new to Daud. No one dared to do that. Behind his back, yes, but not like this. They were in his chambers, planning. Corvo was usually silent but when he did open his mouth, they were just hurtful words that came out. The Whalers might sometimes call him names behind his back (he knew), but when they talked to him, their anger was held by their respect and fear for their life because they knew if they angered him, there’s a chance they lost their head.

“Your plan is to provoke Martin and Pendleton so they kill each other.” Corvo pranced around his office, frustration written so clearly on his face. “It is an idiotic plan. How can you even think about doing that? How in the Void can you accomplish that?”

“I won’t raise that option if you are not busy shooting down every idea I offer.” Daud glared back. “It’s merely a suggestion. For all we know, Pendleton has gathered enough force to storm the Holger Square and Martin is too cunning to let him do that. He’s probably in his office, scheming how to throw Pendleton into eternal damnation. There’s a rumor that Martin will start a siege to Kingsparrow to overthrow Havelock.”

“What’s the point of doing that? When I said ‘I want to kill them’, it’s me who kill those men.” Corvo snarled. “If they’re going to die, it is by my blade not any others. Do you understand it, Daud? Is Daud even your real name?”

Daud growled and rolled his eyes. No one ever questioned the nature of his name or why in Void’s realm did he have no last name. He didn’t really want to discuss that.

“Your thirst of their blood is no excuse for your recklessness, Corvo.” Daud looked back at Corvo, challenging him.

“They destroyed me. I want be the one who destroy them.”

They had spent hours reading Thomas’ report and talking about their plan to assassinate their target. Daud was tired from hearing Corvo’s ridiculous objection and his aggressive snarl. He refused poison, blackmail, outing them as traitors to the Empire, letting them killed each other. Daud wanted the cleanest way to end this vengeful crusade, Corvo wanted the most bloodied one. After they visited Old Port District, Corvo seemed to be more eager to shove his blade to those he called traitors. It’s like the new tide of blood thirst had drown him. He’s getting restless hiding here at Flooded District. Even sparring and river krust hunting with Fyodor couldn’t really entertain him.

With a deep breath, Daud began again, “Ok, let’s go back again. We have agreed to go for Martin first. Pendleton is the weakest but Martin is the smartest among them. If we kill Pendleton, it will alert Martin and only makes him raise the security around him, or worse, attack us. He is the greater threat and should be eliminated first.”

Corvo nodded his head but his dark eyes still looked uncertain, “And Havelock?”

“As I said to you, one man at a time.”Daud reminded him. “Havelock is the strongest among them. He has resources and his fortress at Kingsparrow is pretty much harder to break into than at Dunwall Tower. Save the big fish for the last. If we want to take them down, we have to take the brain first, which is Martin.”

Corvo didn’t say anything. His eyes were fixed on the map of Distillery District with Thomas’ notes. Thomas had done a good job gaining information regarding the security on that district. He had mard everything they needed to know like arc pylons location, City Watch patrol route, checkpoint station, wall of light, Bottle Street Gang movement, and even the weepers area. The problem was entering the Holger Square and into the Office of High Overseer.

“This Holger’s Device,” Corvo suddenly said, “they emit music that sabotage our supernatural abilities, am I correct?”

That damned music box. Daud loathed that thing more than he hated being trapped in the room with Hiram Burrows. The first time he encountered the Overseer with music box strapped to his chest, he thought his head would explode as the music filled every inch of his nerves and blinding his sight. The mark on his hand burnt like it was on fire.

“And gives you nasty headache.” Daud still remembered the feel of that damned so called music when he was at Coldridge to free Lizzy Stride. If he had a choice, he wouldn’t want to hear that again. “They play the music over the speaker outside the office building, just like they do at Coldridge Prison.”

“We have the power of the Outsider with us.” Corvostopped prancing. His shoulder slumped in defeat. “They would be useless.”

“Glad you finally say something that actually makes sense.”

Corvo shot him a dark glare. Daud ignored it.

“It’s not clear whether they play the music inside the building because Thomas couldn’t get inside due to the music.” Daud continued. “But I think it’s unlikely for them to install speakers inside the building.”

“So we just need to find a way to get pass through the music at the square.”

“And arc pylons.” Daud reminded him. He pointed at the marks Thomas made on the map of Holger Square. “Martin has authorized to use that thing. It’s a new addition to their security system. Guess it proves that High Overseer Martin is a very unorthodox man.”

“That man blackmailed his way to his current position. Or so I’ve heard.” Corvo added.

“Overseers are bunch of hypocrites.” the older man grumbled. He wasn’t a big fan of the Abbey of Everyman, no one was. “My usual choice to get into the High Overseer’s Office is through the backyard but as it is reported by Thomas, the usual chain we use to climb up is gone. The only option is to climb the cliff. It’s already hard to do that without the damned music playing in the background.”

“How about the sewer system? You and your men use the sewer quite a lot.”

“Did you listen to me, Corvo? The sewer system will just get us into the Holger Square. We need to get pass the Holger Square.” Daud took a deep breath. He suddenly felt a lot tired. “They have doubled the patrol on the square and they released the hounds. There are arc pylons here and here. The office building has a lockdown system so once the alarm goes off, every window and doors is shut tight. And did I mention the music?”

“I’m getting tired hearing you say that.”

“I’m getting tired hearing you say something stupid.” Daud commented and ignored the look he earned from Corvo. 

The look Corvo gave to him afterwards was murderous, “I killed High Overseer Campbell in that very same office, Daud. I killed Pendleton twins in public bath house. I killed Lady Boyle in her Void damned party surrounded by nobles and guards and tallboys. And I killed Lord Regent Burrows in Dunwall Tower. I think can get pass those obstacles.”

“You don’t even remember doing that!” Daud pointed out rather angrily.

“That’s hardly a fair point!” Corvo groaned in frustration. “Listen to me, I know I don’t remember doing that and I just read what Thomas gave to me but trust me, I still have that skill. I can do that.”

“If you’re so sure about your skill, why don’t you go and leave me and my Whalers alone and be done with this vengeful path you choose to pursue!”

Corvo was taken aback by Daud’s words. Daud was sure he didn’t see it coming. That’s actually a very good question. Why would he need Daud’s help?

“You owe me your life.” Corvo hissed. “You will help me kill them and you will help me gain my memory back. You bear the Outsider’s mark just like me. If there’s someone who can help me, it is you.”

“I can’t say I thank you for sparing my life but yes, I have obligation to help you. But in order to do that, we must work together.”

They paused for awhile to let Daud lighted his cigarette. He felt his nerves grew more relax once he inhaled his cigarette. Corvo on the other hand had gone silent. Daud was silent as well to let the man think. It was his operation after all. Let him choose the way to accomplish that. Daud hoped it wouldn’t be a foolish one.

“Fyodor told me that you once broke into Coldridge Prison while they were playing the music outside.” Corvo finally said. “How?”

“I dressed myself as an Overseer.” Daud answered. 

“Can we wear Overseer’s uniform and sneak into the office building? They wear mask. That can hide our face. We can make our way through the square.”

Daud thought about it for awhile. That’s actually a good idea. There’s no way all Overseers recognized each other when wearing that ugly gold mask. It wouldn’t be too hard to obtain Overseer’s uniform and gear. The gloves they wore could hide the Outsider’s mark perfectly well.

“They won’t recognize us.” Daud pointed out. “But we must act fast or they would get suspicious.”

Corvo nod his head, “There will be a bit of problem in the checkpoint though. The gate is always closed and guarded by Overseers. The Overseers stationed there would check our identity. We kill them and move on.”

In his line of job, killing some poor unfortunate people was inevitable. Daud never felt bad about them. He did now.

“We entered the square from the checkpoint station and continued through the square and into the main office. And we head to Martin together. The Overseers are patrolling in pair so it would be suspicious if we venture alone. I’ll send Kierron to gather information. He’s specialize in covert mission and don’t share my power so it won’t be a problem for him to get pass the music.”

“I thought every Whaler shares your power.”

“Not everyone.” Daud thought grimly. “Some people are just… incompatible.”

“So not all of your men are supernatural.”

“Yes.” it’s very unfortunate, really. Some of his best men didn’t share his power, like this Kierron. He would be a better assassin if he shared his power. “Is there any question?”

“No.” Corvo’s face didn’t change much but he seemed satisfied, “It’s settled then.”

“We move after we get words from Kierron. You are welcomed to do anything you like as long as you’re not trying to do something behind my back.”

“I don’t see the point of doing that.” Corvo commented. His voice lacked the sarcasm Daud expected to hear so he guessed Corvo was serious when he said that. “I guess I’ll retreat back to my quarter.”

Daud looked closely at Corvo before the man leave. His face bore the strong feature of a Serkonan man. His face reminded him of home and the distant memories it held. Home. It’d been a long time since he stepped his feet on the Isle of Serkonos and ah, the longing to see his hometown once again only grew stronger. Never before he thought he would miss that place. He departed from Serkonos as a young man seeking glory in the heart of the Empire. Now he’s older and probably wiser. Things he would do to warn that young man to never leave Serkonos and lived a good life his mother wanted him to have.

Maybe that’s why he talked about Serkonos to Corvo the other day.

“If you want to read, I can lend you my books.” Daud suddenly said. He might be more surprised than Corvo when he realized what he had said. “You are welcomed here.”

Daud didn’t really know why he said that. Maybe it’s because Corvo was not his Whaler despite the clothes he’s currently wearing. Having Corvo around was actually a pleasant thing. Corvo was a surprisingly nice companion despite his serious attitude and lack of sense of humor. It’s nice to have someone who didn’t look up at him and treated him as their master, someone he could sit and have a chat with. The constant scowl and distant glare he got from Corvo didn’t really bother him much. He did the same to Corvo.

“I can borrow your book?” Corvo asked. He sounded surprised, confused, but pleased.

“Don’t make me repeat it again.” Daud decided it’s the time to clean the messy papers on his desk to avoid the upcoming awkward moment. Even though he didn’t look up to meet Corvo’s eyes, Daud could feel the weight of those dark eyes staring right at him.

“Thank you.”

Daud was expecting question or a usual toneless affirmation. He didn’t expect to hear a genuine gratitude in Corvo’s voice. Surprised to hear that, Daud raised his head. He was fast enough to see the small brief smile on Corvo’s lips that was gone the minute their eyes locked. Corvo turned his back and left him without saying anything.

Daud blinked his eyes, not believing what he just saw. For all he knew, Corvo Attano didn’t smile. But he was smiling just then. It’s interesting how a simple curve of lips could make Corvo’s face appeared a bit younger. Daud shook his head. He wouldn’t linger on that matter any longer. He got more pressing matters to think about.

The smile followed him to his sleep.

***

The Whalers were an organized group of trained assassins. When Daud first started gathering recruits, their numbers were small and it’s easy to supervise all their movement. As the numbers grew, he needed help to do that. All senior Whalers got their position in order to organize the Whalers. In order for him to know what’s going on, he needed reports. Ton of reports.

It’s part of his jobs as their leader. When he’s not busy killing people for coins, he’s busy reading reports. It was a tiring and frustrating task, teaching his Whalers to write a decent report, but it paid well. It was a dull job but necessary. Dull and boring. His already grim mood went even more grimmer when he read reports, especially if it’s from Hezron. He would assign Zachary to teach him how to write properly.

There’s a knock on his door followed a figure clad in red coat. A day had passed since he sent Kierron and there’s no news from him. Corvo was nowhere near his sight after their meeting yesterday (he had no reason to). It’s a wonder why he’s suddenly here late at night. Daud made a brief eye contact with Corvo, silently demanding his intention of being there.

“You said that I can borrow your books.”

Oh Void, that foolish impromptu offer. He still didn’t know why he said that. He wasn’t even sure Corvo would actually show up to borrow his book at this odd hour when most normal sane people were sleeping (the fact that they’re not normal sane people was irrelevant). Daud should felt annoyed that his precious time to read report was disturbed (he usually did) but he did not, which was a bit disturbing. Void forbade them to get comfortable around each other.

“Feel free to browse my bookshelves.”

Daud turned his attention back to the papers on his desk and continued reading while Corvo started browsing. His eyes might be fixed on the words he’s reading but his keen assassin’s sense felt the stolen gazes Corvo directed at him. The weight of those dark eyes burnt his nerves. Daud finally looked up and met Corvo’s eyes. He was pretty surprised when Corvo didn’t even turn away when Daud caught him staring.

“What?” 

“You’re busy.” Corvo commented.

Daud merely raised an eyebrow.

“It’s late. Everyone is sleeping.” his eyes wandered to the papers stacked on his desk then at empty glass and half full ashtray.

Daud wasn’t sure what Corvo was trying to say, “You’re not sleeping.”

“I’m going to. I think a book before I sleep won’t hurt.” the younger man then turned back and continued his searching. “Any suggestion?”

“If you want to fall to sleep. I suggest you just go and bore yourself with any philosophy book.” Daud suggested. “Except if you’re interested in philosophy. You will end up reading until the sun is high in the sky.”

“ _The Young Prince of Tyvia_. An Excerpt from a theatre play?”Corvo took the book from the shelves and began flipping the pages. Panic washed over Daud for a brief dreadful moment. Not that book! Before Daud could warn him, Corvo had already read it out loud, “ _’Oh, my, Kallisarr, your skin is so warm, it burns.’_ ”

Corvo’s face turned a bit red after he finished reading the page while Daud was completely turned red. Daud had suffered more embarrassing events but still, getting caught _having_ that damned book was utterly embarrassing.

“Do they really perform this on the stage?” Corvo finally asked. 

Daud could laugh at Corvo’s flabbergasted expression but the book was found in his bookshelf. Out of sheer embarrassment Daud replied, “Yes they did.”

Corvo’s eyebrows shot up high until they disappeared behind his long bangs. Then slowly he asked, “Did you watch it?”

“Can we forget about that book?” why did he put that book there, for Outsider’s sake?!

Corvo thankfully put the book back to its place. He scanned the books again, “ _Sunset at Karnaca_?”

“Ok, stay away from my bookshelves.” Daud quickly got up from his desk and made his way to Corvo and pushed the younger man away. Who knew what other embarrassing books Corvo could find there. “For your record, those cheap romance books are not mine. My whalers put them there.”

Corvo didn’t say anything but the look on his face made Daud wanted to slam his head to the wall.

“They think it’s funny.” Daud explained. The look on Corvo’s face didn’t change. “I don’t read those books.” he added.

“And you don’t throw them away?” Corvo asked.

“After realizing it’s useless, I just let them do anything they like.” Daud took a long deep sigh.

“Some of _The Young Prince ofTyvia_ ’s pages are marked.” Corvo pointed out.

“What are you implying?”

Corvo smirked. That bastard had the gut to smirk at him. “Nothing.”

If only Daud didn’t owe him his life, Daud would punch Corvo right on that stupid face of his.

“Can I still borrow your book?”Corvo asked. He was back to his usual stoic self.

Daud took another deep sigh, “Why the Void not?”

They spent the next few minutes browsing together. Corvo didn’t make any further comment when he found any other dubious books (when he said dubious, Daud meant cheap romance books). They tried another shelf and another. Daud stood right beside Corvo’s to give brief summary to the younger man.

“ _Royal Protector_?”Corvo took the book from the shelf with great interest.

“It’s a book about Royal Protector, obviously.” Daud explained. “It describes the nature of the job, its history, notable Lord Protectors… There’s something about you there, but it’s not much.”

Corvo flipped the pages and skimmed it while Daud just watched him. Up close Daud could see the color of Corvo’s eyes. Those dark brown orbs reminded him of the ocean at night when he sailed from Serkonos to Gristol. Dark, deep, dangerous, and deadly. This close, Daud could see the roughness of Corvo’sskin, the stubble on his jaw, the crook of his nose, the way he pursued his lips.

And this close, Daud realized he was basically invading Corvo’s personal space.

“I think I’ll borrow this.” Corvo turned his head back to Daud. “Thank you.”

The damned smile was back. Daud found it very hard not to stare at those lips. They were, for a lack of better words, tempting. This close Daud could just lean forward and captured those lips with his. He could pin Corvo to the bookshelf and kissed the man, make him moaning and trembling with burning desire.

No.

“Don’t forget to return it.” Daud headed back to his desk.

“If there’s word from your man…”

“I’ll tell you.” Daud took the report and started reading.

Corvo immediately left the room without saying anything. Alone, Daud used this moment to think about what the damned Void happened just then. There’s a perfectly good reason why he suddenly wanted to kiss him. Corvo reminded him of Serkonos. He reminded him of home, to the time when everything was more simple than this. Corvo was an attractive man. Corvo was dangerous, the blood thirsty deadly weapon shaped from betrayal. Damn him if he found the combination to be so alluring. 

It couldn’t happen. It wouldn’t work. He killed the Empress. Even though Corvo didn’t remember it, it still felt wrong. Corvo was the opposite side of the coin. They were meant to be each other’s death. The only reason why he was still alive was because Corvo didn’t remember. 

As an assassin, Daud had a great control of himself. A simple urge to kiss Corvo was something that’s easy to subdue. He had survived years without submitting to his lust.

Daud spent the rest of the night thinking what it might feel to taste those lips.

***

“You’re sure it’s going to work, right?”

“I don’t put my trust easily, Corvo. If Kierron says it’s safe to go pass the checkpoint, it is safe.”

They were at Distillery District, hiding on the roof near the gate to Holger square. It was fairly easy to get past the Wall of Light in that separated the slum area and the upper class housing. The back alley those thugs from Bottle Street Gang used was mostly empty saved from some weepers who somehow found their ways there. Some guards and officers guarded both the street and balconies but they managed to avoid them by transversing from roof to roof. Now they were waiting for the right moment to land to the ground and pretending to be Overseers.

“Put your mask. We go now.”

They both put their mask on then transverse to the ground. The weight of the Overseer’s clothes felt strange on him but Daud chose to ignore it. Corvo on the other hand, seemed like he wanted to rip the clothes from his body.

“Try to act normal.” Daud whispered as they made their way to the gate.

The Overseers who patrolled the street looked at them but didn’t really bother to approach them and ask question. The hound they brought with them were looking confused. The layers of Overseer’s clothing were enough to cover the smell of the Outsider’s power beneath their skin but not enough to fool them completely. Thankfully they chose to ignore them. Daud and Corvo made their way to the checkpoint without causing any trouble.

The checkpoint station and the gate finally came into their line of sight. They approached the station carefully. There’s still a great distance separating them from the Holger Square but he could already hear the nightmarish music softly playing in the air. He could feel migraine growing. His mark started to itch.

“Can you hear the music?” Corvo asked.

“Yes.” Daud’s eyes were fixed on the station. “Be ready.”

They opened the door to the station. There were two Overseers inside, one was standing under the doorway with his back turned on them, the other was humming something to himself. The humming Overseer noticed their arrival.

“Hello there, Brothers! What can I help you.” the Overseers asked with too cheerful tone.

“Our shift is done. We’d like to go inside.”Daud told him.

“Huh? Already?” he took a paper from his desk and checked on something. “You must be mistaken. The shift ends in 1 hour.”

“That must be some mistake. Can you check again?” Daud insisted. He prepared his wrist bow. He could feel the gears of his wrist brow turning as he loaded it with a dart. The Overseer’s outer coat was enough to conceal the gear. When he turned his head aroud, Daud would shoot that man.

“Can you let us in?” Corvo said impatiently.

The humming Overseer looked up to Corvo. His body language suddenly didn’t look very friendly. Damn the Void. “Please identify yourself.” he drew up his gun.

And that’s the reason why he forbade Corvo to do the talking, “No need to be hostile, Brother.”

“Open your mask and identify yourself. Now.”

All of the sudden the other Overseer appeared just behind the humming Overseer and stabbed his neck with a blade. The Overseer died without even making any sound.

“You sure took your time.” Daud commented.

“I was waiting for the right moment, sir. There were some Overseers gathered near the gate.” Kierron told him while hiding the poor man’s body just under the desk.

Daud tried to peek behind Kierron’s shoulder. He could see some Overseers roaming the street behind the gate. “What’s the status?”

“No music inside the building. So you can summon the Whalers if you need to.” Kierron wiped his blade with a dirty looking rag he found on the desk. “Martin is in the Archive Room. He’s planning on a siege to Kingsparrow. And he’s been dutifully looking into all heretic movement report. No one knows why but I guess he wants to find a way to overcome The Outsider’s powers that Corvo.”

So Martin had already made his move. That man was a smart snake. It’s a good decision they went after him first. If he found anything useful to defend him from the Outsider’s power, it would be very hard to go after him.

“There are always Overseers guarding the door when he is there so you have to get rid of them first. And there are some inside with him as well. I won’t suggest using the backyard for escape plan, sir. There are Overseers everywhere and the chain is still gone.” Kierron continued. “I won’t suggest the kennel as well. They just got a new batch of wolfhounds and the Houndmaster has the twisted idea to let them roam the kennel until they are familiar with the place.”

“The only way out is through the square.” Daud concluded.

“And I’ve destroyed any evidence and report about the Overseer’s attack on our base. They won’t have any idea where our base is.”

Daud felt Corvo’s gaze burnt a hole on his back. He turned around, “What?”

“I didn’t know you have agenda within the agenda.” Corvo commented dryly.

“Is that a problem with you?” Daud asked.

“It’s a problem if you comprise the whole operation for another thing.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Daud turned back to Kierron. “You can go back at our meeting point by the sewer entrance. Thomas is waiting for you there.”

“I’ll go after I sabotage the alarm.” Kierron announced. “You know, just in case. If you’re stuck in a lockdown, you’re pretty much can’t go out.”

A part of Daud got pissed because Kierron thought that they would trigger the alarm and caused a lockdown, “You’re dismissed.”

Kierron then stalked out from the station and left them alone, probably heading to wherever the alarm was located. Daud and Corvo then walked out from the station as well. The mark was itching when he’s inside the station but now it’s burning. The volume of the music was enough to fill every corner of his brain. The migraine grew into a fierce painful headache. He felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer.

Daud looked at Corvo, “You okay there?”

Corvo didn’t answer it immediately. Daud noticed the trembling on his shoulder and the way he clenched his fist so tightly. First time facing the music.

“Can you walk?” Daud asked.

“Yes.” the other man responded all too fast. “Lead the way.”

Then they both walked towards the building of The High Overseer’s Office. At the square, Overseers were patrolling with wolfhounds. If the Overseers would bother to look at them, they would notice how their steps were swaying a little. It’s hard to walk with this music filling his head. They tried their best to avoid within arc pylon attack radius.

They made it to the office without rousing any suspicious. Just like Kierron told them, there’s no music inside the building. His senses were back to him once they stepped inside. They were now entering the Memorial Hall where the ashes of all High Overseers were kept. Some Overseers were gathering there for an unknown reason while the others were patrolling.

“The Archive Room is upstairs.” Daud told Corvo. “Don’t attract any attention.”

They headed upstairs via the staircase and met with a pair of patrolling Overseers. Those Overseers paid them no attention and just headed down. They continued their ways across the corridor of second floor, carefully avoiding some patrolling Overseers along the way. Just when they were about to make the turn to the Archive Room, they stopped and hid around the corner. 

There were two Overseers guarding the door. The ventilation above the door was shut. Damn Martin was smart. Daud looked up and pointed to the cable tray above them. Corvo seemed to get the idea and nod his head. They both then blinked up there without making any loud sound. There’s a chance they would be seen by the patrolling Overseers from up here so they made their way fast just above those two Overseers. Daud used his Void Gaze to check if there’s any patrolling Overseer nearby. When he found none, he gave the signal to Corvo.

They both jumped down with their blade ready. Once they landed on the Overseers, they shoved their blades to their neck. Their death bodies turned into ashes as their life slipped away from their fingers. The drop assassination was one of his favorite tricks. His opponent usually didn’t see him coming. It’s a clean kill.

He used Void Gaze again to check any living things behind the door. There were 3 Overseers gathered by the desk and he could see at least two figures on the second level of the Archive Room.

“I’ll bend the time as soon as we open that door.” Daud announced. “You take those 3.”

Corvo just gave a curt nod and held his blade.

Once he opened the door, he immediately used the power granted to him to bend the time and made everything stopped. As one of the one chosen to bear the Outsider’s Mark, his power didn’t affect Corvo so the younger man could move and did a very skillful fast kill to take down those 3 Overseers. Daud himself moved to the second level and took down two Overseers. 

He found Martin at the center of the second level, completely oblivious of the killing happening just under his nose. He waited until Corvo joined him again. After that, he stopped his Bend Time power.

“Remember, he’s mine.” Corvo reminded him.

“Never even dreamed of it.”

They both approached Martin silently. The man had his back turned against them. He finally noticed their presence when they were about 2 meters away from him. The High Overseer turned to address them. He looked very exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.

“What do you want? I’ve told you I need to concentrate.” Martin told them, still not knowing who they were.

Corvo removed his mask. The look of pure shock settled on Martin’s face. “Remember me, High Overseer Martin?”

The shock didn’t last long. The High Overseer quickly drew out his gun. Daud thought he would shoot them but surprisingly, he directed the gun to himself. He looked straight to Corvo dead in the eyes. He didn’t look scared. He looked full of determination.

“Here to add me to your list? To write my name across the ground in blood?” Martin said. Even when facing death, the man was still in touch with his infamous sarcasm. 

“You bring this to yourself.” Corvo hissed.

“I’m not going to plead innocence.” Martin continued. “When we dug you out of Coldridge Prison, we had the best of intentions. We’d find Emily and strike against the Lord Regent.”

Daud learnt from experience that a man facing death tended to tell the truth. A confession before they departed from this world. Martin, he was no different. Daud watched the man closely. There’s no lie in those dark eyes. There’s also no guilt for what he had done to Corvo.

“You killed those who helped you.” Corvo snarled. “You tried to kill me.”

The High Overseer closed his eyes. His body trembled just slightly as something horrible played inside his head. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Corvo.

“It was…. Inevitable.”

Corvo’s hold on his blade tightened. His face hardened in suppressed anger. The dark eyes of his grew even darker with something primeval, something savage. 

“Once we started ordering deaths, blackmailing those in power, and all the other things you’re not supposed to do, well…” Martin paused before he continued with a grim tone, “I guess it just became a habit.”

Corvo was dreadfully silent. His eyes fixed on Martin. There’s so much hatred there for a man he didn’t even remember. Or maybe that was it?

“It’s hard thing, holding the keys to the Empire in your hands. It weighs on a man’s mind, heavily.”

With Corvo stunned in his anger, Daud decided it’s safe for him to play as well. He removed his mask, “Teague Martin. There was once a bounty on your head a long, long time ago. Now you are the High Overseer.”

Martin’s eyes widened in surprised. Then he let out a sardonic chuckle, “Well, well, what a pair you two make. Two heretics helping each other. Do you have a matching tattoo as well? Gift from your _God_?”

“Why turn on each other, Martin?” Daud chose to ignore Martin’s remark. “Can’t take it that Havelock take all the credit away from you? You want to monopoly Emily?”

“Curse Havelock and his worthless ambition!” Martin shouted. Finally a flash of anger reached his eyes. “He only cares on restoring his name after Burrows kicked him out from his post. He wants to control everything while he can’t even control a ten years old!”

“And Pendleton?”

“Pendleton is a fool! And a coward!” Martin roared. “He’s a drunk! How can he run the Parliament when all he knows is how to order his manservant to fetch him things! He doesn’t see that by making him the Prime Minister, he acts as Havelock’s puppet! Curse him!”

“And you. How about you, High Overseer Martin?” Daud continued. “Do you think you are the one who should be Lord Regent and guiding Her Majesty to her throne?”

“Those two won’t be anything if it’s not because of me.” Martin said. “I was the one plan the conspiracies. I was the one who chose our targets. I was the one who got Corvo out from the prison. I was the one who did all the dirty works and suffered for it!”

He took a deep breath before he added, “Curse me as well.”

Daud had heard enough. He turned to look at Corvo. The disgraced Lord Protector still had the same look as before.

“I can’t stop you from going after the others. In fact, I’ll be pleased if you do so.” Martin said.

Corvo still didn’t say anything.

“But I’m not going to give you the privilege. I was born into nothing and it’s nothing I’ll return to.”

What Daud feared the most was happening now. He had a bad feeling that Martin would do something stupid like shooting himself. In which he did, or trying to. His attempt suicide was failed when Corvo charged to his direction and smacked the gun away from his hand, the bullet didn’t have the chance to even graze his skin.

Before Daud could even registered what had happened, Corvo had already thrust his blade right through Martin’s lower abdomen. After that he pushed Martin back, causing blood to splutter everywhere. Martin fell to his knees, his hand holding the wound inflicted by Corvo. Before Martin could get up, Corvo swung his blade right through Martin’s neck, separating the head from the body. The head and body both dropped to the floor. Blood pooling under the beheaded corpse.

Daud heard footsteps coming to them. The gun shot had alerted the patrolling Overseers. He switched the Void Gaze and saw at least 4 Overseers were coming their ways. He drew out his blade. 

“We must get out from here.”

There’s no response from Corvo. He turned to that man and found him clutching his head and making painful soft groan. His eyes were shut tight and his body was trembling with unknown force. Suddenly he let out an agonizing scream and fell on his knees. Daud came to his side to shake that man.

“Corvo! Corvo! What’s wrong with you?”

Corvo didn’t answer him. He couldn’t stop screaming. For The Outsider’s sake, what’s wrong with him? Daud tried to shake him awake again but useless. He tried it again but instead of waking up, Corvo collapsed right to Daud’s arms. What the Void was happening here?

“Isn’t that Corvo and Daud?”

“They killed High Overseer Martin!”

“Sound the alarm!”

Daud didn’t realize the Overseers had he surrounded. There were three of them, the last one was probably away to ring the alarm. He hoped Kierron had done sabotaging the alarm.

Daud got up and quickly drew out the gun he brought and shot one Overseer. The shot hit his chest but it’s not lethal enough to kill him on spot. The other Overseers were stunned by Daud’s sudden move. He took the chance to transverse right behind one of them and slit his throat. The other one he killed by chopping his head off. He finished the one he shot by shoving his blade right through his heart. Once they were all dead, Daud went back to Corvo. There’s no sign he would wake up soon.

They needed a way out, fast. There’s no way storming to the lower ground while carrying Corvo. If his memory served him well, he could get out from the meeting room window and made his way out from there. It would be risky but it’s his better choice. He hauled Corvo on his shoulder, headed out from the Archive Room and blinked to the tray to avoid the swarm of Overseers heading towards the Archive Room.

He arrived at the meeting room without any trouble. He was glad to find it empty. He then opened a window and made his way out to the checkpoint. He had an unfortunate encountered with an Overseer and his wolfhound but he finished them with a combination of transversal and a blade to their necks. After he’s finally out from Holger Square, he transverse up to the roof and traced his path back to the meeting point at the sewer entrance. Thomas and his team was waiting for him alongside with Kierron who had already changed to his Whaler’s costume.

“Sir, is there anything wrong with Corvo?” Thomas asked.

“I don’t know. He just collapsed after he killed Martin.” Daud answered. “Hezron, take Corvo back to our hideout. Once we’re there, take him to his room. Thomas, Kierron, debriefing at my chamber. Let’s go back now.”

Chorus of ‘yes, sir’ echoed in this empty sewer. Then they headed back to Flooded District. Corvo was still deep in his unconsciousness with no sign of waking up. He still hadn’t woke up even after debrief. Hamish, their resident doctor, said that there’s nothing to worry. For an unknown reason, Corvo was asleep.

And for an unknown reason, Daud came to Corvo’s room.

It was late at night when he visited Corvo. The man was sleeping like the death. Daud once again found himself unsure of his own action. He guessed he felt bad for Corvo. Whatever was happening to him, Daud was sure it’s The Outsider’s doing.

He looked down at the sleeping man. Even during sleep, Corvo’s face was still tainted with stressed line. He’s the man who chose to spill blood on his path. A man like that would find no peace in his sleep. Especially in his sleep, Daud thought grimly. He knew it from personal experience.

Daud reached from something under his coat. A bone charm. Those fools from The Abbey denied it but Daud knew its power was real. Bone charm was the reason why his mother was mistaken as a witch. Its power wasn’t big but it’s enough to make her look younger and make her healthier and stronger than women around her. Daud once thought t was foolish to rely on any supernatural power. Now years and years after that, he was the one who bore the Outsider’s mark.

Daud placed the bone charm just beside Corvo’s pillow. It’s a charm to restore energy more quickly while sleeping. He was tired but he guessed Corvo needed it more. He only did this because he wanted Corvo to be well enough so they could be done with his revenge thing more quickly. He had no other motive.

Maybe.

He watched Corvo slept and felt something heavy on his chest. He had grown fond of Corvo. There’s no way to deny it. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find Corvo attractive. The face that reminded him of home. The face of someone he could be if he didn’t choose this path he regretted taking. Corvo and his mad skill and blood thirsty self. It only made him more… alluring.

The Outsider said that they could achieve many great things together. Together. It’s not a word said very often in his line of work. Together mean trust and trust is something Daud couldn’t give away very lightly. He couldn’t trust Corvo Attano, attractive or not. No one knew what he would do once his memory was restored. Daud was sure The Outsider himself didn’t know about it. 

Daud was a dangerous man. Corvo was a dangerous man. Together they would slit each other’s throat if they’re not careful. With that thought, he went back to his chamber. The bone charm sat on the pillow while making soft haunting song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the bone charm things. In my head canon, there are bone charms for everything. And the thought of Daud reading The Young Prince of Tyvia is hilarious, at least in my head. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Serkonan Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small piece of his memory was back. Now Corvo was questioning whether he should trust Daud or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know when you point the Heart to a Whaler, it told you that it can’t see their secret but let’s just say in this universe, it can. And oh, here comes the sexy part, at the end of the chapter I mean

“His name is Corvo Attano. He is an orphan, born and raised in Karnaca. His mother died giving birth to him and his father was killed when pirates attacked his trading ship. No known relatives so he was sent to the orphanage. After displaying an excellent fighting skill when he’s 15, he’s taken by the Karnacan Grand Guard to be trained as-”

“When you said ‘displaying’, you mean ‘attacking official officer’.”

“Yes, Your Grace. He was trying to help another child from the orphanage who got into trouble with the officer. Apparently, the Captain was impressed with his skill.”

The Duke of Serkonos averted his calm brown eyes to the young Corvo Attano who was standing beside Captain Arlington from the Elite Swordsman of the Grand Guard. Corvo was just 17 but his eyes were not like any other teens his age. Manner taught Corvo to not stare at the Duke so he had his eyes fixed on the sole of his boots. He could feel the weight of the Duke’s gaze raking from head to toe.

“After joining the Grand Guard at young age, his career progressed quickly and reached the rank of Elite Swordsman.” Captain Arlington continued. “He’s been serving as Elite Swordsman for a year now and his performance is flawless.”

The Duke was now circling him in slow careful steps. Corvo tried to stand still and ignored that lingering gaze of his.

“And this is your best candidates?” the Duke asked.

“Yes, Your Grace. You are asking for our best swordsman to be sent to Dunwall. I can assure you that he is the best.”

It wasn’t really a secret that the relationship between Serkonos and Gristol had been drifting since the pirates had expanded their territory. Everybody knew how furious the Emperor when he found one of his favorite ships was taken by pirates when it sailed the Serkonan sea. How the Duke got the idea of sending Serkonan best swordsman to gain Dunwall’s support was something Corvo’s young mind failed to comprehend. Corvo didn’t like this whole ‘diplomatic gesture’ thing especially since he’s the said ‘diplomatic gesture’.

“He is not from royal family.” the Duke stated. A son of a humble trader who encountered a very bad event that took his life. Corvo didn’t even remember his father’s face.

“That’s right, Your Grace. But I can assure you his has been taught in manner and customs and also he’s taken dance class so he can perform it in front of the Emperor and Lady Jessamine.” Captain Arlington cleared his throat, “He is to be sent as Lady Jessamine’s gift, is he not? We think… well, I think that a fine young man is more suitable than middle age man.”

The Duke stopped in front of him. Then all of the sudden, he leaned forwards until his face was barely an inch from Corvo’s face. Corvo had the urge to kick this man away from his space. If only he could.

“Ah, yes… he’s quite attractive. I see. It would please Lady Jessamine, I think.” the Duke nodded his head. He finally turned away and walked to his desk to pour himself a glass of Tyvian wine. “What do you think about this, boy?”

Corvo was surprised, he didn’t think the Duke would talk to him.

“Answer him, Attano.” Captain Arlington mumbled besides him.

“Are you willing to serve under our Emperor and the future Empress?” the Duke asked again. “Are you willing to leave Serkonos and sail to Gristol? There’s a great chance that you wouldn’t come back here again.”

If he went to Dunwall, it meant he had to leave Serkonos behind. Serkonos. There’s nothing much left here, never was. His parents were both dead. His friends from the orphanage were either adopted by a good family or living on the street once they got kicked out when they reached the age limit. He had no other friends. Since he joined the army at young age and moved fast in ranks, no one really liked him here. Corvo suspected him being sent to Dunwal had something to do with a certain captain’s jealousy over his accomplishment.

“I’m ready to be sent anywhere I’m needed.” Corvo answered.

 _”I’m ready to be sent anywhere I’m needed._.”

Everything stopped. The Duke, Captain Arlington, the clock in the room… everything just froze. Suddenly the world was shaking. The ceiling of the Duke’s study room went down, revealing a bluish endless sky. The wall crumbled, big stones flying towards many directions. Soon Corvo found himself standing around the Void with a small piece of his past. The moment when he was sent to Gristol by his Duke.

“Words spoken so eloquent and noble but the truth is, you just want to run away. Am I right, Corvo?”

The Outsider materialized in front of him. His form was floating among dark matters that appeared like black peculiar smoke. Those black eyes stared right at Corvo’s dark eyes. Corvo could see the reflection of himself on those strange eyes.

“You yearn to know your past life and childhood and yet when you finally got a small fraction of it, you don’t seem satisfied.”

“There’s not much to remember.” Corvo told the Outsider. “I remember my days at Serkonos, up until I was standing in the ship to be sent away to Dunwall. I can’t remember anything more.”

“You are a man with no past. Life has robbed your childhood when your father died and taken you to join the Grand Guard at a very young age. It molded you into the fine swordsman you are now. Loyal, obedient, and blood thirsty.”

“I want to remember more.”

Something flickered in those dark eyes, something like amusement. “Do not worry about that, dear Corvo. You will regain more of your memory back when the time comes.”

“When I killed Martin, I feel the memory rushed back to my head.” Corvo still could feel the sensation of it. How painful it was to have a lot of data forcefully stored back to his brain. It was overwhelming. It was too much. “I kill them and I get my memory back.”

The Outsider’s face remained impassive but the tone of his voice changed, “Do what you think must be done, and I’ll give you back your memories.”

Corvo eyed the Outsider suspiciously. This creature. The leviathan who dressed himself like a human. Could he trust this creature? He’s the one who grant him his power but he’s also the one who took away his memory.

“Why are you doing this?” Corvo finally asked.

“Once I told you that my motive is not a noble one. That is true.” The Outsider claimed. “I could just let you venture to Daud’s home and let you kill him. But what’s the fun in that?”

Corvo frowned, “I don’t understand.”

“I am nothing but an ancient being. I’ve been here before the first rock was set to the land. I’ve seen many things, heard many things. When you have all time in the world, when you are immortal, things tend to get predictable. It is not in my nature to interfere but sometimes, when something worthy for my attention occurs, I’ll do anything to make it more entertaining for me.”

“You wiped my memory because it entertains you.” Corvo concluded. He didn’t like it.

“You have my interest ever since you broke out from Coldridge. Daud have my interest back when he’s finally capable to show regret. I’m curious to see what would happen if you two work together instead of killing each other.” The Outsider said. 

Corvo gritted his teeth. This creature, how dare he did this to him so he could get entertained. “I’m just an interesting object to analyze then. Something to satisfy your curiosity.”

The Outsider let out an amused snort, “Maybe. Or maybe not. Human nature is a curious thing and you two are the most curious. What I find the most curious is your relationship with Daud. He is the one that destroyed your life. The day he killed your beloved Empress is the day you lost everything, and yet here you are, lying under the roof he provides for you, eating the food his men cook for you. You've grown fond of each other. It appears you have forgiven the man’s sin.”

The Outsider paused for awhile. He hovered closer to Corvo and looked right into his eyes. And with slow mocking voice, he added, 

“Or is it because you don't remember?”

***

Corvo opened his eyes slowly with a groan. The familiar smell of mucky water and the dampness surrounding him indicated that he’s back at Flooded District. The gentle sunrise crept to his room from the windows. He guessed it’s still early in the morning. His head was a bit dizzy but aside from the light headache, he felt fine. At least he’s not feeling tired. Daud brought him here, no doubt.

The last thing he remembered was the archive room at High Overseer’s office. He killed Martin, one of the man who betrayed him, the brain of the conspirators. He felt an indescribable satisfaction when his blade met Martin’s neck. He remembered every detail of it, the look on Martin’s face, the sound he made. He could play it over and over again inside his mind. 

Corvo then heard some kind buzzing coming from the side of his head. He turned around to find a bone charm. Puzzled, he took the bone charm and inspected it. He had a collection of bone charm with him and he knew every single one of it. This one wasn’t his. The carving on the bone was nothing like he had ever seen before and he wondered who put it there. Maybe this charm was the reason why he felt well rested now. Whoever put it there, Corvo owed him his thanks.

After putting the bone charm on his bed, Corvo walked to the window to look outside. There were some whalers on the roof doing their shift. His gaze then shifted to Chamber of Commerce. He’s wondering what Daud was up to now. Was he busy reading reports or was he already working on their second assassination? Or maybe, maybe, he was planning to take him down since he’s helpless.

Corvo shook his head. Daud might be an assassin but he kept his promise. Daud had done a good job assisting him and he had proven himself to be a worthy partner. Maybe it’s time for Corvo to truly trust this man since he’s the one who could help him. 

Was he worth his trust?

_“Or is it because you don't remember?”_

The Outsider’s words sank deep into Corvo’s mind. Daud, the man who murdered his Empress. The man whose sin Corvo couldn’t remember. There’s simply nothing to forgive. He didn’t remember the day before Burrows and Campbell betrayed him. He didn’t remember the reason to kill Daud. All he knew Daud could help him and he would take any help he could get.

What if he remembered?

Corvo was sure Daud had a soft spot for him. He seemed to enjoy every minute they spent talking and bickering. Fyodor told him that Daud never lent book to anyone (that’s why they put those cheap romance there). He told him Daud had gone soft. Soft, but still deadly. Was it the reason why he was kind to Corvo? 

It bothered Corvo more than it should.

***

Around noon Daud came to visit his room. Corvo was already changing his clothes into the standard Whaler uniform minus the red coat. Daud himself was fully dressed in his Whaler’s suit. He eyed the red coat drapped carelessly on the bed then he looked up at Corvo. He seemed pleased to find Corvo breathing and looking healthy.

“You’re awake.” the older man said as he invited himself inside his room.

“I’m fine.” Corvo said, answering the unsaid question because Daud was too proud to ask about Corvo’s condition.

Daud just stood there rather awkwardly. He looked unsure of what he’s doing here but then again he always seemed unsure when he’s around Corvo in private. The way he bit his lower lip unconsciously when he’s thinking was something the Corvo wouldn’t miss. He found it to be a bit endearing.

“I regain my memory back.” Corvo told him. “When I killed Martin, the memory came back. That’s why I passed out.”

Something flash in Daud’s blue eyes. There’s a mix of emotion there. Surprised, relief, fear. Corvo understood surprised. Corvo got it why he’s relief. Corvo didn’t understand why Daud suddenly felt scared hearing that.

“It’s not much, just my childhood and my time when I served as Grand Guard at Karnaca.”

Relief swamped over those blue eyes again. The fear was gone. After that he asked, “You’re a Grand Guard?”

“One of the best Elite Swordsman, if my memory serves me well.”

Daud’s face didn’t change much but he looked impressed, “That explained why you have such a tremendous skill and why you were chosen as the diplomatic gesture to Dunwall.”

“I’m an orphan.” Corvo found himself telling Daud that story. He then headed to the bed and sat on the edge. “My mother died giving birth to me. My father was killed by pirates.”

Daud seemed a bit surprised when he heard that. It’s unclear why he was surprised. “You’re telling me this, why?”

“You told me about your childhood. I’m returning the sentiment.” Corvo answered.

Daud didn’t say anything for awhile. Then he dragged a chair from the desk and put it near Corvo’s bed. He sat down and just looked at Corvo, “Continue.”

It felt quite odd having Daud sat so close to him and having him listen to his story. Corvo wasn’t the social type, and so was Daud (maybe). Strange how they somehow found comfort in talking to each other.

“My father and I lived in a house just near the outskirt of Karnaca. He was a merchant, whale oil. He owned a shop at town and went home after the sun set and brought me foods he found at the market. He’s not fond of sailing so he tended to avoid that. The first time he did sail, his ship was attacked by pirates. He died. I was sent to an orphanage because no known relatives that wanted to have me.”

Daud was silent during his story. Corvo was unsure whether Daud enjoyed the story or he was just kind enough to sit with him and humor him.

“If it bores you, you should say. I will stop.” Corvo said.

“Why do you think I find your story boring?” Daud asked him. He sounded serious.

“I don’t have exciting story like yours.” Corvo still remembered Daud’s story. The one with the pirates was his favorite. Now he knew his father was killed by pirates, he really enjoyed when he recalled Daud made the pirate captain walked unto a plank and fed him to the sea monsters. All he did that even before he reached 16.

“Not everyone has a mother who was accused as a witch.” Daud told him with a small smile. “The Abbey was dying to get my mother burnt for witchcraft. And those crazy bitches from Oracular Order were more persistent than the Overseers. There’s a reason why we moved a lot.”

“The story with the pirate was after you got separated from your mother.” Corvo reminded him. Daud never told him about how he got separated from his mother. Corvo found it strange that Daud would leave his mother since the man talked about her with great affection. Corvo didn’t ask him about that.

“My last adventure at Serkonos before I came here.” Daud spoke with pride. “I took the ship and sail to Gristol.”

Before Daud came to Gristol, his life was already full of exciting adventure and dangerous things. Meanwhile Corvo was trained as an obedient little soldier to the Empire. “My days at Serkonos were dull compared to you.”

“You were an Elite Swordsman of Grand Guard. That’s impressive.”

There’s a small amused smile on Daud’s lips. Seeing that smile made Corvo wondered how easy they slipped into this comfortable banter like they were old friends. They were not friends. Daud was an assassin and he was a Lord Protector. The nature of their job was like oil and water.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” despite his logic, Corvo found himself smiling at Daud.

A momentary silence passed with just the two of them staring at each other. Corvo didn’t say anything and just looked at Daud. He wanted to know if he could trust this man. He was supposed to hate this man, wasn’t he? Should he judge this man for a sin in the past or should he just look at this man who was sitting right in front of him?

Finally Daud broke the silence because apparently being stared by Corvo had bothered him more than Corvo thought he would be, “We’ve caused a big havoc to the Abbey. With Martin gone, they will be busy electing the new High Overseers. They will hold Feast of Painted Kettles soon and pretty much busy with the whole new High Overseer business.”

“The Overseer won’t be too much trouble.” Corvo concluded.

“More or less.” Daud leaned back to his chair to get more comfortable. “Words spread that we killed Martin. You and I. A lot of Overseers saw me hauling your body on my shoulder when I escaped. I bet both Pendleton and Havelock have heard the news now. They will double their security. Triple, Pendleton is a coward. What’s more terrifying than knowing both Corvo Attano and the assassin Daud are going to kill you?”

Corvo couldn’t help the twisted delighted growing inside him. They knew it’s him. Let them cower in fear for their life. Hiding and praying. They would soon perish in his hand. Those traitors deserved to die. One down, two more to go.

“Our next target is Pendleton.” Daud continued after a brief pause. “I’ve sent Thomas to get more information. See if he can get a way in for us to strike. I’ll send Kierron to get inside if it’s necessary.”

Daud finally got up from his chair. Corvo let him even though he still wanted to talk to Daud. Talking to the older assassin had proven to be the most effective way to understand him. Corvo wanted to know more about this man. He got nothing to talk about for now. Asking Daud to stay with him a little longer would be weird and caused the older man to get suspicious.

“What?”

Corvo blinked his eyes. He wasn’t aware he was staring far too long, “Nothing.”

Daud headed to the window, stopped for awhile, turned again, hesitated, then finally said, “Forget it.”

“Forget what?” Corvo asked. He found Daud’s action to be odd.

There’s a pause before the older man took a deep breath. Daud’s shoulder then slumped in defeat. He turned his face away from Corvo and finally said, “I have a bottle of Tyvian wine. If you want to celebrate Martin’s death, you could have it.”

Corvo frowned. Another form of Daud’s peculiar kindness. He was still puzzled by it. “Why should I do that? It is not really the time to celebrate.”

Corvo could see Daud’s shoulder grew stiff. He really wished Daud was facing him so he could see his face. “Like I said, forget it.”

“I appreciate the offer. Thank you.” he said with a small faint smile.

Despite any popular belief, Corvo did smile. That’s why he found it strange to see Daud’s bewildered expression when he finally turned around to face him. Corvo’s smile dropped almost instantly and replaced by the usual frown.

“I’ll see you soon.” Daud said before he blinked out from the room.

***

Corvo spent the rest of the day helping Fyodor trained other Whalers. By helping, he actually meant standing in the corner and giving pointers and useful advice when prompted. He spared with a Whaler named Alosius and after nearly breaking his neck, no one dared to spare with him. After that, he’s mostly just lurking in the dark, watching like a hawk.

He didn’t see Daud anywhere after his visit. He had gone to his chamber just to find it empty. He was told that Daud was going somewhere to check on something. It’s no surprise that the Whalers were reluctant to share every bit of their activities to Corvo. It’s their loyalty to Daud that made them shut their mouth even when Corvo asked them with unfriendly tone and threat lingering around him.

It made him wonder why they were all loyal to Daud.

Corvo’s hand crept into the inside of his coat and retrieved the Heart. That thing beat softly in his palm, strange yet familiar. Corvo directed it to Fyodor, the only Whaler he was comfortable with. Then he squeezed.

_”The mismatched eyes he was born with caused him his isolation. People saw him as a bad luck. He was taken as a boy and saw a father figure in Daud.”_

Corvo watched Fyodor carefully. The young man was still young yet so skillful in the art of killing. How old was he when Daud took him under his wing? He talked so highly about Daud when Corvo asked him. Was it the reason why he was loyal to Daud? He took his people when they’re young so he could mold them into loyal soldier?

Someone blinked to the opening of the training room. Corvo heard rather than saw when Montgomery came to the room in such hurry. He was panting under his vapor mask. His eyes scanned the room carefully before he found Corvo. 

“Corvo, Daud wants to see you.” Montgomery said. 

All Whalers stopped their practice. They seemed to notice something was off with Montgomery. Fyodor opened his mouth to ask, “What happened?”

“Those bloody witches happened.” the senior Whaler grumbled. “I got some injured Whalers at the sick bay. Thomas included.”

“Is he okay?” Fyodor asked, a note of concern was clear in his voice.

“Aside from broken arm and fractured ribs, he’s pretty much alive. He’s lucky that weird hell hound didn’t bite his arm off.”Montgomery canted his head to Corvo’s direction and beckoning him to go. “You don’t want to make Daud waits for you, do you?”

Without any further word, Corvo quickly made his way to Daud’s chamber. Montgomery mentioned ‘witch’. Judging from Montgomery’s chosen words, it seemed it’s not the first time the Whalers encountered the witch.

Corvo found Daud at his desk with other Whalers he recognized Rulfio, Zachary, and Kierron. No one except Daud was unmasked. The air was tense and grim around them and Daud’s face was sour as he inhaled his cigarette and blew a ring of smoke from his mouth. Rulfio was telling him something when Corvo arrived. He stopped immediately when he saw him coming.

“Montgomery told me that you want to see me.” 

“Yes.” Daud said. “We have a small problem that we need to handle so I want to know if you’re okay if we withhold our assassination planning for awhile. I need all my best man. Three days top, I promise.”

Three days. Corvo didn’t like this, “What happened?”

“Not so long time ago, my path crossed with a coven of witches, the Brigmore Witches.” Daud’s face hardened when he spoke the name. “I managed to neutralize their leader but did nothing to her follower. Thomas was attacked by them when he scouted the Estate District. I want to know why they are there and I want to stop them before it’s too late.”

Corvo didn’t immediately answer him. He thought for awhile. A group of witches was seen at Estate District, the District where his next target lived. Since they had crossed path with Daud, Corvo suspected they would turn hostile when they saw him and his Whalers. Letting Daud deal with this Brigmore Witch seemed like a safe option.

“Three days.” Corvo finally said.

“You have my words.” Daud then back at discussing the matter with his Whalers.

“I can help.”

Corvo’s good intention was met with raised eyebrow and a scowl. Daud didn’t seem glad to hear Corvo’s offer, “I don’t need your help on this one, Corvo. It’s better if you don’t get involved.”

Corvo couldn’t say that the rejection didn’t upset him (it did, a bit). Corvo didn’t take it personally. It’s an internal problem, he’s just an outsider. There’s no reason for him to get involved. It sounded like a very messy business. It’s better for him to stay away.

He wanted to get involved though.

“Is there anything else?” Corvo asked. Even though he wanted to help, it’s outside his authority to demand Daud to let him in.

“No. You are dismissed.”

Corvo turned his back and headed to the door. He stopped when he reached the handle. He turned back then looked at Daud. His attention was focused solely on his Whalers, he didn’t notice Corvo was sitll there. Good. Corvo retrieved the Heart. If there’s something that can assure him that Daud was trustworthy, it was the Heart. He gave it a light squeeze.

_”Why have you brought me here? Am I meant to forgive this man for what he did? No, there’s no turning back from the path he had chosen.”_

To say Corvo was surprised when he heard the Heart’s voice was an understatement. There was venom in the way it spoke the words in Corvo’s mind. Corvo was left confused by it. The Heart usually spoke with collected objectivity. Now it talked with such a surpassed resentment, like it’s one of Daud’s victim. Why did the Heart tell him that? What it’s trying to tell him?

To whom this heart belonged to?

Corvo put the Heart back to his pocket and flied away from Daud’s chamber.

***

The next day came and Daud was nowhere to be seen. Daud had taken his best men with him early in the morning, just before the sun rose in the sky. Corvo himself watched the man gone with a group of Whalers trailing behind him. The numbers of Whalers patrolling the district had dropped, most of the spaces were poorly guarded. If the witches were to attack the base now, they would be vulnerable.

Daud’s room would be empty.

With Daud’s gone, Corvo had the chance to sneak into the man’s room to check if there’s something that could give him more information regarding the assassin’s true nature. The Heart told him that there’s no turning back for Daud but all Daud had shown to him was a man seeking redemption. Somehow Corvo was sure the reason why Daud was willing to help Corvo wasn’t just because he spared his life. There must be more. He’s an assassin after all.

Daud locked his room when he’s away; even holes on the wall were closed from the inside. But it didn’t hold Corvo back from entering the assassin’s chamber (he had to thank Fyodor for teaching him how to pick a lock). Once inside, Corvo altered his gaze to find any hidden valuable or secret passage. He was a bit disappointed when he found none. Corvo pretty much had searched Daud’s bookshelves. 

Corvo decided to search the desk first. There were papers scattered on the desk along with a pack of cigarette and an audiograph. To his disappointment there’s no audio card attached and a quick search for an audio card led him to nothing. The papers on the desk were mostly old assassination contracts and reports from Whaler. There’s no personal effect there. Nothing to give more insight to Daud’s more personality. He only saw the professional paid killer in this chamber. Even his bed was lacking any sign of personality.

Corvo was about to give up when he found a letter under the piles of reports. Judging from the state of the paper, Daud was once crumpled it into a ball and then smoothened it again and kept it there for unknown reason. Corvo looked at it. It was a letter wrote in haste. It was signed by someone named Billie.

_No need to waste breath with apologies or excuses. You taught me that. All I can say is that as soon as I left Dunwall my head felt clear, maybe for the first time._

_You told me once that people like us burn hot, then burn up. We don’t get a chance to start over. No long days in the sun. But I know you, Daud. Despite the blood on your hands, you’ve been stashing coin. No one does that if there’s not holding on to something. You’ve got some kind of plan, some hope for new life._

_Maybe you knew, maybe you didn’t, but that’s what you gave me when you let me walk away. The one thing you said that wasn’t possible. And I will never forget that. When the time comes – and it will – I hope you’re watching close so you get that chance too._

_I left a book for you. The world is big. Bigger that I knew. There are lots of places where an old man like you could disappear._

_\- Bille_

Corvo had no idea who’s this Billie but he suspected he’s the one who once wore the red coat. Corvo didn’t know why he left the Whalers and why Daud let him walked away. Whoever this Billie was, he was close to Daud. Or at least, someone Daud cherished. Daud was capable to show such great care towards other people and made his men cared for him in return. 

Maybe he wasn’t all bad.

The content of the letter had shown him some enlightenment. Daud wanted a second chance. He wanted to go and turned his back from the bloody path he chose and started a new life. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted redemption.

“What are you doing here?”

Corvo raised his head to see a man walking into Daud’s chamber with his blade held tight. A sling hovered on his shoulder to support his left arm. He was a Whaler but he’s unmasked. If it’s not because of his voice, Corvo would have a hard time identifying this man as Thomas. Corvo had trouble seeing the acting second in command without his mask. He’s more used to see the vapor mask rather than this young face paired with dark brown short hair with sharp dark eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Corvo asked him back.

“I was patrolling and heard voice from here.” Thomas said. “What are you doing here? How can you go inside? It was locked.”

Corvo found no threat so he didn’t bother to reach for his blade, “I picked the lock.”

“Why did you do that?” the young man asked.

“I want to know more about Daud.” no need to lie.

A flare of surprise was seen on Thomas’ eyes, followed by confusion, “What do you want to know that you need to break into his chamber?”

“I want to make sure I can trust him completely or not.” Corvo said. “If my choice to spare him was the right one.”

Thomas was taken aback when he heard that. He looked like he’s insulted, “You still doubt him even after what he’s done for you?”

The look he received from Thomas made him uncomfortable. He turned his head away and avoided those eyes, “A man can’t be too careful.”

“Why do you do this?”

Corvo couldn’t find any good reason to answer that.

“What would you do once you’ve gained enough information and find out that he doesn’t deserve your mercy?”

Corvo never really thought about it. After he woke up and found out he had no memory, Daud was pretty much acting as his anchor to this strange world. But he was an assassin and assassin was not to be trusted. He wanted to make sure.

“I’ll kill him.”

Thomas blinked his eyes, surprised. Then there’s a resignation in his eyes. He took a deep breath before that he put his blade back to its place and just stared at Corvo. “Ask me anything you want to know. I’ll try to answer them.”

Corvo canted his head and eyed this peculiar man, “Why?”

“I’ll do anything to prevent you from killing Daud.” Thomas explained. “If you seek for answer that I can provide, I’ll be gladly to provide.”

Corvo thought about it for a while. Up until this point, Corvo was pretty sure he had known everything about Daud’s childhood. It seemed unlikely for Thomas to know why Daud became an assassin and how he got his mark. The only thing he could ask was about the Whalers.

“Who’s Billie?” 

“She’s one of us.” Thomas told him. “She betrayed us and sold our base location to Overseer. Daud spared her and let her go.”

Ah, a _she_. Billie was a boy’s name. “She’s close to Daud?”

“She’s his favorite. He treated her like his daughter.” there’s a note of dislike in his voice. “It’s sad to find out she’s the one who betrayed Daud.”

“You all are loyal to Daud. Why?”

“He took us when no one wanted us. He cares for us in his own mysterious way. He shares his power with us. He pays us well. He trains us. He gives us new meaning in our life.” Thomas paused for awhile, “Should I continue?”

“He’s a good employer, I see.” Corvo tried to conclude.

“He’s not exactly what people call as ‘nice’ but he’s a fair leader. He’s a strict man but he had tolerance. Sometimes he’s cruel to us but we know he’s cruel for a reason. He knows every single Whaler.”

A deadly assassin to the public and a fair leader to his men. He could take people’s life for a price of some coin, he even killed the Empress. A man with no mercy and yet he cared for his man.

“He saved Emily Kaldwin’s life, you know.”

That got Corvo’s attention. His eyes narrowed as he tried to understand what Thomas was saying. His silent beckoned the young man to go on.

“The Brigmore Witches he’s currently facing was once led by Delilah. She was marked, just like you and Daud. She wanted to possess Emily and control the Empire. Daud stopped her. It’s not clear how he stopped her, he didn’t tell us. But if it’s not because of him, she would be the one ruling the Empire once Emily is put to throne again.”

Emily Kaldwin. The Empress’ daughter now held captive by Havelock in Kingsparrow Island. It wasn’t clear what Havelock would do to Emily. He’s still the Lord Regent. There’s no sign he would put her to her throne soon. He kidnapped Emily at the day of assassination and handed her to the Pendleton twins.

“Why he did that?” Corvo asked.

“The Outsider told him to.” Thomas answered. “Or more likely, the Outsider gave him a name, Delilah. It’s up to Daud to solve the puzzle or not. He did.”

“So, it’s still unclear why he did that.”

“The death of the Empress weighted heavily on Daud. He wanted to make amend.”

Corvo closed his eyes and thought. He had heard enough from Thomas. He had observed the Whalers. He had spent times with Daud. All the information he had gathered had led him to one conclusion. Daud was a changed man. He cared for his man and he cared for him.

Daud cared for him.

“Thank you for your information.” Corvo said with a small nod to Thomas.

“So, what are you going to do now?”

A small faint smile found its way to Corvo’s face again. The way Thomas’ face changed when he saw that smile was almost comical.

“He owes me a drink.”

***

Daud promised him three days but he returned after two days away from Flooded District. News of their triumph over the Brigmore Witched spread fast among the Whalers and it took no time until it reached Corvo’s ears. Corvo couldn’t help but to feel pleased like the rest of the Whalers. There’s no casualties although some Whalers were injured. The victory had lightened up the mood and most Whalers were found drinking on the roof or laughing in empty hallway.

That’s why Corvo decided to visit Daud in his chamber.

It was late but Corvo was sure he’s still awake. Some Whalers were already slumped awkwardly on peculiar places with bottles on their hands. Those who were on guard duty could only stare at them. Daud was alone in his chamber, reading something on his desk. He had discarded his red leather coat. Anticipation built up inside him as he knocked the door. He opened the door before Daud could even tell him to.

“You’re still up.” Daud greeted him from behind his paper.

“Do you still have that Tyvian wine?” Corvo felt a bit silly when Daud looked up and narrowing his eyes. “It’s time for celebration. I heard you’ve finally destroyed the witches down to their cores.”

“I killed them all.” Daud got up from his desk and headed upstairs to fetch the drink. He didn’t sound so proud with himself. “I can’t find less bloody way to end them. Apparently neutralizing their source of power by trapping her inside a painting wasn’t enough to cut them away from their magic source.”

“I’m sorry?” Corvo’s eyes watches as Daud descend from the upper floor with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I won’t bore you with the detail.” he put the glasses to his desk and poured the drink.

“Delilah, isn’t it?”

Daud froze immediately. He put the bottle down and shifted his attention back to Corvo. “Who told you?”

“Thomas.” Corvo answered. “He told me you saved the future Empress.”

Daud let out a sardonic laughter, “No, I didn’t. I was just in the right place and in the right time.” he continued to pour the drink.

“I know about Billie too.” Corvo continued. He noticed how Daud grew very tense just by hearing that name. 

“My best pupil.” Daud gave Corvo his glass. “I taught her myself, molding her to be like me. Maybe I thought her too much, giving her more idea than I should. That time when she asked for a life, I couldn’t bring myself to kill her.”

“You let her go.”

“I let her go.” Daud drank his wine. _Along with a small part of myself_. It was unsaid but it was clear in his body language.

Corvo took a sip of his drink. The wine tasted good. He looked at Daud again, not saying anything. His eyes lingered on his face, studying the way his brows knitted together as he narrowing his eyes. The scar on the side of his face should look ugly but it added more character to Daud. It made him look deadly.

Corvo emptied his glass and put it on the desk.

“Did you see Billie as a potential lover?” Corvo walked closer to Daud.

Daud was puzzled, “No. Of course not.”

“Do you have lover? A particular woman you like?” he was merely an inch away from Daud and he’s getting closer.

Daud didn’t move from his spot, “No.”

“Good.”

Corvo quickly claimed Daud’s lips with his in a small chaste kiss. Corvo kept his eyes opened and watched the way Daud’s eyes widened in surprise. Daud didn’t kiss him back nor did he push him back. Corvo pulled away.

“Isn’t it what you want?” Corvo asked. He might be a bit slow in this matter but he’s not blind. “We, Serkonan man, are more open to this kind of thing, aren’t we?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want.” Daud said. “This shouldn’t happen.”

“I thought we passed the moral code. You take life for a living.” Corvo hand found its way to Daud’s scarred cheek. With his fingers, he trailed the scar up and down. Daud didn’t try to slap his hand away. He was practically leaning to Corvo’s touch.

“I killed your Empress.”

“I didn’t remember having an Empress.” with both of his hand, he cupped Daud’s face and brought their face closer to each other.

“You’ll regret it later.” Daud whispered. His lips were close to Corvo’s.

“Not now.” Corvo whispered back. Daud smelled like tobacco and sweat and gun powder. “Will you?”

“I think I will.” Daud’s hand mimicked Corvo’s. His gloved hands were cold against Corvo’s face. “But not now.”

When their lips finally met, the kiss was not as chaste like their first. It was a battle of dominance. Their teeth clashing as they both tried to take the control of the kiss. A low animalistic growl escaped Daud’s lips when Corvo bit hard on his lower lip. Daud tugged Corvo’s long hair when Corvo could taste blood on his tongue. Their lips met again, their tongue dangling, sharing the taste of Daud’s blood. Corvo was now in control, he pushed Daud until his legs bumped the desk. Corvo’s finger undid the first two buttons of Daud’s shirt. His teeth sank deeply on the newly exposed neck. The sound Daud made was nothing like Corvo ever heard.

“If you want to stop…” Daud somehow managed to say between series of moaning and panting, “this is your last chance.”

“I don’t want to stop.” Corvo licked the bite mark on Daud’s neck. “Do you want to stop?”

Daud cupped Corvo’s face again and crushed their lips together. Eager tongue met his while his fingers were busy unbuckling the utility belts and shoving his red coat away. Corvo needed no more encouragement to proceed.

Somehow they managed to get into the upper floor without tumbling over anything. Corvo pushed Daud to his bed and resumed their shared kiss with more passion. Corvo undress Daud in quick motion, discarding his shirt and vest first before he proceeded any further. Daud’s upper torso was hard with muscle and decorated with many scars. Corvo took his times to map the contour with his fingers and tongue, making the older man shuddered under him.

“Don’t be such a tease.” Daud sounded amused and slightly out of breath.

Corvo’s only answer was to bite him hard.

When his hand finally trailed down to Daud’s groin, the older man growled with desire and bucked his hip to meet his hand. The sound he made when Corvo finally took him in his hand was very interesting, something that resembled a beast. Corvo was willing to test how vocal this man was on the bed.

Daud was finally free from his final piece of clothing. Corvo’s clothes soon joined his clothes on the floor. Daud looked up to admire Corvo’s body. His pupils were blown with lust as his fingers touched his skin. Then all of the sudden, he reversed their position and pinned Corvo down to the bed.

“Do you want to fuck me, Corvo?”

Corvo licked his lips, “If you let me to.”

Daud’s lips tugged into a feral smile, “It’s settled then.”

Corvo wasn’t sure what Daud meant by that. He wanted to ask but suddenly Daud took him into his mouth and he forgot all things he wanted to ask. Daud had experience with man before, Corvo was sure about this. There’s no way he could be so skillful with his tongue like that, making his body arched in pleasure.

Everything happened so fast after that. From Daud sucking him to Daud on his hands and knees with Corvo pounding hard into him. Daud’s body was resisting him at first, the pained groan the older man made was real. When the pain was replaced by pleasure, Daud pushed back and tried to match Corvo’s rhythm. Corvo’s grip on Daud’s hip tightened as he fastened his pace. Daud was tight around him. The bed creaked loudly along with the sound they made together. Flesh smacking against each other, body tangled. Corvo found it hard to keep silent as he’s coming closer. He leaned down to kiss Daud’s back before biting Daud’s shoulder to muffle his voice.

When they finished, it was all a mess. Their bodies glistened with sweat and other body fluid. Daud was too exhausted and just slumped to the bed while still panting hard. Corvo had the decency to clean the mess he created over Daud’s body. After that, they shared a slow kiss before Corvo too lied down beside Daud.

“This changes nothing.” Daud mumbled. His eyes were already closed.

They both now he was lying when he said that.


	7. The Drunkard Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the next target had come. Trevor Pendleton would die screaming in his own estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I think Corvo in this verse is the moderately high!chaos one and not the crazy high!chaos one. I’m basing him from my high!chaos playthrough which is not really a blood bath filled with explosion, just piles of bodies here and there. And can anyone tell me what color is Daud’s eyes? And Corvo? I’ve seen some art where Daud’s eyes were blue. And, I swear I don’t know why in this verse Corvo/Daud are like murderously creepy romantic(ish) couple. But eh, I kinda like it this way. Anyway, here comes the next Chapter.
> 
> EDIT: changed a small grammatical error, thanks to [the_snoopy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_snoopy/pseuds/the_snoopy) for pointing it out. Thank you!

Daud expected to wake up on his bed, sweaty and sticky in awkward places with or without Corvo beside him. He didn’t expect to wake up surrounded by the coldness of the Void and its disturbing tranquility. He was standing on the crumbling stones, floating in this shitty endless horizon of eternal damnation. Pebble stones dug their ways into his bare feet. He looked down at his body. At least he’s clothed with his pants and undershirt. No glove to hide his marked hand.

“Sleeping with your enemy now, Daud?”

The Outsider materialized in front of him, his lips tugged slightly upwards. He was bearing a sickening amused expression that made Daud wanted to vomit or killed this bastard whale god. There were times when he would tremble in fear and awe when he was face to face with The Outsider. Those times were long gone, replaced by mutual resentment and exchanged insults.

“Are you that bored that you have to get your nose on my private matter?” Daud spat the last word in disgust.

“There are a lot of path a man can take in his life. I see all the paths and where it leads to.” the Outsider canted his head slightly to the left, watching him with his hollowed black eyes. “Your path and Corvo’s are meant to be crossed. The outcomes are countless. One path leads to him slicing your throat and throw your dead body away. One path leads him to spare you and leave you alone. Corvo has chosen the path towards chaos and destruction.”

“My ending is near, you told me. But you decide to interfere, to make it more interesting to you.”

“Your death would be a great waste since now you’re finally worth my interest again.” the Outsider hovered to his side. His feet never touched the ground. “When I see your path now, Daud, I see many possibilities and outcomes. You can be friends with Corvo or end up dead by his blade.”

“Is there one with me end up sleeping with him?” Daud asked, voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I’ve seen it indeed. But still, it still surprises me.”

The assassin’s chuckle was loud in the Void. Now it’s Daud who was smirking. He’s baring his teeth to the Outsider, mocking the unholy creature. “Entertained yet, O Mighty Outsider?”

“You seek for redemption. Forgiveness. To make your consciousness clear by doing the right thing so you can move on with clear head and no weight resting upon your shoulder. You think if Corvo forgives you, all your sin will be forgiven as well.” The Outsider continued. “But it is not just his forgiveness you seek. You want his attention as well.”

The smirk on Daud’s face dropped, replaced by a frown, “What are you implying?”

“Your growing affection towards Corvo has awakened something inside you.” the Outsider paused. “The longing to be with someone.”

“Don’t twist the truth. I don’t have any ‘longing’ to be with someone.”

“There’s no need to deny it from me, Daud. I know everything. I see everything.” the Outsider moved closer and pointed at Daud’s heart. “I’ve looked into your heart. I saddened me a little to find it has gone soft.”

Daud gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He didn’t say anything. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew the Outsider was right. All Whalers had been talking about it. The joy at taking life had been gone along with the dead Empress.

“The need to connect and bond with someone is the nature of a human. There’s no need to deny that. It what makes you human. You find a piece of home in Corvo, something to remind you about your past, about your hometown, about your beloved mother. You want to forget the horrible man you are, how much blood you’ve spilled.”

“Don’t mock me now, Outsider. I don’t want to hear all of this from you.”

“I’m not mocking you, dear Daud. I find you… fascinating.” the smile stretched on the Outsider’s face was like a ghost. It was there then it was gone. “Is it old age that mellows you? But then again, you’re not actually old. Regret has changed you as much as revenge has changed Corvo.”

“What are you trying to say? Say it now, don’t riddle me with nonsense. I’ve still got much to do.”

“Everyone makes their choice. There’s a consequence for every choice. You’re playing a dangerous game, Daud. Please bear it in mind.”

Daud glared openly to those hollow black eyes. His nostril flared as anger was rising inside him. “What the fuck do you want? My private matter is not any concern of yours, you bastard!”

“I just want a good show.” the Outsider leaned forward. His face was so close from Daud, yet the assassin couldn’t feel his breath or anything at all. “I’ll keep watching you. Don’t disappoint me.”

***

When Daud opened his eyes for the second time, he found himself staring at the ugly ceiling of his chamber. He woke up with a jolt, the coldness of the Void followed him to the real world. His breath came out ragged. He could still hear the Outsider’s voice in his mind, taunting him. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. That damned bastard.

“Are you alright?”

Daud opened his eyes and quickly turned his head to his left. Corvo was lying right next to him with only a thin sheet of blanket covering the lower part of his naked body. His long hair was tousled, his fringe hiding a part of his eyes in somehow endearing way. Daud could feel his stare, so real and intense. He reached for Corvo and swept the fringe away. The concern in Corvo’s eyes was genuine.

“You’re still here.” Daud commented.

“Do you want me to go?” Corvo asked.

Daud was half expecting Corvo to leave. He had no idea what drove Corvo to do this last night. Corvo never showed any sign that he wanted to do this. It’s not because of the wine. The younger man barely touched his and Daud didn’t drink that much to make him drunk. They were both sober and perfectly aware of what they were doing. Was it just a momentary passion? Just a one night stand?

Corvo stayed.

Daud rested his palm on Corvo’s cheek, his thumb stroking his cheek slowly, “You stay.”

Corvo leaned forward to claim Daud’s lips in slow chaste kiss. He granted access when Corvo licked his lips. He could complain about the morning breath later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy having Corvo here on his bed. When they parted, Corvo rested his forehead against Daud’s. His face was stoic but his eyes were softer than usual.

“Regret it yet?” Daud asked.

The answer he received was firm, “No.”

“This doesn’t change anything.” Daud repeated what he said last night.

Unlike last night, this time Corvo replied, “Don’t lie to yourself.”

“It’s just sex.” Daud said.

The Whalers lived by a set of unwritten rule, dictated by Daud early when they were recruited. Obey everything he says because he knows what he’s doing. Never question his authority for he’s their leader. Never ever lie to him, deception can cause them their life. Don’t leave dispute lingering too long, fight among assassins are dangerous. Sex between Whalers is forbidden, sex makes everything complex.

“It’s sex.” Corvo deliberately dropped the ‘just’ part. “We have sex. Sex is intimate. It changes something, big or small.” Corvo’s fingers trailed down from his face to Daud’s neck, teasing the bitemark he inflicted last night. “You offered me the chance to do this to you. To thrust into you and dominate you. For a man who holds his authority so high and carefully, it seems easy enough for you to trust me to do that.”

Daud closed his eyes to avoid Corvo’s eyes. He concentrated on how good it was to have those fingers trailing to his chest and touched everything he could. He clamped his mouth shut when Corvo pinched his nipple.

“I don’t fuck every man I see, Daud. I trust you therefore I’m willing to do this.” Corvo’s hand was back to his face. Daud opened his eyes to find that dark eyes staring at his own blue eyes.

Daud spent his time looking at Corvo’s face, losing himself on his eyes that reminded him of home and the happier moment that was long gone and buried deep under piles of corpses he had slain, “You don’t remember.”

He felt dread sweeping over him when Corvo told him he remembered. He knew the moment Corvo remembered about his crime, he wouldn’t be as forgiving as he was now. He would be dead with his head lying beside his body like how he did with Martin. The moment he remembered would be the moment Daud lost everything.

“Don’t say that. That’s not fair.”

“I killed your Empress.” Daud argued.

“You saved the Empress’ daughter.” Corvo pointed out.

“It’s a coincidence.”

“The Outsider pointed you to Delilah. It’s hardly a coincidence.”

“You were wrapped around your Empress’ little fingers, Corvo. When you remember, you will hate me.”

“Yes, I don’t remember it.” Corvo finally said. He stroked Daud’s cheek gently. It made Daud shivered to think the hand that killed so many people could do something gentle like this. “But when I do, I’ll remember this. I’ll remember your help and hospitality. I’ll remember how you care for me. I’ll remember that I trust you.”

Was it what he ever wanted? A redemption for the crimes he committed? A forgiveness from the man whose life he destroyed? They were two men walking two very different paths and here they were, lying on each other arms instead of killing each other. Corvo chose this. Daud chose this. With every possibility existed within their paths, they both chose this.

Daud dreaded the consequence that waited for them at the end of the road.

Their lips met once again. This time Daud was the one who took control. He maneuvered his body until it was on top of Corvo. The younger man let him. The blanket fell from the bed, exposing their naked body to the chilly damp morning of Flooded District. Daud didn’t remember whether he locked the door last night. The Whaler would come soon with tray of breakfast and found them on bed.

“Why do you stop?” Corvo demanded.

There’s something nudging his thigh. Daud didn’t have to look to know what it was. “We can stop and pretend last night never happens.”

“That’s the most idiotic plan I’ve heard.” Corvo’s hand reached for his hardening erection and gave it a firm stroke. A sly smirk stretched on his face when he heard Daud’s low groan.

Daud leaned down to capture those lips again, biting hard while thrusting into Corvo’s eager hands. Corvo bit his bottom lip as Daud sank his teeth to his exposed neck, a small revenge for what he did last night. Corvo was mostly silent on the bed, Daud noticed. Silent but still quite a scene to see.

“We should be quick.” Daud murmured against Corvo’s neck. “Montgomery would come soon to bring my breakfast. My turn now.”

The smirk was back, “Do your worst.”

When Montgomery came to his chamber with tray of a hagfish sandwich and a cup of coffee, Corvo was long gone. If he could smell the musky smell of sex or noticed there’s something off with Daud’s steps, he didn’t say it. He probably didn’t notice. The foul smell of this wretched place covered it well.

***

At noon he gathered his Whalers and Corvo in his chamber to continue their work on Pendleton. Thomas was still unavailable for recon mission so Zachary was the one to take the lead. He was in Thomas’ team and had gone to study Pendleton along with Thomas. Thankfully he was unharmed during the whole deal with the Brigmore Witches. He greeted Corvo with distant respect when Corvo walked into the room.

“Should we begin now, sir?” Zachary asked.

Daud looked at Corvo. The younger man nodded at him. “Let’s begin.”

There was a map on Daud’s desk. Daud recognized the man as the Estate District map where all noble families dwell, or at least the remaining nobles that still lived and free from the plague. The area where they encountered the witches was marked in black circle. They were there simply to attack Daud’s man in hope the leader of the Whalers would come out. They wanted Delilah back. Thankfully those witches had gone for good.

“Treavor Pendleton is the current Prime Minister of the Parliament.” Zachary began. “He wasn’t politically involved mostly because his two older brothers, Morgan and Curtis, were the active member of the parliament. But ever since they were brutally murdered at the Golden Cat, he replaced his brothers and been busy gaining votes and attention. When Havelock was appointed as the new Lord Regent, he climbed the stair to the top chair.”

Curtis and Morgan Pendleton. One found dead in the steam room and one was killed with a dead courtesan beside him. Dunwall newspaper called it _The Slaughter in Golden Cat_. Many people died there, not just the Pendletons. A group of highly trained noble guard were butchered mercilessly along with the courtesan and a poor nobleman who just wanted to have a good time. Madame Prudence who ran the place was found dead in her office. No one was left alive to tell the story. There’s no sign of Emily Kaldwin.

“As the Prime Minister, his job requires him to be at Dunwall Tower, controlling the Parliament and coordinating with the Empress or the Lord Regent. We believe there’s a dispute between Havelock and Pendleton that led Havelock to take Emily to Kingsparrow. With Pendleton roaming within the tower, Havelock must feel that Emily isn’t safe there. Now the communication between the Parliament and the Lord Regent has gone astray, the Empire is the edge of crumbling apart. Not to mention the plague has gone worse. With Sokolov dead, no one can find the cure.”

The death of Anton Sokolov would be a great lost to the Empire. Havelock was either a careful man or an idiot to let him died in vain like this.

“He mostly spent his times at the Tower but he returned home in the evening. His home is right here.” Zachary pointed at the map.

Pendleton’s home was located at the center of Estate District, a bit far away from Wrenhaven. There were several checkpoints on the main road. The small roads were mostly blocked with crates or arc pylon. There were weepers there, lurking in the darkness while weeping blood from their lifeless eyes. Daud knew it from personal experience two days ago.

“We’re going to kill him at his estate?” Corvo asked.

“The rate of success is higher if we do it there than at Dunwall Tower.” Zachary explained.

Corvo didn’t say anything. He just nodded his head.

“The main road is heavily guarded with several checkpoints and tallboys.” Zachary continued his explanation to Corvo. He knew Daud had already known it. “I won’t suggest we use alterative roads. It’s full of weepers. They need to install many arc pylons to keep the weepers away.”

“We can get through the City Watch easily.” Daud said. They already did during the whole mess with the Brigmore Witches. “How’s the security at Pendleton’s estate.”

“It is guarded as well, sir. Wall of Light at the front gate and arc pylon at the back.” Zachary circled the Pendleton’s estate’s location. “Every window is shut tight every night. Every door is closed. He employs a group of guards under Captain Ren’s command. Ren mostly follows him around with four guards acting as Pendleton’s personal bodyguards. There are six guards protecting the estate, so there are ten guards in total. Eleven, with Ren. We still have no floor plan for Pendleton’s estate. It seems Pendleton has burnt every existing copy.”

“Any words from Kierron?” Daud asked.

Before the whole deal with witches, Kierron had already gone inside the Pendleton’s estate, disguising himself as valet for Lord Pendleton’s himself. He’s so close to their target, he could literally kill Pendleton in his sleep if he’s allowed to.

“He has gained the servants’ trust and befriended one of the guards. He has report about Pendleton’s daily routine inside the estate. Here.” Zachary handed Daud a report with Kierron’s neat handwriting on it. “There’s time schedule, his activities, what food he eats, food he hates, drinks he likes. Pendleton lives there alone after his brothers’ death. This is the list of all servants in the estate.”

Daud skimmed the report fast before he handed to Corvo, “Have him draw the floor plan of the estate. I believe you have established a form to exchange information.”

“Yes, sir. Hezron disguises himself as a courier that delivers kitchen supplies. That’s when Kierron updates his information or when we ask him to do something.”

Daud thought for a while before he said, “Good. We move once we’ve gathered enough information. You’re dismissed.”

Zachary nodded his head then excused himself from his room, leaving Daud alone with Corvo. Corvo’s eyes were fixed on the map before him. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration.

“We can go inside using the back entrance.” Daud suggested. “Kierron can handle the guards and arc pylon.”

“He can put poison in the guards’ food.” Corvo was now reading Pendleton’s daily routines.

“Or sleeping drug. There’s no need to kill the guards.”

Corvo looked up to meet Daud’s eyes. He scowled, “We put them to sleep. How about the servant?”

“We strike once they all go to sleep.” if Daud could choose, he wanted to avoid killing any innocent servants. It seemed unlikely.

“Once they are all asleep.” Corvo murmured. His gaze shifted to the photo of Treavor Pendleton near the map. His eyes darkened. “Then we sneak into his chamber. I’ll kill him.”

The memory of Corvo killing Martin was still clear inside Daud’s mind. It was quick and without mercy. He stabbed Martin then chopped his head off. Martin didn’t even have the chance to call for help.

“I assume you will regain a bit of your memory back after you kill Pendleton. need to stick with me so I can carry you back once you pass out.”

He flinched a bit at the thought of Daud carrying him around. He didn’t seem to like that idea but there’s no other choice. “I understand.”

“Good.” Daud read the servants list. Besides him Corvo was still studying Pendleton’s daily routine. “What would you do after this?”

“Nothing much. Train your Whalers maybe.” Corvo answered. “Why?”

“Have dinner with me here tonight. I could use a company.”

His words somehow managed to amuse the younger man. Corvo chuckled lightly as he put the report on the desk. “I’d be honor to.”

Daud turned his head to meet Corvo’s eyes. He told himself that the small grin on Corvo’s face was stupid. Despite his effort, he found himself smiling back at Corvo, “Good.”

Corvo then moved closer to Daud’s personal space. Their lips met again in chaste kiss that soon changed into passionate one that left the both of them breathless when they parted.

“See you tonight.” Corvo murmured against his lips.

Daud watched in silence as the younger man left the room. The feel of Corvo’s lips was still there on his, distracting him in a very disturbing yet pleasing way. He wondered what he had gotten himself into.

***

It had been three days since the night they had sex. Three days had passed and every night, these two nights, Corvo spent the night on Daud’s bed, fucking him or being fucked by him. He left in the morning before Montgomery brought his breakfast. Daud knew there’s a rumor spreading among the Whalers, the one that said they two were fucking each other (they really should learn not to gossip in open space). Daud didn’t bother to deny that. Corvo didn’t seem to care about that.

“Corvo, not tonight.”

The look on Corvo’s face resembled a dog that was denied by its master. It was pathetic and (damn the Void) adorable in the same time. They were alone in his chamber, having their dinner quietly without any Whalers around to disturb them. Daud suspected the rumor started since he ate dinner with Corvo in his chamber. That ought to tickle those noisy brats’ interest.

Despite the stern objection Daud voiced since the very beginning of their dinner, Corvo still tried to seduce him. Daud wasn’t blind and oblivious. He knew what Corvo was trying to do when he pulled his chair a bit closer to Daud while maintaining that damned stoic face of his. He was always bold when he tried to get Daud’s attention. It’s not really a surprise seeing how _subtle_ he was during assassination.

“Corvo, stop it.”

That pathetic look was gone, replaced by the usual frown that always decorated Corvo’s face, “Why?”

“We’ve discussed it. We do nothing tonight.” Daud said with stern voice. “Tomorrow we are going to murder Lord Pendelton, I preferred to have my ass or your ass intact.”

Zachary had come to him yesterday with the remaining information needed to plan the assassination. He and Corvo had determined the way in and the way out. He had organized his men for tomorrow and the only thing they could do was to wait.

“I just want to kiss you. Can I?”

Daud had strong self control. A master assassin was bound to have a strong grip over his own desire in order to succeed. He could deny his own desire if needed. He wasn’t sure whether Corvo could do the same or not.

Sighing, Daud leaned towards Corvo and kissed the younger man’s lips. It was brief and too short. He could tell Corvo wasn’t happy with it. “Finish your dinner.”

Corvo returned to dig his dinner, making a mess on his plate with mashed potato and fried canned whale meat. His eyes were fixed on Daud, completely silent. The weight of those eyes could burnt a hole on Daud’s shoulder. Annoyed, Daud finally gave up and put down his fork. When he looked up, he found those dark eyes. They looked murderous.

It made him shiver.

“What?” Daud asked.

Corvo stopped playing with his dinner, “I’m thinking about tomorrow.”

“While murdering me with your eyes and also butchering your dinner?”

“I’m not hungry.” the younger man stated while pushing his half eaten dinner away from him.

If he didn’t know Corvo better, he would say that Corvo was nervous about tomorrow. He couldn’t wait any longer to kill Pendleton. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist tightly, shoulder stiff. His eyes were darkening with murderous intent. Daud could already imagine this man covered in Pendleton’s blood tomorrow night. He wondered how Corvo would kill him. Would he let him suffer, making him screaming in agony as he cut him down bit by bit and left him bleeding? Or would he kill him fast, just like Martin.

Daud suddenly lost his appetite.

“I have something for you.” Daud said while putting his plate and his cup of coffee on the tray. “You might want it.” he put Corvo’s plate away on the tray as well.

Corvo’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, “What is it?”

“Bring this tray outside. I’m going to fetch it from upstairs.”

Corvo did what he was told to do without any protest. Daud then headed upstairs to fetch a box from his chest. It was freshly delivered to him in the afternoon by Fergus himself. When Daud came back to his desk, Corvo was already there. He didn’t say anything, just waiting rather impatiently. Daud made no effort to move faster.

“Here.” Daud handed the box to Corvo.

Corvo quickly opened the box, eager to see what’s inside. His eyes widened again in pure surprise. His jaw dropped down slightly when he pulled out his gift. It was the coat he wore when he arrived at Flooded District. Fergus had done a great job repairing the damage caused by river crust acid. Inside the box was the rest of his gear.

“The reason why I asked you to wear our coat was to cover your identity because they didn’t know you’re alive. Pendleton and Havelock now know that you’re still alive, no need to hide.” Daud explained. “Besides, I don’t think red suits you.”

Corvo was still looking at his old coat. The cold blooded murderer had left his eyes, replaced by awe and delight. His lips may or may not form a small gentle smile. He checked the rest of the gear inside the box and nodded his head in approval.

“I keep these things in my room.” Corvo said. There’s a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Do you think that would stop me?” the older man smirked.

Corvo put the coat back to the box and closed it. Then he looked up, beaming with smile that Daud hadn’t seen before. It made him look younger. The tension that always seemed to linger around Corvo was gone.

“Thank you.”

Just because Corvo looked so grateful, Daud granted the younger man another kiss. He leaned forward to cup Corvo’s face and brought their lips together. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Corvo’s eager tongue dancing with his when he deepened the kiss. He tasted like the coffee and salty whale meat. Not necessary a great taste but it was pleasing enough for him to keep deepening the kiss until it made Corvo moaned. Daud pulled away just before things became out of control, much to his own dismay.

“Rest, Corvo. We have big things to do tomorrow.” Daud told him.

Corvo nodded his head, “See you tomorrow.”

Daud didn’t say anything when Corvo left his chamber even though it pained him a bit to see him walk away. Daud didn’t have anything to say. If he did open his mouth, he might say anything stupid like asking the man to stay for the night.

It really bothered him that he might say that.

***

Daud had already there by the sewer tunnel entrance before the appointed time, waiting for Corvo and his Whalers. He took some Whalers as support team with him, just in case things went under control. He always took Rulfio and his team on dangerous high profile assassination like this. He was nervous to leave his base without enough Whalers (they had lost a great amount of Whalers during the mess with the Overseers and with Corvo). If those blasted Overseers came back again when Daud was not around…

“Sir, when are we going to go?” Rulfio’s rough voice brought Daud back from his reverie.

“We wait for Corvo.”

And just if it’s his cue, Corvo finally arrived. He was wearing his old clothes, dark blue coat fluttering as he made his way. He already wore his mask which made him look more dangerous. It reminded him of their first fight. Corvo almost bested him - no - he bested him. He almost killed him. Daud still remembered the day he stared at that mask. That disturbing dreadful mask. Whoever designed that thing had a strange sense of style.

It suited Corvo.

“Ready?” Daud asked.

“Lead the way.” Corvo said. His voice was muffled by the mask.

The journey to Estate District was moderately long. The mark on Daud’s hand made him immune to most disease including the plague. His Whalers shared his immunity and Daud was sure Corvo had the same immunity. That’s why they didn’t have any problem dashing through the weepers den and killing some in progress. The number of weepers dwelling here in the sewer had grown, much to Daud’s dismay. He really needed to reconsider taking another route to reach his destination.

“You should.”

Daud turned his head to Corvo. The younger man was sprinting just right beside him like it was his place to be by his side while the rest of the Whalers kept their distance from him. Daud wondered briefly what Corvo was saying before he realized he might voice what he was thinking.

“It’s no longer safe.” Daud mumbled. They stumbled upon another swarm of weeper. Daud quickly shot them down with his wrist bow. “At this rate, we will be running out of darts before we arrive at Estate District.”

The sewer smelled strongly of gunpowder when Corvo shot his gun at a weeper, “You won’t take this route when you carry me back to Rudshore, right?”

Thankfully he wouldn’t need to haul an unconscious Corvo on his back to Flooded District and walked through the sewer. They would use a boat to travel back to Rudshore via Wrenhaven. The plan was to have Zachary stole a boat, wait for Daud carrying an unconscious Corvo, then headed back. The Estate District was a bit far and it would be a very troublesome job to take Corvo via the sewer. Not only because it was far but also because of the weepers. The other Whaler would use the sewer.

If Zachary managed to find a boat for them.

“Let’s just hope Zachary has found a boat.” Daud replied.

They arrived at the Estate District late at night and quickly made their way to their meeting point which was located on the rooftop of an abandoned estate. The owner was evicted mysteriously by that bastard Barrister Timsh. Their location was perfect for hiding from the City Watch and tallboys down there on the street and they had the perfect view of Pendleton’s Estate. The estate was a typical noble house everyone could find here in Estate District. A high massive brick gate was surrounding a spacious garden. In the heart of the land was the house itself. The four stories house was a mess of towers, openwork parapets, stylized pilasters, and framed windows. There were two ways to get inside, either from the front gate that was guarded with Wall of Light, or the back door for servants with arc pylon. They would use the back door.

“There’s no sign from your man.” Corvo grumbled.

“Be patient. The servants are probably still awake.” Daud pulled out his spyglass and used it. At least there’s no sign of guards anywhere on the garden.

Due to Corvo’s silence and his mask, Daud didn’t know whether Corvo was happy or not to hear that. The way he clenched his fist suggested that he’s not.

“Sir, should we spread out and secure the perimeter now?” Rulfio asked.

“No, not now. Do it once we get a signal from Kierron. Even though you can do shadow kill, it doesn’t mean those City Watch won’t notice if someone goes missing for far too long.”

And then they waited. Even though it’s late, there’s still activity inside the estate. The light on Pendleton’s room was still on. They used the time to study the patrol route, where those damned tallboys went, and the best route to escape. It managed to kill the time for a while. But after that, Corvo went restless.

“Is Kierron really doing his job? Where is he?”

“Shut up Corvo.” Daud said.

“I don’t like waiting like this.” Corvo continued.

“We have a plan. We stick to the plan.”

Daud could hear Corvo’s frustrated groan behind his mask. He chose to ignore it.

Not long after two Whaler arrived at the rooftop. Daud recognized them as Ruth and Hezron. Those two were in Thomas’ team along with Zachary. There’s no sign of Zachary so Daud really hoped for good news regarding the boat.

“Sir, we have found a boat. Zachary is waiting for you in the designated point.” Ruth informed him.

“Good.” Daud sounded pleased. If things went according to their plan, this assassination would only take no more than 10 minutes. “You two, join Rulfio and his team. Help him secure our way out.”

Just after that, Daud realized the light on Pendleton’s room went off. Besides him Corvo had already drawn out his blade. He did the same.

“Now we wait for Kierron.” Daud told Corvo. “If it’s going according to the plan, the back door would be unlocked, the arc pylon would be dead, and the guards are sleeping.”

“If it’s not going according to the plan, I’m happy to get my hands dirty.”

Daud glared at the younger man, “We don’t need to turn this into a bloodbath.”

Corvo didn’t say anything. The sound made by the mechanism on his mask filled the silence between them.

“That’s him, sir.” Rulfio announced.

Daud used his spyglass to take a better look at a man coming out from the backdoor. It was Kierron. He looked at their direction, waved his hands, then dashed away from the road to avoid City Watch. He was going to go up here and hid until Daud gave the signal to retreat.

“Go now.” Daud signaled his Whalers.

Daud and Corvo then made their way to lamps near the backdoor. There were some patrolling City Watch guards and officers nearby so they waited for Rulfio and his team to take care of them. When they had taken them down, Daud and Corvo jumped down and dashed to the backdoor. Before they entered the backyard, Daud used his Void Gaze. There was no sign of any living things. He nodded his head to Corvo then they both dashed inside. Daud and Corvo made through the backyard without any problem. There were some guards slumping awkwardly on the ground, fast asleep. They opened the door to the estate and stepped inside.

They were now inside the estate, more precisely in the kitchen area. A quick check with Void Gaze showed him that there’s no one there, just them. Daud and Corvo had spent their times memorizing the plan for this estate so they had no difficulty locating the staircase. They climbed the staircase into the top floor where Pendleton slept. The estate was mostly empty. It was very quiet, the only sound was coming from the boots.

Daud switched to Void Gaze once again while heading to Pendleton’s bedroom, just to be safe. There’s no sign of any living things came into his sight. He’s keeping the Void Gaze as they traveled across the empty hallway. Just when they were about to turn left at the end of the corridor, Daud saw flash of yellows in his peripheral vision. He’s focusing his attention on the color that came from behind the wall. There were two figures inside Pendleton’s room. One of them was probably Pendleton, sleeping on the bed. The other… He’s not sure who it was. It’s sitting on something near Pendleton. Its feet were moving slightly. Whoever it was, this person was awake.

“Corvo, wait! There’s someone inside.”

His warning came too late. Corvo had already shot the door knob with his gun then kick the door. Daud followed him quickly with his blade held tight. Inside the room, Daud could see two figures in the darkness. One was Pendleton himself, cowering under the blanket of his massive bed. The other one was a man wearing an Aristocrat Guard coat. Captain Ren, Daud guessed. He had his gun pointed as Corvo and Daud.

“I know the soup smells wrong. I’m glad I didn’t eat that damned soup.” Captain Ren said before he fired his gun.

The bullet almost hit Corvo if the man didn’t transverse away. Corvo then charged towards Captain Ren and engaged in fierce duel. The room filled with the sound of their sword clashing. Daud prepared his wrist bow and aimed it carefully at Captain Ren. Corvo really made it hard for him to get a clear shot.

Then he saw in his peripheral vision, Pendleton tried to escape from his bed. He crept quietly while Corvo was busy with Captain Ren, hoping that no one paid any attention to him. Too bad Daud saw it. He quickly shot Pendleton right at his left leg. The noble fell to the floor with loud agonizing yell. He rolled on his back, looking at his bleeding leg with dart stuck deep into his thigh. He wouldn’t be able to walk for a while. Daud turned back to Corvo. The younger man had defeated Captain Ren. The poor bastard was dead bleeding on the expensive carpet.

“You don’t kill him, right?” Corvo removed his mask while heading towards Pendleton.

“Never dream of it.” Daud too headed to Pendleton.

Daud was expecting a look of pure horror and terror on Pendleton’s face when he saw Corvo but he’s wrong. Pendleton didn’t look scared. His body might be trembling but it’s not fear Daud found on his eyes. It was anger. He threw his best glare at Corvo and Daud. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he tried to withhold the pain his leg was causing him.

“Corvo, I know you would get here.” Pendleton spat out. “You and your new friend. Hah! It’s not a surprise now you turn to assassin’s help since you are one!”

“I take it you know who I am then.” Daud mumbled.

“The infamous assassin, Daud. Really, who doesn’t know about you? I actually want to hire you to kill Martin but you know what? I’m broke!” Pendleton roared pathetically while holding his legs. He yelped in pain when he tried to shift his leg. “There’s nothing I can offer you, Corvo! This whole business with the Loyalist has drained all my wealth. My whole family wealth!”

“I don’t care about your family wealth.” Corvo snapped. He pressed the tip of his blade to Pendleton’s throat. “I want your life.”

Pendleton let out a very pathetic laughter. He seemed didn’t mind the feel of Corvo’s blade pressing on his throat. He looked up, challenging Corvo. “First my brothers, now me. It’s my own fault. And now cousin Celia’s going to inherit. That’s the worst of it.”

Corvo didn’t do anything. He kept his blade pointed at Pendleton’s throat but he did nothing about it. Daud turned his head to look at him. His eyes were cold like the frozen land of Tyvia during snow storm. They reflected the icy wrath within him. Dangerous. Unforgiving. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t move a single muscle. He was just standing there, watching the man who betrayed him groaning in pain.

“Ah! Maybe I can offer you women? Everyone knows you were screwing the Empress!” Pendleton spat out. “You like noblewomen? You should meet my cousin Celia!”

Corvo’s face hardened. Something flared behind those cold eyes. His eyebrows knitted together in a brief confusion. Suddenly he stepped on Pendleton’s chest, making the nobleman yelp.

“Explain!”

“What do you mean explain?! You fucked the Empress, didn’t you? Emily is your daughter, isn’t it? You are the one who owe us an explanation! Who is Emily’s father, Corvo? Are you her father!”

Daud had heard the rumor that Empress Jessamine was having an affair with Lord Protector Corvo Attano. It was the only logical explanation. No husband. No known lover. Suddenly she’s pregnant and refused to tell them the father’s identity. All fingers pointed to Corvo but no one could actually prove that theory.

“Don’t listen to him, Corvo.” Daud said. It came out more like a plea. _Please don’t listen to his words_

Corvo turned his head to Daud, “Is it true?”

“It’s just a rumor.” Daud explained. “Don’t listen to him.”

It’s just a rumor. It might be true but it might be wrong. There were only two people who knew the truth about Emily’s father. The Empress Jessamine and Corvo. Jessamine was dead. Corvo didn’t remember.

“Is it true?” Corvo asked again.

Something broke inside Daud when he looked at the small betrayal in Corvo’s eyes. Fear started seeping into his bones. He could feel the relationship he thought he could get with Corvo slipping from his fingers.

“I don’t know.”

Corvo then thrust his blade into Pendleton’s throat. The nobleman let out a chocked groan before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and died from horrible pain. Once he’s dead, Corvo suddenly fell to his knees. He clutched his head and shut his eyes. There’s no doubt that the memory was coming back to him. He looked like he’s in pain. Daud knelt beside him and put a comforting hand on Corvo’s shoulder.

“You can get through it.” Daud murmured to Corvo’s ear. “C’mon. Don’t fight it.”

Corvo’s hand reached for Daud’s hand. He grabbed him tightly, too tight it almost hurt him. Corvo was in pain and Daud couldn’t do anything. He finally brought Corvo into an embrace. Maybe it would help him to ease the pain.

“C’mon, Corvo.”

And then Corvo’s went limp. Daud checked on his condition and was relief to know that he just passed out. Daud then hauled him on his back and loaded his wrist bow with sleep dart. Just in case.

Daud then made his way out from the estate. Thankfully the gunshots didn’t wake any single soul in the estate. He managed to get out from the building easily. He headed to the designated point where Zachary had waited for him and Corvo. He quickly put Corvo on the boat and ordered Zachary to leave.

“Will he be alright, sir?” Zachary asked once they were far away from Estate District.

Daud looked at Corvo. He looked like he’s sleeping. His gloved hand reached for Corvo’s face, caressing his cheek gently. Daud didn’t know what memory he gained after he killed Pendleton. Was it the day before the Empress’ death? Or maybe it was the day when Daud killed the Empress. His fingers trailed down to Corvo’s lips and lingered there for a while. He wanted to lean down and kissed those lips. Would he still be able to kiss those lips when Corvo remembered?

What would happen if he remembered?

“I don’t know, Zachary.” Daud murmured. “I don’t know.”


	8. The Honest Boatman

“You’re still awake.”

Corvo put his glass and turned his head to greet Samuel in polite nod. The boatman looked tired when he dived behind the bar to get himself a drink before he took the empty seat next to Corvo. They were both in the pub, the others had already gone to sleep. Piero had closed his workshop hours ago but Corvo could still hear strange sounds coming from there. Pierro was probably working on the upgrade for his gun. Havelock was guarding Sokolov in his new prison. Martin was probably still awake in his room, scheming. Pendleton was nowhere to be seen. Wallace told him that he’s attending a personal matter. Probably it had something to do with his dead brothers.

“I see you haven’t changed your clothes.” Samuel looked at his blood drenched outer coat while trying his best to keep a straight face. Corvo could see repulsion in his eyes for a brief moment before it was gone like a blink of an eye.

“I will before I go to sleep.”

“Well, I guess that girl would clean it tomorrow morning. What’s her name? Her name always slips my mind.”

“Cecilia.” the look he got from Samuel after he said that was odd. It made him wonder whether he got it wrong or not. “Her name is Cecilia, 17, has an apartment just behind this pub, her mother worked for the Boyles, had a sister, she’s a bit slow on taking order, doesn’t mind to do dirty works.”

Samuel looked a bit in awe as he said, “You know that?”

“It’s my job to know people around me.” Corvo explained. “A Royal Protector needs to know everyone around him so he can tell who is a threat and who isn’t a threat to the Emperor or the Empress.”

“So you’ve done your homework then.” Samuel seemed impressed to know that.

“I asked around during my first day here.”

The conversation stopped and followed with a silence. They were just sipping their drink in this empty pub. The sounds from Piero’s workshop had stopped. It seemed Pierron had finally taken a rest.

“Why you’re here? You need a rest.” Samuel suddenly asked.

“So do you.” Corvo sipped his drink again.

That drew a small chuckle from the old boatman, “I need no rest. All I do is taking you to your destination and wait for you quietly without drawing any attention. You do all the hard work. Don’t mind me, I’m just a fly in this operation.”

“I can’t do it without your help.” Corvo pointed out. “Your role is important.”

The corner of Samuel’s lips tugged into an amused grin, “You know how to boost an old man’s ego, don’t you Corvo?”

“It’s the truth.”

“Whatever you say, Corvo.”

They fell into another comfortable silence. Corvo really appreciated Samuel’s company. Among these people who resided in Hounds Pits Club, Samuel seemed to be the only that Corvo could trust. The man was honest, straight forward, and did his job well. He tolerated Samuel the most. He might even like him.

“Corvo, can I ask you a question?”

Corvo turned his head to Samuel to have a better look on the boatman. Samuel had his eyes trained on his drink with a scowl plastered to his face. Corvo didn’t say anything. Samuel took his silence as a yes.

“Did you really need to kill so many guards in order to get Sokolov?”

Corvo’s mind was playing back the moment when he kidnapped Sokolov. He was so afraid to see Corvo and the blood on his hand and blade. The fear was apparent in his eyes as Corvo shot him with sleep darts. Sokolov was lucky enough to escape the Kaldwin Bridge alive. Corvo lost count how many had died today in that bridge. He still remembered the pile of brain goo he stepped on after the grenade he tossed exploded on a group of guards. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the scream one guard made as rats devoured him. 

“They were on my way.” Corvo finally answered.

“Did you really have to kill them?” Samuel asked. “You have those sleep darts.”

“Sleep darts are expensive. I use it wisely.”

There’s something crossing Samuel’s eyes when he heard that. Corvo chose to ignore it. “Human life is not worth it then.”

“It’s not very effective in combat.”

“I have no right to judge you, Corvo. You do what you do. I really can’t imagine the things you’ve done since you joined Admiral Havelock and his conspiracy.”

Corvo had gathered enough information on Samuel. Had a wife, divorced with no kids. Formerly served under Havelock, he was a low ranking officer (Havelock didn’t remember him). He was a boatman, traveling across Wrenhaven. He had faced many creatures from the river. He had killed no man.

“You’re an assassin, it’s your job to kill people.”

“I’m not an assassin.” he snapped. Corvo Attano wasn’t trained as an assassin. He’s the Royal Protector. He’s not an assassin.

“Go to sleep, Corvo. You look like a mess.” Samuel finally said. “Think about what Emily will say to you if she sees you like this.”

Emily. The Empress’ daughter. The true heir of the throne. The one he saved from Golden Cat. The one that showed him the VIP doors. The one he saw sleeping with nightmares inside the tower with Calista.

He couldn’t recall her face.

“She’s asleep.” Corvo said.

“You have visited her?”

Corvo remembered looking down at the bed where Emily was supposed to sleep. Strange enough the bed was empty.

“Yes.” Corvo replied. “She’s having nightmares.”

“Poor child. She saw her mother got killed.”

Emily saw her mother got killed. Corvo couldn’t remember that day. He thought about that day but he couldn’t remember that day. He couldn’t remember Emily’s face.

“See you tomorrow, Corvo.”

***

Corvo woke up almost immediately after Samuel left him. 

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Hound Pits Pub. The room he was in was dark but the bed he was lying on felt familiar. It took a few moments until his eyes got adjusted to the dark. He found himself looking at a familiar looking ceiling. It’s not his room, it’s... Daud’s room. 

A buzzing sound coming from beside his pillow interrupted his train of thought. Another bone charm, no doubt. He blinked his eyes turned his head around to reach for the bone charm. Then he saw a silhouette of a man sitting quietly by his bedside. 

It’s Daud.

Upon a closer look, Corvo realized that Daud was actually sleeping. He was just wearing his shirt and trousers, the gloves were nowhere to be seen. From here Corvo could see the mark on Daud’s hand. It was a rare sight to see Daud’s mark and it still felt surreal to look at it. Corvo then looked up to see Daud’s face. His hair was not in its usual state, it was tousled and a mess but it framed his face rather endearingly. His eyes were shut and his lips were parted slightly. He reached for Daud’s face with his hand.

And he stopped abruptly before his fingers touched Daud’s cheek.

He remembered Pendleton’s words before he killed him. Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was sleeping with him. He was the father of Lady Emily Kaldwin. He was more than just a bodyguard for Empress Jessamine. He was the secret lover of the Empress, the one she tried to hide from public’s eyes.

He couldn’t remember any of it.

He remembered the day he escaped from Coldridge Prison. He remembered the Loyalist and those who worked for them. He remembered all the deed he had done for them. He remembered the day he saved Emily but he didn’t remember what she looked like. He tried to remember Emily’s face but he couldn’t. He tried to remember the Empress’ face but he couldn’t. The memory of those two were like a void inside his mind. There’s nothing there. Empty.

Corvo then sat on the bed. He looked around. Yes, he’s in Daud’s room. It made his stomach twisted. If Pendleton’s words were true, if he’s really the Empress’ lover, then Daud killed… then he’d been sleeping with the man who killed his...

He wasn’t sure how it made him feel.

A groan escaped from Daud’s lips. Corvo clenched the blanket that wrapped his body. He watched silently as Daud opened his eyes. Those blue eyes then searched for Corvo. They widened when he saw Corvo was awake. And suddenly the weight on the older man’s shoulder seemed like it was lifted when he saw Corvo. He looked relieved. He looked glad.

“You’re awake.”

Corvo tried to ignore the how his heart clenched when he heard the relief in Daud’s voice.

“I’m in your room.” Corvo said.

“Yes, you are.”

The reason why he’s in Daud’s chamber instead in his own was clear. Corvo assumed Daud wanted to look after him. It was a kind gesture coming from an assassin like Daud. They had been careful to hide their relationship from the Whalers. It seemed Daud’s affection towards him allowed him to do that. Corvo tried to not think about it.

“How’s your feeling?” Daud asked.

“I’m fine.” Corvo replied. “How long?”

“About three hours.”

Three hours. The last time he slept for seven hours straight. The time had gone shorter. Was it the Outsider’s doing?

“What do you remember?”

Corvo looked up to search for Daud’s face. Although Daud kept his emotion guarded behind his grim scowl and cold stare, Corvo was still able to find the uncertainty hidden behind his eyes. He didn’t want to know but he had to know.

“I remember the day when I escaped from Coldridge until the day those traitors poisoned me.” Corvo replied.

“The day after you were sent to Dunwall and before your escape?” Daud asked again.

Corvo shook his head, “Nothing.”

Something sparked behind Daud’s eyes. Something that soon was gone like a blink of an eye.

A momentary silence filled the space between them. Their eyes were still locked on each other. In the silence, Corvo could hear the wind whistling softly when it blew into small crack on the wall.

“I can’t recall the Empress’ face.” Corvo finally said.

“How about Emily’s?” Daud asked.

Corvo shook his head again, “I remembered opening a door in Golden Cat and found an empty room, and then I knelt down and hugged nothing. I know it’s Emily but I can’t remember.”

The older man just nodded his head, “It was Emily. The Pendletons kept her there.”

It was almost surreal to know that he saved Emily but couldn’t remember her. He remembered talking to a thin air, hugging nothing, smiling at the empty space that resided the bed in the tower. Emily felt important but he didn’t know why. The Empress too but there’s no trace of her presence in his memory. Why did they feel important? Was the rumor true?

“Is she my…”

“I don’t know, Corvo.” Daud answer abruptly. “No one knows.”

If it’s true then Daud killed his lover and put his daughter into misery.

“Where are you going?” Daud asked when he saw Corvo got up from his bed.

“My room.” he replied. He was dressed in his trousers and undershirt. He looked around and found his boots sitting by the side of the bed. “Where’s my gear?”

“In your room along with your coat.”

“Can I borrow a book about The Empire feudal system?” Corvo asked while wearing his boots.

Daud went to find the book without any further words. He gave it to Corvo once the younger man had done tying his boots.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Corvo looked back at Daud’s face. His eyes were lingering for a while on Daud’s lips. Two days ago he couldn’t look at those lips without wanting to kiss him badly. Now, he wasn’t sure. He trusted this man. He chose to overlook the crime Daud committed because he had shown no ill intention and helped him.

_“Or is it because you don't remember?”_

The Outside’s voice was back, taunting him. He trusted Daud because he didn’t remember. Would the trust he had for Daud crumbled when he remembered? He couldn’t be sure about that. He wanted to trust Daud because of what Daud had done for him. But small part of him wanted to hate him.

“Let me know when you’re ready to talk about our last target.” Daud said. 

Corvo then went downstairs and headed to the door. He could feel Daud’s eyes burning hole into his back. He didn’t say anything, just standing there and looked. Daud didn’t make any attempt to keep Corvo here. Corvo was glad for that.

***

Corvo liked his sparring session with Fyodor. It took his mind away from the problem he faced on daily basis. It’s not like he had much to do in this damp district. He’s not a Whaler who had daily duties. Locking himself in his room all day drove him mad. The Whalers didn’t seem to pay much attention to Corvo and mostly left him alone. Only Fyodor was kind enough to humor him. That kid was too kind to be an assassin.

Corvo moved to his right when Fyodor charged toward him. Fyodor was young (probably around twenty) but the grip on his blade was good. A bit impatient too so it was easy for Corvo to find a weak spot to strike his blade. Fyodor managed to dodge it and followed it with a kick to Corvo’s gut. Corvo didn’t anticipate it. The blow sent him staggering backward while holding his gut. Instead of using the chance to strike again, Fyodor was just standing there and looked at him. The big lenses of his mask was a bit disturbing.

“Is there something in your mind, Corvo? You seem a little bit distracted today.” Fyodor asked. He had lowered his blade in non aggressive manner.

“I’m not distracted.” Corvo denied. “We’re not finished.”

Fyodor held up his blade again and started moving in circle, “Yes, you are. I know your steps, Corvo. I study it. Something is wrong. You’re distracted.”

Corvo held his blade more tightly as he charged forwards. His blade clashed with Fyodor’s just in time before he managed to slice the boy in two. Corvo preferred to spar with real blade. Wooden blade had the wrong weight. Thankfully Fyodor was crazy enough to indulge.

“You’re distracted.” Corvo said.

Fyodor tried to land another kick to Corvo but this time Corvo was ready. He stepped aside then knocked the boy with the hilt. Fyodor fell on the ground instantly, groaning. Corvo quickly stepped on his back. The tip of his blade was touching Fyodor’s leather covered neck.

“Ok. I give up.” Fyodor finally admitted his defeat.

Corvo took away his blade and let Fyodor got up on his own. He put the blade back to his belt while Fyodor got up.

“Next time, you have to show me how to do the twirl you did when you dodge my attack. That is a very useful move.” Fyodor said.

The boy’s skill had improved since the first time they sparred. He’s a good fighter and a good instructor. Corvo had caught him teaching the Whalers some tricks he learnt from Corvo. Fyodor was a good fighter, he shouldn’t serve his time as an instructor for all his life.

“Are you an active Whaler too? You’re a good fighter.” Corvo asked.

“I was. Once.” Fyodor shrugged. He didn’t say how. Corvo didn’t want to know. He wanted to know one thing.

“Were you there when Daud killed the Empress?”

Fyodor froze immediately when he heard Corvo’s words. They were standing a bit close so Corvo could see his mismatched eyes widened behind the lenses.

“Were you there, Fyodor?” Corvo repeated his question.

Fyodor didn’t answer it. He took his time until he said, “Is that what distracted you during our sparring session?”

Now it’s Corvo who didn’t give any answer. He didn’t need to answer it to let Fyodor knew it was true. His mind had been occupied with the dead Empress and her daughter, the two people he had no memory of. He had spent his day reading the book he borrowed from Daud. He read the part about Jessamine Kaldwin over and over again and yet nothing sparked inside him. The face he looked was a face of a stranger. He didn’t remember meeting her. He knew he should but he couldn’t.

It’s frustrating.

Fyodor suddenly removed his mask. The face that was staring at him was young. Fyodor’s face still held its youthful features with his high cheekbones and clean shaven jaw. His pale skin was a contrast to his jet black hair. His eyes were a striking combination of clearest blue and light green. A rare condition mostly mistaken as a curse. He’s no longer a boy. Those mismatched eyes belonged to a man that had seen horror.

“I was the one who took Lady Emily.”

Corvo didn’t say anything. He’s waiting.

“Daud’s order was clear, I was assigned to take the Empress’ daughter while he murdered the Empress.” Fyodor explained. “You were there. I saw you were looking at Emily, silently screaming her name. Lady Emily cried your name until her throat hurt. She acted so strong in front of us, calling us names I wasn’t even aware a young girl like her knew. But at night, I heard she wept for her mother and for you. She said to me that you would come for her and we would be dead. When the Pendletons took her, she screamed and tried to get away. Daud had to drag her to the twins’ carriage.”

Fyodor took a deep sigh. Corvo waited for him to finish his story.

“The Empress’ death has a great effect on Daud. Lady Emily has a great effect on me.” Fyodor confessed. “To think we have caused such misery to that poor child… When I close my eyes, I can hear her voice. I lost my childhood in different manner but I know how it feels to get your happy childhood robbed.

“After that I went to see Daud. I told him I don’t want to do this anymore. He was kind enough to give me post as an instructor.” the young man continued. “If it’s not because of his regret over the Empress’ death, he would have me killed. He’s more forgiving now.”

Fyodor finally finished his story. He looked down, ashamed with what he had done. Corvo kept staring at this young man. Slowly he asked, “I was there?”

Fyodor looked up to meet Corvo’s eyes. Then realization hit him, “I heard rumor that you lost your memory. Never thought it’s true. I wasn’t here when you arrived. I was away supervising a recruit.”

If he was here when Corvo arrived, he might be dead by now. Corvo slaughtered Daud’s man that day. Only those who were away survived. Daud never blamed him for that.

“Yes, Corvo. You were there.” 

He was there. Corvo was there when the Empress was killed. He was there when Emily was taken by Fyodor. He should remember any of this. He couldn’t. The more he tried the more the void inside his mind tried to swallow his memories. It made his head throbbed painfully. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. What did the Outsider want from this?

“Are you going to kill me?”

Fyodor’s voice brought Corvo back. He didn’t realize his hand had reached for his blade and aimed it at Fyodor. The anger built within him was real. He could feel it vibrating across his body. He didn’t know why. He didn’t remember that day. Why should he feel so angry? He glared at Fyodor and gripped his blade tightly.

The young Whaler didn’t look scared.

“I’ve wronged you by taking Emily away. I deserve to die.” Fyodor said. “But please, don’t kill Daud. He’s done bad things but he’s not an evil man. You can’t blame a knife if you cut your finger. He’s just a tool in noblemen’s game. He’s not the same man anymore. The Empress’ death and Billie’s betrayal has changed him. I heard that he wants to go away from this city to start a new life. Get close to him and you’ll see.”

Corvo actually found it funny Fyodor didn’t beg for his life but for Daud’s. The loyalty these men had for Daud was beyond Corvo’s understanding. If only he knew how close they were. Should he tell Fyodor that he fucked his boss hard and Daud liked it? He could described the noises Daud made as he reached climax and came all over the sheet or the way he kissed afterwards with such desperation and hungry for skin on skin contacts.

It made Corvo’s stomach twisted.

Fyodor finally could breathe when he saw Corvo retreated his blade, “You’re not going to kill me then.”

What Fyodor had told him was the truth. There’s no need for him to lie to Corvo. He’s not sure he’s angry because of what Fyodor had done or because he couldn’t remember any of that.

“No.” Corvo put his blade to its place. “Not yet.”

Suddenly someone appeared at the sparring room. Corvo recognized the Whaler as Thomas. He still had that ugly sling to support his arm.

“Corvo, I have something to tell you.” Thomas said. “I’ve found Samuel Beechworth.”

Samuel. He thought he was dead. Samuel, the honest boatman who saved his life. Samuel who believed in him and waited for him every mission. He who was looking at Corvo with such respect. Corvo watched those respect died slowly in Samuel’s eyes.

Corvo walked towards Thomas in a hurry and corner him to a nearby wall. “Where?” Corvo asked.

“Coldridge Prison.” Thomas confirmed. “He was captured by Havelock’s man when he tried to run away from Old Port District. He’s been there since then.”

Samuel’s alive and in Coldridge Prison. It’s not the most pleasant place to end up to but at least he’s alive. Corvo owed him his life. He had to save that man from the prison. There must be a way to do that. 

“One more thing, Corvo,” Thomas continued, “he will be executed tomorrow night.”

Corvo felt as if the time had stopped ticking for a brief dreadful moment, “What did you say?”

“That’s how I found about his whereabouts.” Thomas explained. “The propaganda officer announced about his execution. I heard it when I was traveling across the Estate District today. He was sentenced to death yesterday by the Lord Regent himself for treason. The execution is tomorrow.”

Corvo frowned, “That’s fast.”

“I think you should know.” the second in command finally took his leave. Both Corvo and Fyodot just looked at him as he blinked his way out from the sparring room.

Corvo quickly thought about his situation right now. Samuel’s alive and would be executed tomorrow. If he wanted to help him, he had to do it tonight. 

***

“You want me to do what?”

Corvo knew Daud would object when he stepped into Daud’s office after he met Thomas. If he wanted to free Samuel quickly before his execution, Corvo needed Daud’s help. Daud had done this before according to Fyodor. He could help him.

Daud was looking at Corvo like Corvo had lost his mind. Corvo didn’t let that to deter him, “You heard me. I want you to help me free Samuel from Coldridge Prison.”

“Now.” Daud corrected him. “You want me to help you to free Samuel Beechworth now.”

“We need to do it now. He will be executed tomorrow.” Corvo insisted.

Daud didn’t look impressed. He frowned, “You can’t just come barging into my room and demand me to help you.”

“It’s a matter of life and death.”

“It’s mostly death if someone comes to my door.” Daud crossed his arms as he took a seat on the edge of his desk. “I assume this Samuel Beechworth is the Samuel mentioned in the letter we found back at Old Port District.”

Corvo nodded his head, “He was a boatman for the Loyalist.”

“And he’s going to be executed?” Daud asked again.

“He’s captured by Havelock’s man not long after the siege at Hound Pits Club.” Corvo explained. “He’s sentenced to death yesterday. The execution is tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night? That’s fast.”

“I need to save him.”

Daud shut his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. It looked like he had headache growing. “You want to act now?” he asked, sounding irritated.

“Yes.”

“Our deal is to help you kill Martin, Pendleton, and Havelock. There’s nothing about helping your friend.”

Corvo gritted his teeth and glowered at Daud, “You owe me your life.”

“Are you going to play that card every time you need a favor?” Daud growled. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “What’s your plan?”

“I was hoping you can enlighten me.” Corvo replied.

Daud snorted, “Of course.”

Corvo gritted his teeth and glared at Daud, “If you don’t want to help me, that’s fine. I’ll go alone.”

“You’ll get yourself killed.” Daud said solemnly. “I’m coming with you.”

Corvo didn’t say anything to show his gratitude. He watched in silence as Daud drew out a map of Coldridge Prison and spread it on his desk. Corvo quickly took the space just beside Daud so he could get a better look on it.

“The sewer will take us here.” Daud pointed to a spot just near the entrance. “We’re required to climb our way inside the prison but it’s moderately easy.”

“The sewer is inflicted with weepers.” Corvo pointed out.

“I won’t risk going there with a boat. Wrenhaven is guarded by the new River Watch, all thanks to Havelock.” Daud said. “We are immune to the plague. I’ll bring vapor mask and Sokolov’s elixir for your friend so he won’t get infected while we travel back.”

Corvo thought about the option. Both him and Daud were good when dealing with weepers. They would be useless if they got caught by the River Watch. “We’ll take the sewer.”

“We can get inside from the front gate or from this court yard. If they are going to shoot that man tomorrow, this is the place.” Daud pointed to the courtyard. “The last time I was there, they played that damned music. I don’t know now but let’s assume they still do. Once we’re inside, we search for the log book at security booth to check where they keep your friend. And then we go to cell door control booth to unlock the door.”

Corvo studied the map closely. He still remembered the layout of the prison. He spent a six months there. “Let’s go now.”

“We don’t have any plan. You just want to walk there and kill every single guard we find?” Daud turned his head to Corvo and frowned, “Don’t do anything in haste like this.”

Corvo turned his head to meet Daud’s eyes, “We go now.”

Corvo just realized how close they were standing for the whole time. Their shoulders were brushing. Up close, Corvo could see himself reflected in Daud’s eyes. His eyes wandered to the scar next to Daud’s eyes, making cut from his forehead down to near his lips. 

Corvo turned away.

“We go now.” Corvo repeated.

Besides him, Daud took another sigh, “We go now.”

Daud then put the map back its place and summoned his assassin to get his gear from Fergus. Corvo was already equipped with all of his gear, so he just waited for Daud to get ready. He watched in silence as Daud attached his wristbow to his arm and tested it. Corvo had seen Daud used that thing. Did he use that thing when he killed the Empress?

“Fyodor told me I was there when you killed the Empress.” Corvo suddenly said.

Daud took his time to respond, “Yes you were.”

“You’ve never told me.”

“You’ve never asked.” 

Corvo turned his head to Daud again, “Why?”

The self loathing was suddenly visible in Daud’s eyes as he remembered that fateful day. He kept his eyes trained on Corvo, not bothering to hide his shame and guilt, “Because I don’t want you to remember.”

“Why?” Corvo asked again.

Daud looked down and shut his eyes. When he finally gave his answer, he looked up and stared right at Corvo’s eyes, “Because I don’t want to remember that day.”

The naked vulnerability tugged something inside Corvo. It made him remember all things Daud had done for him in order to redeem himself. His unnecessary kindness and care. To think he let a rumor questioned all of that.

Corvo grabbed the collar of Daud’s coat and crushed their lips together. The kiss soon became a battle of dominance as they growled into each other mouth. It was nothing gentle. Corvo thrust his tongue forcefully into Daud’s mouth while tugging at the older man’s neat hair. Daud finally gave up and let Corvo led the pace. He hissed when Corvo left his mouth to bite the exposed skin just above his high collar. Then they were kissing again until they were running out of breath. Daud’s hair was a mess when they’re done.

“I was sure you have changed your mind about this.” Daud mumbled.

“I was just having a momentary doubt.” Corvo kiss the side of Daud’s lips. 

“Because of Pendleton’s words?” Daud asked.

“It’s just a rumor. I shouldn’t let it affect me.”

“But if it’s true?” Daud asked. A note of uncertainty slipped into his voice.

“Let’s not think about that.” Corvo cupped Daud’s face, “Not now.”

The kiss that followed was gentle and chaste. When they parted, Corvo rested his forehead against Daud’s and stayed there for a while. He inhaled Daud’s strong scent of leather and cigarette. He let himself basked in Daud’s presence for a while longer before he finally pulled away.

“Let’s go now.”

***

They arrived at Coldridge late at night. Daud didn’t bring any Whaler with him. He claimed if they needed their help, Daud could just summon them later. So it’s just the two of them, lurking in the darkness while looking up with their altered vision to spot the guards. There were two patrolling the bridge, one near the front gate. As they climbed their way up to the bridge, Corvo realized there’s no sound of the Overseer’s music. It’s a bit of relief.

“No music.” Corvo stated.

“Yes.” Daud’s voice sounded grim. “No music.”

With no music to disturb them, Corvo and Daud managed to get rid of the patrolling guard easily. They went inside quickly, killing another two before they opened the gate inside. A quick check with Dark Vision showed him that there was a guard inside the control room. Corvo went there to get rid of the guard. Daud tapped the glass to the station to signal him that he had handled the other guards who were patrolling there. Corvo joined him and they moved together into the deeper part of Coldridge.

Along the way, they encountered some dead arc pylons. It was strange how those guards didn’t plug the whale oil to their power source. 

“Weird.” Daud closed the lid to the arc pylon power source. “You’re sure it’s not a trap?”

That thought had come to Corvo’s mind. He looked around the empty corridor of Coldridge prison. There’s not enough guards here. The last time he was here, there were more guards. The guards they encountered were just lower guards with no serious fighting skill. This whole thing seemed like a trap.

“A trap or not, Samuel will be dead tomorrow. I can let that happens.” Corvo said.

Daud didn’t say anything. He took a deep sigh instead, “The last time I was here, the log book was in the security booth between section C and D. Let’s see if it’s still there.”

They finally found a guard booth between section C and D. There were two guards inside. They didn’t need to bend time to get rid of them. Once their bodies turned into ash as they died from Corvo and Daud’s blades, Daud quickly searched the desk for a log book. When he found it, he quickly searched for Samuel’s name.

“Samuel Beecworth moved to B1.” Daud told him. “Your cell was at B section, wasn’t it?

Corvo still remembered the day he spent in his cell. Those dark anguish days. He remembered lying down on the cold floor with whimpering and groaning in pain. The royal investigator had done a great job torturing. But not good enough to break him. 

“B5.” Corvo said. “My cell was B5.”

“The last time I was here, the whole B section was dark.” Daud tore the list of prisoner from the log book and put it inside his coat. “I still think this is a trap.”

It could be a trap. A trap or not, Havelock would have Samuel killed. He killed Calista, Wallace, and Lidya in cold blooded. He killed Sokolov and Piero. There’s no reason for him to let Samuel lived. “We go forward.” Corvo decided

Before they headed to section B, they went to cell door control booth to open the door to Samuel’s cell. Then they went to section B as fast they could. Section B was dark. There’s no light there. Both Corvo and Daud had to rely heavily on their Dark Vision to be able to get through. There’s no guard at section B. It was empty and barren. There’s only one yellow figure he could see with his Dark Vision. If it’s not Samuel, Corvo swore he would murder every guard here until he found the boatman.

“There’s no one around.” Daud grimaced. “I don’t like this.”

Corvo too didn’t like this.

They both headed to cell B1. The door cell was already opened. There’s a shackle and someone was chained to that ugly device. Due to the darkness of the room, Corvo couldn’t see who that was. He stepped inside the cell to get closer to the shackle. Daud was standing in front of the cell door.

“Samuel?”

A groan escaped from the prisoner’s lips. A man. An old man with white hair. Corvo grabbed the man’s hair to get a better look on his face. His heart leapt in relief when he found Samuel’s face staring back at him. The old man’s eyes were closed.

“Samuel, wake up.” Corvo smacked Samuel’s cheek gently.

Samuel groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His dark eyes looked drowsy and unfocused when they met his, “Corvo?”

Corvo removed his mask and put it beside him. He knelt by the old man side and made him to look at him. “Samuel, come on. Focus.”

“Corvo!” Samuel looked surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?!” he didn’t sound too pleased to see Corvo.

“Helping you.” Corvo got up and searched for the lever. It’s the shame shackle the Abbey used on Martin. To open the shackle, he just needed to pull the lever. He found the lever and reached for it.

“No! Corvo stop!”

It’s happening too fast. Suddenly there was light and loud voice coming from the cell door. The light blinded Corvo for a brief moment and he was wincing as he shielded his eyes. When his vision was back to normal, he looked at the door and found it closed. Then he finally registered the sound of alarm blaring throughout the prison.

“You idiot! It’s a trap!” Samuel yelled. Corvo looked at the boatman who was now kneeling on the floor. At least he’s not in the shackle anymore. “Havelock is luring you here to catch you like a damned rat!”

Corvo didn’t pay too much attention to Samuel. He looked at the barred door of the cell. Daud was at the other side of the door, calling his name. It’s a good thing he’s not trapped in here with them.

“I told you it’s a trap.” Daud said.

Corvo walked towards the door to get closer to Daud. The alarm was still blaring loudly. “Get us out.”

“I will. I’ll wait for you near at the sewer entrance. You can manage that right?” Daud drew out his blade and turned away. Corvo grabbed Daud’s elbow before he’s out of his reach. Daud stopped and turned his head towards him. He looked puzzled.

“Don’t die.” Corvo said.

Daud nodded his head, “You too.”

Corvo watched in silence as Daud disappeared from his sight. Corvo had no idea how Daud would let them go from this cell but he believed Daud could do that. He didn’t know what’s waiting out there. A large group of City Watch officers were probably coming to this cell right now. Daud could get pass through them safely.

“Who was that?” Samuel asked.

“A friend.” Corvo came to Samuel’s side. Corvo inspected Samuel’s condition since it’s not dark anymore. There were bruises on his face. His clothes were torn in some places. Asides of that, there’s no other visible injuries.

“Can you walk?” Corvo asked.

The boatman snorted, “Those scums might beat me but it’s not enough to cripple me.”

“Good. We’re taking you out. We’re going to Rudshore.”

“Rudshore? The Flooded District? Why we’re going there.”

“It’s safe.” Corvo explained. “We’re using the sewer. We can risk using the boat. There’s River Watch squad now. It’s not safe.”

“And taking the sewer is safer?” Samuel sounded like he wanted to laugh hysterically but he didn’t. “Last time I heard, there are weepers in the sewer.”

“I can take care of them. Don’t worry about the plague. We have Sokolov’s elixir and vapor mask for you. It’s enough to prevent you to catch the plague.”

“And for you and your mysterious friend?” Samuel asked.

“We’re immune to the plague. The Outsider’s mark keeps us safe from the plague.”

Samuel’s jaw dropped open slightly as he stared at Corvo with wonder, “There are more like you?”

Corvo had no time to explain this to Samuel. He really wished Daud would be quick. He heard footsteps coming to them. He quickly wore his mask again. He drew out his blade even though he knew it’s useless. He shielded Samuel when a group of City Watch officers arrived at the door. The group was led by a middle age man with grayish hair and thick beard. A captain, most likely. He leaned to the door to get a better look on Corvo.

“Huh, we really got him.” the captain mused. “Lord Regent Havelock was right then. He will fall for the trap.”

The captain suddenly erupted into laughter. Corvo’s hand itched to plunge his blade into that man’s eyes.

The captain looked at Corvo with an amused grin. His light brown eyes glinted with twisted joy. “We’ve been hunting for you for so long.”

Corvo didn’t say anything. He kept his blade steady.

“Ah, where’s my manner? I’m Captain Manning.” the Captain introduced himself. The same captain who led the raid on Hound Pits Pub. “By the order of the Lord Regent, you are arrested for the murder of two High Overseers, Thaddeus Campbell and Teague Martin, the Pendleton brothers, Lady Boyle, ex Lord Regent Hiram Burrows, an countless of poor guards you encountered along your way. And of course, for treason and conspiracy against the Empire. I demand you to remove your mask now.”

Corvo still didn’t say anything and did nothing.

“I demand you to remove your mask!” Captain Manning groaned when Corvo still did nothing. “Do you think we don’t know who you are? Corvo Attano. That’s who you are. No need to hide behind the mask, oh great Lord Protector. Hah! I’ve always known naming a foreigner like you as a Royal Protector was a mistake. There’s a reason why they all came from Gristol. Serkonos is nothing but whores and pirates.”

“I will kill you.” Corvo snarled at the captain.

That made Manning laughed, “Really? How? You can’t even get out from the cell!”

“I will.”

“You’re talking about your friend aren’t you?” Manning said. “My men are taking care of him right now. It’s a shock to find Daud himself taking a side with you. He might be the infamous Knife of Dunwall but he’s nothing against a group of highly trained City Watch officers.”

“Don’t underestimate him. He can kill you any time he wants.”

“You overestimate him, Corvo.” Manning chuckled. “An assassin is best works in the darkness, lurking in the corner, strikes when no one sees him. That strategy won’t work in open battle. We got him surrounded and he’s just one man. Without his assassins, I’d say… he won’t make it.”

No, Daud would make it. He got faith in Daud. He’s a good fighter and excellent swordsman. He could take care of those City Watch officers and freed him and Samuel from this stingy cell so he could kill the smug bastard.

“Put your blade down and remove you mask.”

There were seven officers with Manning, all of them were armed with a gun and a sword. He could take them down easily. He could bend the time and slit their throat one by one. Or he could just knock them down with his Windblast then plunged his blade to their chest.

“You’re nothing but a caged bird now. You can’t fly again.” Manning taunted him.

Suddenly there’s a loud clicking noise coming from the door. The door swung opened. There were panic noises coming from the officers as they drew out their blades. Corvo never felt quite this manic when he saw colors left those ugly faces.

Without warning, he released his Windblast to those incompetent officers, sending them to the floor with loud thud. Before they could get up, he summoned a swarm of bull rats at one of officers. Those rats quickly attacked the poor guy and feasted on him. The other officers watched their friend being consumed by the rats in total horror. They went into a brief shock state. Corvo took the chance to slit their throat. Captain Manning was left alone among the corpses of his subordinates. His grip on his sword loosened and his hand shook. Corvo aimed his blade at him and walked slowly towards his last target.

“Stop!” Manning yelled. “By the order of-“

Corvo blinked and landed right in front of Manning. He cut Manning’s sword hand. The Captain screamed in pain and Corvo just watched him squirming in agony. Blood spluttered from his stump and made a crimson pool on the floor. Manning felt to his knees, his eyes fixed on his stump. Corvo kicked Manning’s hand away and grabbed the older man’s hair. He looked right to his eyes and grinned.

“I said I will kill you.” Corvo pointed his blade to Manning’s eyes. “And so I will.”

It felt satisfyingly good when he plunged his blade to Manning’s right eyes. He did the same to his left eyes before he left Manning to weep blood until he died on the floor. Corvo quickly put away his blade and came to Samuel’s side. The boatman had a dazed horrified look on his face.

“I’ve seen many strange creatures while travelling the Wrenhaven. From small poisonous hagfish to big fish that can devour human in one bite.” Samuel said, “I’ve never seen something as brutal as what you did.”

Corvo didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what Samuel was trying to say. Corvo really didn’t want to discuss it right now, “Let’s go.”

Samuel shook his head in disappointment, “I thought highly of you, Corvo. You are the worst of them all.”

“I have no time for your nonsense. Come with me now or I’ll subdue you and carry you.”

Samuel finally, _finally_ , got up from where he’s sitting and walked out from the cell. He’s not limping but he couldn’t walk too quickly. At least he’s not limping or required any assistance.

“Why are you helping me? I’m just a boatman.” Samuel asked him.

“Because I owe you my life.” Corvo remembered the day those three traitors poisoned him. He remembered lying in his room and staring at those traitors’ eyes. Then Samuel came to him and helped him. “If it’s not because of you, I won’t be here now.”

After that, they both headed towards the prison entrance. They encountered dead City Watch Officers and lower guards along the way. Daud, no doubt. It was a pretty gory scene with blood everywhere and the air smelt like fried flesh. Corvo suspected Daud used those arc mines on those poor bastards.

“What a mess.” Samuel mumbled.

They continued heading to the entrance as fast they could. Once they were out, Corvo grabbed Samuel’s shoulder and they blinked their way down to the sewer entrance. Samuel was in awed and fear when they blinked from one place to another. When they had finally reached the riverside, Samuel requested they stopped for a while so he could catch his breath.

“That’s black magic, isn’t it?” Samuel asked. He still had a dazed look on his face.

“Outsider’s magic.” Corvo explained. He took a bottle of Sokolov’s elixir and a vapor mask. He gave it to Samuel, “Drink and wear this.”

Samuel took the bottle and the mask, “Havelock didn’t kill me in hope that I will tell him where you are. I said nothing. He didn’t torture me much. Probably he’s afraid I would die. Then he made me a trap to catch you.”

Corvo felt his blood boiled in anger, “I will kill Havelock.”

After that they headed to the sewer entrance. It was dark and smelt badly. Daud was sitting on the dirty ground with his shoulder against the wall. He had his eyes closed and he was clutching his abdomen. Corvo quickly knelt beside Daud. Even with poor lighting Corvo could see how pale Daud was.

Corvo had a bad feeling about this.

“Daud, are you alright?” Corvo asked. Daud’s breathing was shallow and rapid. Corvo touched his neck to feel his pulse. Weak and rapid pulse.

Daud finally opened his eyes. He looked dazed. It took times until his gaze finally focused on Corvo’s face. He made a small weak grin, “Corvo… You’re here… About damn time.”

“What happened to you?” Corvo looked at the wound on Daud’s abdomen. The overcoat didn’t show any blood but he was sure Daud was bleeding underneath that leather.

“I was shot… My mistake… Didn’t see him… There were… too many people… I killed them all so I can… get into the cell control booth…”

Corvo heard Samuel came to his side. He was gasping in shock when he realized who he was talking to, “Is that Daud the assassin?”

Daud turned his head weakly to address Samuel, “And you are… Samuel Beechworth… the boatman…”

“He’s helping you? How on the all isles he’s helping you?” Samuel didn’t sound angry to find a notorious assassin who killed the Empress aiding Corvo to free him. He just sounded confused.

“Your boat… sent him to my door…” Daud groaned, “he… asked me to help him…”

Daud started to lose focus again. Corvo grabbed his face to make him look at him. “Stay with me, Daud. How bad is your wound? Can you tell?”

“A bullet to my abdomen… no major artery hit or else… I’ll be bleeding to death…” he grimaced in pain, “No exit wound.”

“It could nick his internal organ.” Samuel told Corvo. “He needs to get that bullet out from him.”

Samuel was right. No exit wound meant the bullet was still there. A great chance that it hit an organ. He could bleed internally. Judging from his current state, the wound was quite fatal. The only thing that was keeping him alive was probably his regeneration ability granted by the Outsider. 

“We still have a long way to go.” Corvo told Daud. “Can you make it?”

“There are weepers there, Corvo. He could get an infection. You know… Just saying.” Samuel reminded him.

“He’s marked. He’s immune to the plague.” Corvo looked at Daud again. He looked like he’s in pain. Of course he did. A gunshot wound was terribly painful. “Daud, can you walk?”

Daud’s eyes fluttered close. For a dreadful moment, Corvo felt his heart stopped beating when Daud slowly slipping away from his grip. They only brought one elixir for Samuel. Elixir was hard to find now, even the Whalers had trouble locating them. Only the rich could afford them. Slackjaw had gone missing so no one could make the bootleg elixir. The elixir had been proved to fasten healing process, either Sokolov’s or the bootleg one.

Suddenly there’s a bottle of the red liquid in front of his face. Corvo looked up to see Samuel holding the elixir and handing it to Corvo. Corvo’s mouth dropped slightly open. He didn’t expect this.

“He needs it more than I do.” Samuel explained.

Corvo quickly took the bottle of elixir from Samuel’s hand and opened it. He shoved it to Daud’s mouth and forced him to drink it all. When the bottle was finally empty, color was back to Daud’s pale face. He opened his eyes again. He still looked a bit confused but at least his breathing wasn’t as shallow as before. Corvo didn’t know what the elixir did but it helped.

Corvo checked Daud’s belt and took some choke dust, stun mines, and also arc mines. They would be helpful if they encountered weepers. Corvo then slung Daud’s arm on his shoulder. Samuel did the same with Daud’s other arm. Corvo stared at the boatman, confused.

“I won’t let you carry him alone, you know.” Samuel told him. “Come on. Long way to Rudshore. I hope he will make it.”

Daud groaned loudly but made no effort to fight them. He looked weak. He’s weak. It really bothered Corvo to see Daud like this. Daud might be marked and had strong supernatural power, strong enough to be shared with his people, but Daud wasn’t an immortal. He was just a human that could bleed and die. He was just a human.

“I won’t let you die, Daud. I promise.” 

Without any further delay, they carried Daud carefully through the sewer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunshot wound is nasty and a gunshot wound to your abdomen can be fatal. Thank the Outsider for all his power granted to Daud so he could survive the shot :D


	9. The Weakest Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, 1000 hits XD Thanks for everyone who reads this fic and leaves kudo! I'm sorry I've been away for a long time, been busy lately. Thanks [the_snoopy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_snoopy/pseuds/the_snoopy) for betaing this chapter!!  
> And thanks to [Maiafay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiafay/pseuds/Maiafay) for useful pointers in writing!

The journey back to Flooded District was a blur. Daud remembered waking up to see a swarm of weepers coming to them before he slipped back to the darkness with the sound of electricity frying those plague victims and reducing them to ashes. At one point, he heard someone shouting in pain only to realize later that it was himself. The pain that flared from his abdomen was taking control of his every sense. It made his steps sway and his knees weak. He didn’t know how many times he almost hit the ground.

It wasn’t the first time he suffered from a wound. He had many wounds over his life as an assassin. He’d been wounded countless times and some wounds left scars. One lucky slash that almost cost him his eye. A knife through his back by a City Watch officers. A bullet through his shoulder. That time when he almost died when a general shot his chest but fortunately missed his heart. The ugly big scar across his chest, inflicted by Corvo. And now, a bullet shot by a scared young lower guard that somehow managed to hit him. That young boy with his trembling hands, and pants, that were wet from his own piss.

Daud felt all of his mana rushing to the wound and trying to reduce the damage. With the Void power running through his system, Daud could heal faster than most men. But his regeneration ability was slow and the damage caused by the bullet was fatal. The elixir helped a lot to stop the bleeding but it was not enough. Was he going to die here in the sewer?

“You’re going to live,” Corvo told him. “We’re almost there.”

_Almost_ felt like an eternity. Between waking up and going back to delirious state, Daud had lost his sense of space and time. It was a long walk in the sewer with weepers chasing after them. How far? How many minutes had passed? Was it hours? Days? He had lost count. He had also lost count how many times Corvo said _almost_.

“We’re here. We’re here, Daud. Stay with me.”

The foul smell of the sewer was changed by the foul smell of murky water and corpses and crumbling buildings. One foul smell traded with another. It smelled like home.

“Daud! Daud! Stay with me!”

He could barely focus on Corvo’s masked face. The only thing he saw was the outline of that hideous mask and the eerie lenses that adorned it. How appropriate for him to die while staring at the face of Death.

“Samuel, stay with him. I’m going to call for help.”

While he was lying down on the cold ground, he heard Corvo’s footsteps climbing the stairs away from the sewer gate. Once Corvo was gone, Samuel approached him and knelt next to him. The old face of his was a blurry mess of white hair and wrinkled skin.

“Yer one lucky bastard. You should be dead, but yer not. Not yet anyway.”

Daud wanted to tell the man to shut up but the only sound that came out from his mouth was a pathetic pained groan. He clamped his mouth closed.

“It would be a shame if you died now,” the old man kept talking. “Stay alive a bit longer so yer men can patch you up.”

Daud thought Samuel said something to him afterwards, some encouraging words that didn’t make sense. He couldn’t hear them when he finally slipped back to unconsciousness.

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed.

There was the lingering bitter taste of Sokolov’s elixir in his mouth, the red liquid left a burning trail in his throat. Daud felt that his energy was back to him, even though it wasn’t much. His coat was gone along with his shirt and boots. The air felt cold against his feverish skin. He tried to move but the profound pain on his abdomen forced him to stay on the bed. He groaned as he clutched the bed sheet in a tight grip. Tears started pooling in his eyes.

“He’s awake.”

Daud turned his head to the voice. Corvo. The tears on his eyes blurred his vision but he was sure that voice belonged to Corvo. He tried to call the younger man’s name but the only sound that escaped his mouth was another grunt of pain.

“You’ll live. Your physician is here with you.” Corvo continued.

Another figure came into his vision. A short old man dressed in a clean dress shirt and pants. He had a pale skin, a characteristic from those from Tyvia. Neatly combed white hair was paired with thin beard across his jaw. Anatoly, Whalers’ own physician and surgeon. The underappreciated physician whose career was shunned by men like Sokolov. When the need to have a physician among their rank became hard to deny, Daud took Anatoly under his wing. Anatoly was the oldest Whaler and the only one who didn’t wear their whaling outfit. He treated every whalers with great care. Everyone, including Daud, respected him a lot.

Daud managed to give the physician a small nod. “Anatoly,” he greeted the physician.

“Daud, it’s so glad to see you’re still alive,” Anatoly said. “How on the Void did you let someone shoot you? Getting slow in your old age?”

“I’m not old.” Daud’s lips curled up into a small smile despite the taunt.

Their small bantering seemed to irritate Corvo as he suddenly said, “Stop bickering and help him!”

“I will! Stop talking and shut up!” Anatoly said.

While Anatoly was preparing his tools, Daud then turned his head to inspect the room he was currently lying in. Anatoly’s room. He had the most spacious, relatively clean room with real sturdy roof. It could store three beds and still have plenty of space left for bookshelves, cabinets, and tables. There’s a small desk with books piling up on its surface near the window, the physician’s main work space. A lamp was hanging oddly on the ceiling but it illuminated the room just fine. The bed he was lying on was located in the center of the room, right under the oddly hanged lamp. Besides his bed was a small table where Anatoly just put his bag.

“Corvo told me what happened. I’m going to remove the bullet from you and mend the damage there,” Anatoly said.

A surgery was necessary to remove the bullet. Anatoly will have to cut Daud open and stick a hand in his gut. If only the bullet passed him through. With the power granted to him, the wound would heal. He couldn’t force a bullet out from his body. The bullet hit his organ, so it needed to be removed.

Daud nodded his head at Anatoly.

“This will be a nasty work. Traveling on foot from Coldridge only make your injury worse.” Anatoly continued.

“Stop talking and do your job.” Corvo snapped.

“I will. Stop being an impatient bastard and give me space to work.” The physician grunted. “I wish I could give you something for the pain, but I’m afraid I don’t have anything. The boys are trying to get extra elixir for you. If they’re lucky, they’ll bring you painkillers as well.” A note of concern slipped into Anatoly’s voice.

Daud turned his head to Corvo. That man was still there. Why was he still here? There’s no reason for him to watch the surgery. With what little strength he had, Daud said to Corvo, “Go.”

Corvo looked unsure about this. He took a quick glance at Anatoly. Daud watched his shoulder slump in resignation when he saw Anatoly nod his head. After that he looked down at Daud. His hand suddenly came to touch Daud’s cheek. The gesture was gentle and almost loving.

“Don’t die.”

After that Corvo finally left the room. It was just Daud and Anatoly. Daud turned his head to Anatoly again. He nodded his head, giving the permission to the physician to do anything he had to. Anatoly disappeared from Daud’s view only to come back later with a surgical knife in his hand.

“It’s going to be very painful,” Anatoly warned him.

When the knife cut his abdomen, Daud screamed.

* * *

 

When Daud opened his eyes again, he was in the Void.

Daud hated this place. He hated its chilly breeze against his skin. He hated the floating islands and their chaotic state. He hated the false tranquility that lured him to this place. He hated those purple lanterns and their stupid eerie light. He hated to think that the Outsider was here, watching him with his hollow black eyes. He hated the Void. He hated it with his all raging heart.

“Are you going to come out and mock me?” Daud shouted into the endless purple horizon. “Entertained yet, O Great Outsider?”

Just like he was being summoned, The Outsider finally materialized right in front of him. Dark matters were surrounding him as he floated above the ground. The stoic young face was staring at him with disinterest as clear as the sky.

“Here at last. I wasn’t expecting you this soon, Daud,” the Outsider said. His voice was grim and there was a note of disappointment there.

“Am I dead?” Daud shot the question without wasting his time.

“It depends.” The Outsider canted his head to the left. “Do you want to die, Daud?”

“If I say no, would you magically heal my wound?”

“I have great powers, greater than you can ever imagine. I can _magically_ heal your wound.” The Outsider leaned towards Daud. And with a mocking smile he said, “I choose not to.”

“You enjoy watching me squirm and cry in anguish and pain?” The assassin snorted. “I’m sure you do.”

“Didn’t I give you the power of vitality? The ability to heal faster than mere mortal. You share this power with your precious men. Isn’t that enough for you?”

“Enough to keep me alive until now.” Daud crossed his arms in front of his chest. He stared right into The Outsider’s black eyes, showing no fear or respect for the great mysterious entity. Why should he? “Why am I here?”

“This is the place where all things meet their ending. Your song is approaching its final note. Your story will end soon.”

It didn’t take him long to conclude.“I’m dying,” Daud said.

“In the material world, yes.”

Daud’s mind wondered back to the Anatoly’s cramped room. The physician’s knife was cold when it pierced his skin. The feel of Anatoly’s hand inside his body was still fresh in his mind. His vision was quite hazy with pain. His throat hurt from the shouting.

“Am I going to die?” Daud’s voice wavered a bit. He would be lying if he said the prospect of being dead didn’t scare him at all.

“I have told you. It depends.”

“You said that ‘my song is approaching its final note’. Sounds like I’m going to die,” Daud said.

“Have you not been paying any attention to my words, Daud?” the Outsider sounded disappointed again. “There are many paths a man can choose. A man should choose his path wisely or he will regret it for all his life. You are now walking the path which will lead you to your ending.”

“Can I choose another path?”

“What makes you think you can’t?” the Outsider looked a bit amused by that.

“Can I choose the path where I didn’t kill the Empress?”

The amusement dropped from the Outsider’s face, “I have great powers in my possession. But even I can’t change the past. Not for you or for anyone in this realm. Not even for me.”

“Just as I thought.” A small sad smile crept into Daud’s lips. He turned away from the Outsider in sheer disappointment. If the Outsider couldn’t do it, nobody could.

“But you can choose another path,” the Outsider said, “a path where you don’t die. Not this soon.”

Daud turned back to the Outsider. He didn’t say anything, just stared, silently demanding the Outsider to continue.

“Do you want to die, Daud?”

What was left for him now? No real home to go back to. A profession he no longer took any pride in it. A regret that haunted him like a ghost from the past. The agonizing pain from the surgery. How he wished for it to stop. He had lost more than he gained. It’s not worth it. He wished to stop.

But not like this.

“I don’t want to die,” Daud said.

He didn’t want to die by the bullet from a scared lower guard. There were things he still had to do. He still had his men. What would they do if he died too soon? He still had to deal with his guilt. He still had a dream to live another life. The pain? Daud grew up with pain as his friend.

Corvo still needed him.

“I want to live.” he continued.

Suddenly a flare of pain erupted from his abdomen. His legs suddenly lost the strength to support his body because of the sheer anguish throbbing wound. He fell immediately to his knees. He clutched his abdomen but it only made the pain worse. Something wet sipped through his clothes. He brought his gloved hand to his eyes and found blood smeared on the leather. He looked down to his abdomen. There’s an ugly hole on his red coat.

“Pain is what makes you human,” The Outsider said, “a proof that you are alive.”

Daud lied down to the ground as the pain spread through his body. He tossed from side to side. He felt his body was burning and the world started to blur from his tears. He tried to catch his breath but couldn’t.

“You choose to live. Now deal with the pain. Don’t disappoint me again, Daud.”

Daud screamed as another wave of pain attacked him. He trashed again as the pain became more and more unbearable. Through his teary eyes, he saw the smug bastard looking down at him with his stupid mocking stoic face. A small smile found its way to the Outsider’s face.

“Until next time, old friend.”

* * *

 

He woke up in Anatoly’s room again.

Daud opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. The lamp wasn’t right above him, that meant he had been moved to the other bed by the end of the room. His vision was limited by a white curtain that surrounded his bed. There was a table next to his bed and on that table was a bone charm. The eerie buzzing noises sounded like a song to Daud’s ear. Someone must have put it there. On the other side of his bed, there was a chair, currently empty.

He noticed that he didn’t wear anything above his hips, only the bandage to cover his wound. He tried to touch the wound and found the rough texture of bandage over it. He grimaced as his touch caused him more pain. He kept his fingers away.

The lingering pain on his abdomen felt like his flesh was torn opened and someone had jabbed a fist inside his gut. When he tried to move, it sent a sharp pang of agony that made him yelp and shut his eyes closed.

The next thing Daud noticed was how hot it was in here. He couldn’t remember when Flooded District felt so hot, like now. It reminded him of those days back at Karnaca, when he lied on his bed one hot summer. It was just too hot and he was sweating. He thought it was the room but no – it wasn’t the room. Gristolan climate forbade the Flooded District to be this hot. It’s him. The burning came from inside of him. His hair was flattened to his forehead due to the amount sweat wetting his face. He felt like his skin was on fire.

Suddenly there’s noise coming from behind the curtain. Somewhere across the room, a door was opened then closed. The sound was followed by footsteps. Two sets of footsteps. One was lighter than the other. The footsteps were heading towards him.

“He’s not getting any better,” the first voice said. Gristolan accent mixed with Serkonan accent. Corvo.

“I’ve told you, it will take time,” the second voice replied. Tyvian. Anatoly.

“It’s been two days,” Corvo said.

“It’s been _only_ two days,” Anatoly corrected him.

The curtain was opened. Corvo and Anatoly then stepped into his space. Their voices now came from the side of his bed. Daud tried to say something but there’s no voice coming out. His throat felt so dry. He wanted to open his eyes again but his eyelids felt so heavy. He decided to keep them shut.

“He’s going to survive, right? He’s not going to die?” Corvo’s voice was heavy with worry.

“I can’t say much, Corvo. I’ve been a surgeon for a long time before I joined Daud. I’ve cut people’s legs off, opened their ribcages, sewn their guts. If it’s not the bullet that killed them, it’s the surgery. Some of them survived the surgery while enduring a long agonizing recovery. Most of them died weeks after that. Infection. It’s nasty thing. I’ve seen a man bigger than Daud die from a small stab to his back because the wound wasn’t treated properly. But Daud, he’s one lucky fellow. The bullet only nicked a kidney. Should the shooter shot his gun a bit to the left, the bullet would have caused a greater mess.”

Someone sat on the chair. Corvo, no doubt. The man had talent to do anything quietly.“But you have treated his wound properly.”

“I’ve tried.” A touch of a cold hand against his feverish forehead. Daud winced and squirmed away from that touch. The hand was soon gone. “He still has fever. Fever usually indicates infection.”

“He’s not going to die from an infection.” Corvo said. Stubborn. It’s not for him to decide.

“He’s been through a lot. Walking in the sewer with weepers is not a wise thing to do. If he didn’t have the immunity, he would be weeping blood right now.”

“He has The Outsider’s power. He should be better.”

Anatoly took a deep sigh, “I’ve studied his health regeneration rate. Even with that, it will take a long time until he’s fully recovered. It’s a miracle he’s still alive. Normal people would die minutes, even seconds after the shot. So until then, let’s try our best to keep him alive.”

There’s another hand touching his forehead. Different texture than before. Harsh skin but the touch was gentle. It’s a hand that usually wielded weapon. Corvo. Corvo’s fingers brushing his hair away from his forehead. Corvo’s fingers trailed down to meet his cheek and give him a gentle caress. The touch was gentle, caring. It sent shivers through Daud’s body.

It made Daud slowly open his eyes.

“He’s awake!” Corvo said.

When Daud finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by Corvo’s face hovering above his. The older assassin blinked his eyes once, then twice, before he could get his eyes focus on that face. Corvo’s face was stained with exhaustion; it was clear from the dark circles under his eyes. He looked worried.

“Daud… Are you with me?” Corvo finally asked after Daud didn’t say anything for far too long.

Daud wanted to answer him, he really did, but his throat felt too dry.

“Here. Give him this,” Anatoly said from behind Corvo’s back.

Daud turned his head slowly to look at the physician. He watched in silence as Anatoly gave Corvo a glass of water. Corvo then brought it to Daud’s lips and helped him to drink. The water left a pleasant trail on his dry throat. Once he’s finished with his water, Daud laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes again to let the water settle inside his body. He still felt exhausted, like he had no energy left.

Daud then felt fingers touching his eyelid. With his quick instinct, Daud batted those fingers away. There was a soft pained groan that came from Anatoly’s mouth. Daud didn’t even feel sorry for him. The assassin opened his eyes again to address his physician. His glare was demanding.

“The surgery went smoothly,” Anatoly told him. “The bullet hit your right kidney and caused a big damage. I had to take the kidney along with the bullet. I’m afraid your healing ability won’t be able to mend the damage before it’s too late.”

Daud touched his right waist. The last time he was awake, there’s a hole there. Now there’s not only a hole but he’s also missing a kidney. He hissed when his touch sent another sharp pain. He rested his hand on the bed once again.

“When will I… get out from the bed?” Daud’s voice came out raspy and hoarse.

“You won’t be able to leave your bed for more than a week,” Anatoly explained.

A week? The mere thought of lying pathetically on the bed for a week was giving him a shudder. He didn’t like that. “Make it faster,” he demanded.

“Don’t be stubborn, Daud! You know very well that I can’t do that,” Anatoly said with a hint of frustration in his voice. “Do you seriously think you can just walk on your feet after three or five days? No, Daud. No. Now you can’t move at all without causing you a major pain from the wound. Your body temperature is still too high, you might have got an infection.”

“He has the immunity from The Outsider. He can’t get an infection.” Corvo cut in.

The physician threw a very aggravated look at Corvo. “I’ve told you, Corvo, I know! Stop reminding me that!”

Then they fell into a small argument over Daud’s regeneration, a topic Daud didn’t wish to discuss. Their voices were too loud; Daud’s head had started to hurt. He really wanted to kick these two out of his room before he realized that this room was not his and he probably will need Anatoly by his side.

“Anything else, Anatoly?” Daud finally raised his question when they stopped arguing.

Anatoly’s attention snapped back to his employer. Then he said, “You’re staying here during your recovery. I’ll monitor what goes inside your body. Don’t move away too much. Ah well, you won’t be able to do it anyway, with your pain. No talk about working.”

Daud had to scowl when he heard the last words. “No,” he finally said.

“You have Thomas to sort your business. That’s why you have a second in command, isn’t it? To help you? Thomas is a good man, he can handle it. Besides, Rulfio or Kierron are there to help him.”

There were only a small number of older whalers left and Thomas was among them. He might be younger, but he was calm and collected, unlike older Whaler like Kierron. The thought made him calm a bit. At least his Whalers were in good hands.

Daud turned his head to Corvo. “Samuel?” Daud’s voice was growing softer by now.

“He’s agreed to help us so he’s staying here,” Corvo told him. “With the newly established River Watch, we need someone who knows Wrenhaven. Samuel is the one we need. He’s a trustworthy man.”

A stranger among his men. That thought made Daud uncomfortable. Daud had no knowledge about this Samuel. All he knew was that Samuel was the Loyalists’ boatman. But Corvo knew this man and said he’s trustworthy. Maybe… Maybe he’s right… Maybe…

He felt so Void damn tired.

“Daud, you’re ok?” Corvo’s voice became filled with concern.

His eyelids felt so heavy and they fluttered close on their own. Daud slumped back to his bed. Outsider’s piss, he felt so tired all of the sudden. He could hear voices coming from Corvo and Anatoly but he barely paid any attention to them. He felt himself drifting to unconsciousness, like something lulled him away. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

There was a hand resting on his forehead. Rough hand with harsh skin. Then came Corvo’s voice saying, “You’re going to live. Do you hear me, Daud? Don’t die now.”

Daud slipped back to oblivion.

* * *

  
Next time he woke up, he screamed.

His scream tore out the silence. He trashed from side to side, causing his wound to hurt even more. He felt like something was piercing his body over and over again. This sharp agonizing pain was unbearable. He clutched the bed sheets so hard his nails were still digging into his palm.

“Daud! Calm down! The pain will pass!”

A voice. Daud wasn’t sure whose. He blindly tried to reach for that voice and found something to hold onto. It was warm and soft to touch. Like flesh. Palm. Fingers. Hand? Whose hand? He didn’t pay too much attention to that. He held on to that hand hard when the stabbing feeling from his lower abdomen made his body tremble. He squeezed that hand even harder when another wave of pain attacked him with full force.

“Damn it! Anatoly! Where are the damned painkillers?!”

“Shut up! I’m preparing them right now!”

“Do it faster!”

Daud’s eyes snapped opened when he felt something entering his bloodstream. It rushed through his nerves and sent fire through his body. He barely felt how the needle left his skin. He wasn’t aware that someone injected him with painkillers. One small injection was nothing compared to the raging spasms that were coming from his abdomen. Not long after that, he felt that the pain was slowly fading. Slowly, the agony reduced to a much bearable sting. It was still throbbing and causing a great discomfort for him but at least it was better than before.

“Daud... can you hear me?”

As the pain was fading, his ragged breathing became more regular. He closed his eyes slowly and let the pain dull. He still had his hand gripping that other hand. Whose hand was it?

“Daud, hey, Daud.”

A hand touched his cheek. Daud opened his eyes and let his gaze linger at a blurry mess of slightly tanned skin and dark hair. It took time until his eyes captured a face that belonged to a man with long black hair and unshaven jaw. His sharp dark eyes were locked on his. Clear dark lines under his eyes showed that he was tired.

“Daud, are you alright?” the man asked. His voice was gentle.

The pain was gone. He’s not in pain. He’s alright.

“Daud, answer me.” the man’s voice sounded more urged.

As the pain faded, a wave of exhaustion followed. He felt his eyelids and head grow heavy. It was very tempting to just close his eyes and let the sleep claim him.

“How much did you give him?” The man turned to his companion.

“Enough to kill the pain without endangering his life.” the companion answered. Daud couldn’t see his figure. His eyes were trained to that black haired man’s face that was slowly fading from his sight.

“Enough to reduce him to a drooling fool?”

“Enough of your insults! I’ve been a physician longer than you’ve been a Royal Protector! I will not have my skill questioned by an impatient fool such as yourself!”

Daud grimaced and shut his eyes tight. They were talking too loud, it made his head dizzy. He wished they would stop talking.

“If your skill is so great, why is he still like this?! It’s been five days!”

“I’ve told you, the recovery will take times! I’ve done my best to mend the wound!”

But he felt so light, like floating. Maybe he should go to sleep now.

“He’s still in so much pain!”

“He’s been shot in the gut! The bullet hit his kidney and he was exposed to a serious infection! Have you ever seen a man, who’s suffered such a hideous wound, by all miracles suddenly become healthy again, in just five days? He should be dead long before he-“

Daud couldn’t hear the rest of the argument once sleep had finally arrived to take him.

* * *

 

Daud wasn’t a good man. He had killed nobles, whores, City Watch guards, pirates, scholars, physicians, even a young boy who happened to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time. He traded human life for coins. If someone was willing to pay, he was willing to do the job. Those people he murdered meant nothing to him. Daud wasn’t a good man, because good men didn’t kill people.

But Hiram Burrows was worse than Daud.

“I will not kill the Empress _and_ take her daughter!”

Daud glared at the Royal Spymaster. Nothing disgusted him more than staring at those wicked eyes which belonged to this wretched little bald man. Once, Hiram Burrows was a no one, just a faceless man in the Empress’ court. A small bald man, who used to walk among the shadows. He gained his position through blood. A lot of blood.

“You are not in the position to say no,” Burrows reminded him. His eyes glinted under the lighting of the newly installed lamp in his new lighthouse in Kingsparrow Island.

“I will not kill the Empress.” Daud repeated. “How many times should I tell you, that my answer is ‘no’?”

“And how many times should I tell you, that I know where you and your men live?” Burrows’ smile was deceptive. He walked closer to Daud in slow small steps. “Are you aware that those Overseers really want to have you executed for heresy?”

Daud glowered at the other man. “More blackmail, Burrows? You know I’ve grown tired of that. Can you think about a more creative threat? I _can_ kill you.”

Burrows chuckled. He continued to circle the assassin like a predator toying with its cornered prey. Wrong move. Daud was no prey and Burrows was no predator. Daud could easily kill this man. Just a flick of his wristbow and he could shoot his dart right through Burrow’s thick head and end this man.

He never did that.

“Empty threat. We both know you won’t do that. Am I not your main source of coins?” Burrows’ smile was rotten to the core.

As much as Daud wanted to deny that, it was the truth. Burrows paid a generous amount of money. That’s the reason why he still worked for Burrows. That and the fact that he could sick the Overseers to Daud’s hideout anytime he wished. Or the fact that Burrows helped him to cover his track. Or the fact that Burrows could find him no matter how hard Daud tried to hide from this man. Burrows didn’t become the Royal Spymaster only by blood. He knew how to play his card.

He knew how to control Daud.

“Why do you want to kill the empress?” If he was going to do it, at least Daud deserved to know the reason.

“Does it matter to you?” Burrow sounded like he was mocking him.

“It’s the Empress, not a mere noble. You’re talking about killing the most powerful woman in the empire. There must be a strong reason for you to want her dead.”

Burrows paused for awhile like he was reconsidering his answer. After a brief moment, he said, “Let’s just say… She’s not fitted to rule the Empire of Isles.”

“And you are?” Daud snorted. It was getting ridiculous. “I will not kill the Empress,” Daud said again.

Daud then turned on his heel and headed to the nearest window. Burrows could sick the Overseers to his base, Daud didn’t care. First thing he would do once he arrived at Flooded District was move his men away.

“You will kill the Empress and take her daughter.”

Daud’s step immediately came into a halt when he saw Burrows suddenly appear in front of him. It couldn’t be possible. Burrows was just standing behind him. Daud turned his head and found another Burrows standing behind him. What sort of magic was this?

“You will kill the Empress!”

Burrows’ voice now came from Daud’s right side. The assassin turned his head to the voice and saw another Burrows.

“You will kill the Empress!”

Another Burrows on Daud’s left side.

“You will kill the Empress!”

Another one appeared.

“You will kill the Empress!”

There were too many Hiram Burrowses now, about ten. Suddenly all them ran towards Daud. He took his blade and charged to the nearest one he could reach. His blade struck the Royal Spymaster right in his chest and sent him staggering backwards. After that, his body quickly dissolved into ashes and disappeared into the air. He struck the next one and the next one after that and spared no time to watch them turn into ash. One of bastards tried to land a punch to his face and succeeded. The momentary pain made the assassin a bit disoriented so he didn’t expect the next attack. Another Burrows managed to kick him on his back. Daud almost lost his balance and fell to the ground, but his fast instinct kicked in and he quickly did a transversal and landed elsewhere, far from the Royal Spymasters.

Daud looked at the herd of Hiram Burrowses. Even though he swore he had killed more than four of those bastards, the number didn’t change. In fact, Daud swore there were more Burrowses now. Cursing out loud, Daud braced himself when they charged towards him once again. He fought them with all his might combining his blade skill and his supernatural ability.

“Kill the Empress!!”

“You will kill her for coins, won’t you? That’s what you do…”

“Empress’ slayer!”

“The Empress’ life for a bag of coins. How sad…”

“Kill her!”

The taunt only angered Daud even more. He was swinging his blade quickly and sliced every Burrows within his reach. Soon the number decreased and there were only three more left. Daud sliced the one to his right and continued to plunge his blade to the one behind that. He pulled his blade and dashed to the last Burrows.

“Kill her!”

His blade finally found its way to the last Burrows’ abdomen. But instead of the ugly face of Hiram Burrows, Daud found himself staring at the face of the Empress. Jessamine Kaldwin let out a chocked gasp as the blade plunged so deeply into her body. Her wide eyes stared right at Daud with disbelief clear on her face.

“Why…?” Her voice was just a whisper.

Daud pulled his blade and quickly wrapped the Empress into his embrace. Daud ignored the mess the Empress’ blood made. The lifeless body of Jessamine Kaldwin was limp in his arm. There’s nothing he could do for her. He put her down gently on the ground and closed her eyes. He looked down at her again. A pang of guilt was growing strong inside him.

She’s dead. Daud killed her. The Empress was dead and he’s the killer. No… no… no…

“You killed the Empress.”

Daud looked up and glared at Hiram Burrows. This man… This small disgusting wretched man… He got up to his feet; his hand was holding his blade tightly. He brought it up and aimed the tip towards Burrows.

“You made me do this!” Daud said.

“No, Daud. I didn’t make you do this.” The smile on Burrow’s face was making him sick.

“No one should have killed the Empress!”

“Really? You just killed the Empress for coins, didn’t you?”

Daud gritted his teeth as he felt frustration building up. “I don’t want your coins!”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you killed the Empress.” The Royal Spymaster’s smile widened. He canted his head to the left and looked straight at Daud. His stare was mocking. “You killed the Empress. You. You shoved your blade to her body. You killed her. You killed her!”

_Daud… wake up…_

Feeling distressed, Daud grabbed his head with his both hands. His blade fell to the ground with loud clacking noise but Daud didn’t pay any attention to it. He killed the Empress. The guilt suddenly came and crushed him. He killed the Empress.

“Now, I can do what I want!” Burrows continued with a twisted delight clear in his voice. “No Empress to restrict my movement. I’ll rule as the Lord Regent! Me! Hiram Burrows! The most powerful man in the Empire!”

Daud looked at the mad man in front of him laughing like a power drunken man he was. By killing the Empress, Daud had made a path for Burrows to the throne. For Outsider’s eyes, what had he done? The Empire was rotten to the core and now, with the Empress gone, it will only head to destruction. What had he done?

_Daud, wake up!_

“I will make this Empire better. Oh, you’ll see it, Daud. I have a vision for this Empire, a vision to make it stronger. I have been waiting for this moment for far too long. Thanks for making it possible, Daud.”

Daud felt ashamed for his actions. He traded the Empress’ life for few coins. He traded the future of the empire for something so insignificant. What had he done?

_Wake up!_

Suddenly the image of Burrows and the lighthouse changed abruptly, like it was ripped off from his line of vision. He was now staring at the ugly ceiling of Anatoly’s room instead of half-finished decorating of Hiram Burrows’ room in his lighthouse. He was lying on a bed with a blanket wrapping his body, instead of standing helpless with a dead Empress lying next to his feet. The face that was staring at him was not of Hiram Burrows. It was Corvo’s. His face was hardened with line worry as his dark eyes raked over Daud’s form. His hand was gently rocking Daud from his nightmare.

“Daud… Wake up,” he said.

Still heavy with his guilt over Empress Jessamine, Daud’s mind could only muster the one thing he should do at the time like this, the thing he should have done since the first time he was face to face with Corvo at Greaves Refinery. With the speed that was way faster for a man that had just woke from a deep slumber, Daud grasped Corvo’s upper arms with both of his hands. The sudden movement caused him an agonizing spasm that instantly blinded him. Seeing his pain, Corvo gently pushed Daud back to his bed. The confusion was clear in his eyes when he was met with Daud’s resistance.

“Daud, no, you’re hurting yourself.” Corvo tried to reason with him.

Hurt. It almost made him laugh. His wound was nothing but a flesh wound. It was nothing compared to the wounds Daud had caused to his victims. It’s only flesh that could heal. It’s nothing compared to the wounds Dunwall had suffered especially after the assassination of the Empress.

“Daud, don’t do this.”

It was almost laughable to see Corvo’s distress. It appeared he was torn between wanting to just push Daud from himself or try to reason with him. One action was quicker than the other, but the faster method would cause more pain to Daud. From what he knew, Corvo had always tried to be gentle with him during his recovery. But everyone knew Corvo was not a patient man. After a brief moment Corvo said, “Daud, stop it.”

Daud didn’t stop fighting the hand that tried to push him back to the bed. No matter how much the pain took toll on his system, how much he wanted to scream and claw the pain away, he kept grasping Corvo’s arms and looking into Corvo’s dark eyes through his watery ones. He tried to speak but his throat was still unused to the pain and clenched his every word. The only sound Daud could muster was a soft tiny gasp.

“Daud…” This warning was final. The gentleness was leaving his touch.

Finally, _finally_ , his throat finally let the words out from his mouth. With raspy hitched words, he said, “I’m sorry.”

Daud watched Corvo’s face freeze in shock and confusion. His whole body tensed as the words sank deeply into his mind. Daud didn’t bat his eyes away when those dark eyes sought his, silently demanding what Daud was trying to say. Those dark eyes were glistening under the pale light of Anatoly’s room. The expression Corvo was bearing was nothing like Daud had ever seen. It was full of anger, remorse, dismay, and also despair.

Corvo looked vulnerable.

“I’m sorry,” Daud repeated. He had regained his ability to speak again; his words didn’t come out as a raspy low whisper. It came out like a pathetic moan of a wounded animal. “I’m sorry I killed Jessamine. I didn’t want to kill her. Burrows came to me, threatening me to tell the Overseers about my place. He knew where I was and how I worked. He said he would get me captured and make me look as he butchered my men.”

Daud was out of breath when he stopped talking. He let out a scream as the sting dug right into his gut in full force. The damaged flesh of his abdomen couldn’t allow his half sitting position. He knew he should slump back to his bed but all rationality was dead to him right now. All he could think was to explain himself to Corvo, to the man he had wronged the most by the murdering the Empress.

“It… It was supposed to be a single assassination contract… A murder of a rebelling Morleyan aristocrat. I didn’t mean to keep working for Burrows, but he paid me well. When I told him I had enough, he started threatening me. My men started… going missing… found dead during works and then I… I knew that… he was serious with his threat… I had to keep them safe… Keep… them… safe…”

How many men have died before Daud finally yielded to Burrows? Burrows was a clever cunning bastard that knew exactly what he was doing. Years of scheming his way to the top had made him very discreet about his actions, but Daud knew his men were killed by Burrows’ men. There’s no way those City Watch officers and Overseers knew how to capture and kill the Whalers.

“Burrows came to me, ordering me to kill the Empress. I didn’t want to, but he kept pushing. Then he said… it would be the last. He wouldn’t bother me anymore… I was so engrossed by the offer to finally be free from Burrows. I didn’t think about the… The doom… I would inflict upon the Empire. Jessamine Kaldwin was the only-”

Daud hurled another scream of agony as the pain was making his whole body tremble. He dug his nails into Corvo’s arms but the younger man did nothing to bat his hands away. He felt his tears come down and leave a wet trail on his cheeks. He wasn’t sure whether it was because of the pain or the guilt.

“Jessamine was a fair ruler. The only one with a good heart. There’s no one like her. By killing her, I doomed the Empire to the hand of Burrows. I… watched Dunwall crumble and shatter under Burrows. Its corruption spreading fast… across the Empire… like the plague he had brought. The Empire… falling… Rotten… I’m in the eye of the storm… Watching… Helpless… Regret…”

His words came into a slur. He started losing consciousness again. He could feel it drifting away, slipping right through his fingers. His grips on Corvo’s arms loosened and he felt someone pushing him back to the bed. He tried to keep his gaze on Corvo’s face but all he could see was a mess of a blurry image of a face and dirty ceiling.

“I’m sorry…”

When he wakes up, he probably won’t remember this. If he remembered, he was sure he would deny it and pretend it didn’t happen. He would blame it on the pain. He would blame it on his nightmare. He would blame it on Corvo for being there when he was at his weakest moment.

“I’m sorry…”

Daud saw Corvo leaving before he finally fell asleep. The chair beside his bed was still empty when he woke up.


End file.
